Yosozyu Sentai Ryuushiger
by NoRatCat
Summary: Nature is divided into light and dark. In the light reside the Nature Dragons, guardians of the planet, and in the dark lay the Tree Clan Shizenma. For years the two sides have fought one another which now escalates to the present day. In order to combat this threat, the Nature Dragons have chosen a group of humans to inherit the very power of nature. The Yosozyu Sentai Ryuushiger!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai, Toei does. I'm just a guy writing a fanfic.

 _Nature is divided into two halves: light and dark, good and bad, order and chaos. On one side exists the nature dragons, guardians of the planet, while the other exist the Tree Clan Shizenma. For centuries, these two sides have warred with one another, keeping a delicate balance, until now._

Chapter One: Ryuu Valor! The three fangs gather!

The construction area, quiet and secluded, least for now. Work was off today which made it a good time for a walk. Least Shinya thought so. Shinya was a young man, no older than 20, clad in nothing more than a red jacket with blue jeans. A classic combo. His hair short and black with a cowlick emphasized with its point. All in all an average young man, but something peculiar set him apart. Namely there was the shirt, white but in its center lay a golden symbol: a reptilian claw. Now, one would ask why a young man would choose an old construction site as a point of walking? Well he had his reasons.

The walk itself was a brisk if not uneventful one. Yet that was about to change. Shinya gripped something around his neck, small and orb like, red with a symbol of its own right in the center: a reptilian eye. He unfastened it from its necklace holding it tightly in his left hand as he pulled out something else. Right along his hip was a saddle complete with a sheath. As he fastened that, there came a rustle, it was small but audible.

 _Crunch!_

There came another sound, right below at his feet. He moved his foot away and there he saw a small root with a leaf just dangling off the tip. A small crack in the ground accompanied its presence, obviously the place it had emerged from. Funny considering the ground was devoid of plant life. Just nothing but dirt floor amongst the stacked metal. Most people would have thought nothing else upon seeing this, just a normal plant. Yet Shinya had other ideas. He backed away cautiously. A few steps and there was a distance between them.

 _Rustle rustle!_

There came a second sound. More urgent and with a great rustling. Looking behind him, he noticed another root popping up. And to his right, and left, until they were all around him.

Shinya merely sighed to himself, resigning to what would happen next. "Let's get this over with." he spoke to no one but the roots.

 _Rustle rustle!_ The sound came again, this time with more force and persistence. Something new was happening to the roots, they were moving. They struggled and wriggled within their dirt prisons until a great upheaveal of dirt signaled the arrival of something.

The first thing Shinya heard was a shrill cry. "Naegi!" It repeated over and over again, chanting against the air. As the dirt settled, the arrival issues forth new creatures. They were humanoid, brown and from the looks of it, made of wood. Their arms and legs were sepia toned with a wooden chest peace, arm guards, shoulder pads, leg guards and heads. Yet in the head, their were three opening. Three holes opened up for the eyes and the mouth. A blackness stared back at Shinya, Bobbing from their heads was the lone leaf root. The creatures wielded curved blades, ready to strike.

They were known as the "Naegi Hei". The foot soldiers of the Tree Clan Shizenma.

Shinya looked at the Naegi Hei with solemnity in his eyes. He removed the red orb from his neck and withdrew the weapon from its sheath. In his hand he now held a dagger of sorts. Grey metal with a gold hilt, enclosed against the metal. The pommel was bare but that quickly changed as Shinya inserted the red orb inside the pommel and twisted it in. Immediately, the hilt opened up, now becoming a full blade.

"Let's go partner." Shinya said. In response, the red orb shined a red light.

"Right." a female voice spoke up from it.

Holding the weapon high, his Ryuu Kiba, Shinya shouted. "Ryuu Valor!" A red light enveloped him and then in a flash quickly turned to fire. It spread all over his body and then in an instant died away revealing a new form. The Naegi Hei watched as the human was replaced with a new figure. From the legs up to the arms, primarily a red domination of spandex. Yet there was another prominent color, white. Right in the center, fashioned after a belly. The other forms of white were the gloves, boots, and belt. At the belt's side was a sheath for the Ryuu Kiba. Lastly there was one last color, gold. Two pieces of gold. First in the center, a strange ornate dragon head upon the chest. And the belt buckle in the shape of a dragon's claw. Then there was the helmet, red as the rest of the spandex but fashioned in a beast's head. A reptilian head. With a metallic mouthpiece where the mouth would be, and a black visor. One final detail, regarding the spandex. All the red parts were patterned and formed much like a series of scales.

Shinya was no longer a normal human. He had transformed into a fighter of justice. A bastion of goodness. He was Ryuu Red, a Ryuushiger.

"Let's go." Shinya said brandishing the Ryuu Kiba.

"Naegi!" cried the Naegi Hei, charging forward.

Shinya did the same, wielding his weapon with force, and forceful it was. Shinya struck first, parrying the weapons of his opponents. And it went like that for the majority of the fight. The Naegi Hei would strike and Shinya would retaliate. Then when he got a chance, Shinya struck it against the chest of one of the foot soldiers. He did this over and over until several of them fell. And he didn't just use his weapon, he still had his free hand, and elbowed one of the soldiers. And then he switched with his legs kicking at them. Then following up with a slash. He had taken down several and saw an opening. And he took it. The Naegi Hei closed in together, all ready to take on Shinya at once.

"Ryuu Kiba!" Shinya shouted. Flipping the blade around, he held it aloft and concentrated. A flash of flame ignited against the blade and with it Shinya struck. "Flame!" A torrent of fire shot forth and ignited against the wooden bodies of the Naegi Hei. The fires burned against their bodies and they fell to the ground in a series of explosions. And now there were no more of the wooden foot soldiers. They were all dead.

Shinya stood there for a few moments but twisted the pommel and removed the orb. The weapon closed itself and a red light enveloped Shinya. He had returned to his former state.

"Well that was simple." Shinya spoke with a sigh. He honestly had expected more of a challenge.

Taking the Ryuu Kiba, he sliced against the air making an opening. The opening spread open allowing Shinya passage, and he took it. Soon the construction site was empty, leaving nothing but the memories of battles past.

XXX

The realm was serene today. Calm and peaceful as a forest meadow. And it was within this realm that something slumbered. A deep bellowing sound issued forth, reverberating off of the walls and the surrounding area. Overall it was situated much like a temple. Draconic images painted against the stained glass windows. The temple walls were all decorated with tapestries. Red was prominently in the center, with blue and green to the right, and yellow and black to the left. Within the red lay the draconic symbol, prominent upon Ryuu Red's belt buckle. That symbol was more than just a simple image. It was the symbol of the five dragon clans: Sky, Sea, Land, Forest, and Steel.

The sound came again, the snoring. Just below the tapestries lay a chair, and in that chair something sat. It was small, no bigger than a house cat. It was faded red color. Faded red scales more like. It's wings spread upon its back, appearing very akin to a fairy's. Two bug like antennae dotted it's head, bobbing forward and draping slightly over the eyes. The faded colors indicated age, but what also indicated age was the long white beard flowing down from the creature's face.

This creature at first glance was a dragon, but not just any dragon, but a Nature Dragon. He was Oberon, the sage of the Sky Dragon tribe.

Just then, a flash of light along with a brimming sound brought Oberon back to the wakened world.

"Ugh...what?" Oberon muttered as he sprang awake, eyes adjusting to the surrounding area but focusing upon the light that filled the realm. Something stepped through, and when it cleared, it revealed itself as Shinya. "Oh! Shinya! You've returned!" Oberon spoke in his aged tone.

Shinya grinned a little to himself. "Enjoying a little nap Oberon?"

The old dragon cleared his voice, wings creaking as he breached the air. "When you get to be my age, you'll appreciate naps more. I take it from your pleased stance that the battle went well?"

"Better than well." Shinya answered, placing the orb, the draconium upon its necklace holding. "The Naegi Hei are getting simpler to deal with."

"Simple?" A voice spoke up from the draconium. "A flash from it and something emerged. It was as large as Oberon, and very much the same in shape. The key difference was the lack of beard and the brighter red color. The creature flapped its fairy wings as its bright yellow eyes momentarily darted across the realm. Another key difference was gender. This nature dragon was a girl. "They were weak more like it! We totally stomped them! Right partner?"

Shinya nodded in response.

"You should have been there old man! We totally kicked their asses!" the dragoness boasted. "I swear their getting weaker or the time. Or we're just getting stronger. Mostly me I think." she continued to boast.

"Now Princess Hinora. One mustn't be too prideful." Oberon chided.

Yes, Hinora was indeed a princess, the third born of the Sky Dragon King to be precise. And she certainly showed it. The princess gave a scoffing sound before she continued to speak.

"No shame in being prideful when you got the skill to back it up." Hinora boasted.

"That's enough Hinora." Shinya cut in. "We did a good job, that's all there is to it." Shinya was more humble in their victory. He knew they were good, but felt no need to rub it in.

Oberon had to concur with a nod. "I agree, you both have done exceptionally well, but I must say the Shizenma still have me worried."

"Worried?" Shinya repeated.

The old dragon nodded. "Yes. Their attacks are becoming more frequent. I fear they can only get stronger."

"What? More Naegi Hei?" Hinora replied with a laugh. "Just bring em on. I'll burn them every time!" she retorted with a huff of smoke.

"You weren't there during the war young one!" Oberon chided. "The sheer force the Shizenma are capable of was overwhelming. There was a reason only three of the past Ryuushigers survived." A hint of recollection flashed within the old dragon's eyes. The carnage, the bloodshed. Many nature dragons and humans lost their lives that day. "The Shizenma are no laughing matter. Which is what brings me to something you best both listen to." Flying slowly in-between the two, Oberon's expression softened. "I just got word from the Sea and Land tribes. It appears the last two descendents shall be arriving."

"What?" Both Shinya and Hinora exclaimed.

"Yes. They will be arriving in the city today." Oberon explained.

Shinya stood there for a few moments, taking the news in. "But Oberon. Hinora and I have been doing fine by ourselves."

"Yeah! We don't need no rookies! Shinya and I are the unbeatable duo!" Hinora boasted once more.

Shinya shot his partner a look and continued to speak. "Hinora and I can handle this."

"Now Shinya. I know you feel you have something to prove, but in order to defeat the Shizenma, you must gather a full team." said Oberon.

Shinya stared down at his Ryuu Kiba. As talented as he was with it, he knew his blade alone wouldn't be enough to halt the Shizenma's approach. His own memories played back and a voice echoes within his head.

 _"Shinya."_ He remembered the day they presented them with the blade. " _From now on, you will carry on the will of Ryuu Red. You alone must bring honor to our family._ " And he had been doing that just fine by himself. He had pushed himself hard, he and Hinora both, well mostly him, and they had made it. But now, they were getting teammates. And for some reason, that didn't sit well with him.

XXX

The bus pulled its way through the busy streets. Two driver appointed to a strict schedule, one that he hoped wouldn't be deterred. Inside the metal shell lay an assortment of passengers, each with their own story. But two of them held a shared story, and a shared destination. The first of which was a young woman, her hair braided into pig tails and thick glasses upon her eyes. She wore a blue jacket with a skirt underneath. Beside her was a young man whose hair was braided into a pony tail. He too wore a jacket, yellow colored, but of course no skirt underneath. What drew them together in appearance was two things. One was the fact they each wore a white shirt with a dragon claw depicted upon it. And furthermore, each had a jewel around their necks. Blue for the young woman, and yellow for the young man.

"Wow! Look at the city!" the girl exclaimed excitedly. "I've never been here before have you?"

The young man beside her hardly looked entertained. In fact, he held a look of absolute disdain for what was around him. Or rather who was around him.

"This is just like out of a story. The heroine finding a new place, proceeding further along her quest!"

The young man didn't change in appearance, keeping that same stern face. And he wouldn't change so long as she was talking. And talking, and talking, and talking and... The bus suddenly came to a stop as the boy pulled on the brake cable. The bus came to a sudden stop, the passengers lurching forward slightly.

Getting to his feet, the young man headed for the doorway. He soon stepped into the outside world with the young woman trailing behind him.

"Hey Fuji wait up!" the young woman called.

"It's Fujita." the young man corrected.

"Yeah well don't walk too fast!" the girl called after catching up to her companion. "We have to stick together. After all! We're a duo!"

The young man rolled his eyes and sighed. "We're hardly a duo Naomi."

"It's Nami." the young woman corrected.

"Whatever, any way I hope you can be serious for once." Fujita said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nami asked.

Fujita stopped momentarily to stare at her before continuing on. "In case you've forgotten, we have a duty to our families to uphold."

"I know that! But think of this like an adventure!" Nami cheerfully declared.

Fujita only shook his head. She had been like this the moment she met him. Everything was just a big storybook to her. Where as he knew the gravity of their situation. He knew what was at stake, and knew the responsibility that came with it. Why couldn't she see the same?

All those thoughts were put on hold as the ground began to shake. The pair were momentarily knocked to their feet as the shaking continued. Then, several feet away from them, a bright light formed a circle upon the ground. It was a sepia toned light, and from it something emerged. The first thing they saw were horns. Arched horns that jutted from side to side. Following that was a head, amber colored skin and in the shape of a bull. The rest of the body emerged huge and beefy with metal armbands, and a silver chest piece. Leaving a four pack abdomen. The last to emerge were hoofed feet stamping the ground as the creature fully emerged.

"Monster!" Somebody yelled, and the cry bounced and echoed throughout the streets. People turned and ran as the creature, stamped into view.

"That's it! Run pitiful humans!" The monster bellowed.

Both Nami and Fujita stood alert at the new creature, hands instinctively going to their hilts, for situated around their waists were belts with sheaths attached to them. And in them were weapons, but now just any weapons: Ryuu Kibas.

The monster, Squire Minohon snorted and stamped as he prepared to attack, but stopped once he noticed the two in front of him. "That scent." he said with a sniff. "That unmistakable scent!" He bore daggers right at the pair before him. "You two! You bear the scent of the dragon clans upon you!" Minohon readied to attack. "In the name of the Shizenma! You two shall be destroyed!"

Both Nami and Fujita knew what was coming and they too were ready. Taking out their Ryuu Kibas, they inserted the orbs, the draconium into the pommels and turned them in, opening the blades.

"You ready?" Fujita asked.

Nami nodded with a "Mmmmhmmm!"

Holding their blades aloft they cried. "Ryuu Valor!" But nothing happened.

Both of them were surprised but merely assumed the transformation would take a while to happen, but after those moments, and nothing happening, it became apparent wasn't working.

"Eh?" Nami said, "Did we say it wrong?"

"No I don't think so." Fujita quipped.

Both were confused, as was Minohon. "Aww what's wrong? Something not working? Well all the more easier for me." Minohon charged forward leaving the pair little time to prepare.

Both Nami and Fukita still readied their weapons. Moving out of the way as Minohon rammed the bus. That gave all the passengers the incentive to fully depart the bus. In fact, most of the people had fled. That was good. Low risk for casualties.

Both Nami and Fujita slashed their weapons at the creature, but it did nothing more than alert the monster to their presence. Grabbing hold of both of them, he threw them to the ground.

"Ow! Meanie!" Nami whined.

"How come our blades aren't reacting?" Fujita asked.

"So these are the legendary warriors of the dragon clans? Pathetic!" Minohon proclaimed.

The monster prepped himself to run, ready to charge forward. Just before he did, a burst of flame struck him against the bus.

"What the?!" The exclamation was for all three.

Nami and Fujita looked behind them to see someone striding up to them. It was a person clad in red. Completely red, with a white belly, and a golden chest symbol.

"Is?" Nami began to say.

"That?" Fujita finished.

"A dragon warrior?" Minohon said with surprise.

Indeed it was a dragon warrior, Shinya, or rather Ryuu Red. Standing tall and ready to fight.

"Shizenma! Return to whence you came!" Shinya ordered.

"Little too formal for you isn't it?" Hinora piped.

"Shut up." Shinya cut.

Minohon threw his fist into the air. "Like I'm going to listen to that!" he scoffed.

And with that said, Minhon charged forward, and so did Shinya. The two warriors struck at one another, fists against blade. Shinya was far more leaner than the beefier squire. So therefore he was quicker. And with that speed he had a clear advantage. That advantage served him well with Minohon clearly faltering.

"Damn! Quit moving!" Minohon yelled.

Shinya stood a few feet back ready for the oncoming attack.

"Shinya? We need to step this up." Hinora advised.

"Right?" Shinya nodded.

Concentrating, he focused upon his Ryuu Kiba. He could feel the power of the sky, the blaze of fire. He could feel Hinora as well, and with that their spirits fully entwined.

"Form Shift!"

Fire surrounded the Ryuu Kiba. And with that it's shape altered. No longer was it a dagger, but it had transformed into a full on sword. With a red handle and hilt and an orange flame patterned blade.

"Blaze Sword!" Shinya declared.

With that said, he stood at the ready while Nami and Fujita watched.

Minohon charge forward, as did Shinya. He reared his sword back and charged forward. Time seemed to slow as the two combatants neared each other. And then there was a flash of flame as both stood on opposite sides.

"Flame Strike!" Shinya cried as he delivered the blow.

 _KLUMP!_

Shinya heard the sound and looked behind him. Something indeed had clattered to the ground. It was Minohon's left horn. The monster knelt down cradling the horn in his hands.

"My horn!" he wailed. "You cut it off!"

Shinya propped his sword upon his shoulder, ready to strike again. Minohon was having none of that and with a whimper, he shrank back into the sepia light. Taking a few moments of reflection, Shinya stared at the area around him. So far there was no damage and nobody seemed hurt. That was good.

"Wow!" came a bubbly cry.

Shinya looked on to see a girl with pig tails and glasses approaching him. The girl grabbed hold of him shaking him slightly.

"That was so cool! You were in incredible!" she exclaimed.

Shinya looked on at the girl's expressive display and was a little put off by it. The other one, the boy with the pony tail seemed a bit more reserved.

"Oh my gosh! Is this what you're supposed to look like when you transform?" the girl continued.

Shinya didn't really know what else to say except for, "Um yeah."

Fujita shook his head and stared at his Ryuu Kiba. So he had seen a Ryuushiger, and it looked like the team was together. But he had to wonder? What would happen next?

XXX

Cold, the realm was cold. Darkness surrounded it on all sides, permeating, sinking in, giving off a scent of unpleasantry. This was the Shizoku Realm, land of the Tree Clan Shizenma. Within the dark, one thing stood out. One solitary thing. It was a tree. A giant tree looming in and over the center of the realm. It's roots bore into the nonexistent ground and spread all around. Within the tree were several openings, with one in particular near the top. It was coated by a large canopy of leaves, crowing the top and giving off the illusion of life within this dreary realm. And through the opening lay a room, and within that room Minohon now lay.

It was a grand room, a great large hall with a red carpet spreading from the balcony to the center where a large circular rail lay. Spreading up were a series of roots, intertwining into the ceiling where several seeds hung. Minohon cradled his broken horn, feebly attempting to reattach it back in place.

"They w-w-were too-too strong." he whimpered.

"Pitiful."

Minohon stopped what he was doing and gazed into the darkness as footsteps reached his ears.

Something was approaching him. The footsteps were precise and with dignity. And that dignity brought something into view. Someone actually. Orange was the first thing that came to sight. An orange suit with a flame like design. Bits of black speckled in there, mainly near the legs. But the flames spread into an ornate looking chest armor, completing the flame like design upon the shoulders, with red sleeves. Two swords were at his side, rapier like in appearance. The face was vaguely human like, light orange skin with glowing red eyes, one with a monocle over the left. Atop his head was a bird like helmet, orange just as the rest of the clothing décor. Lastly was a pair of wings folded in upon his back.

"You ran away like a simpering coward!" said the bird creature, wings spreading and sending bits of fire and air towards Minohon.

"P-P-Please Pheoken-sama! They were too strong, and look what they did to my horn!" Minohon pleaded.

"That's no excuse!" Pheoken said brandishing one of his swords. "You're a pitiful warrior. Not worth this realm."

Minohon scurried away only to stop once loud laughter pierced his ears. "Ohhohohoho!" It was very akin to the stereotypical noblewoman's laugh. "Oh Sir Pheoken. You certainly are fired up today!"

Out of the dark stepped another creature. This one tall and in a blue colored breastplate. The legs were bare, revealing light blue skin, draped over so slightly by a white skirt. The face was human like, just as Pheoken's, but her face was covered by a white veil. A tiara crowned her head with cyan colored hair draping down; the very color of ice. In her dainty hands she held a blue staff, one with a white snowflake at the tip. Like Pheoken, she had glowing red eyes.

"I would watch your tone Lady Yukiffu." Pheoken warned.

"Or what? You'll melt me?" the ice woman dared.

Pheoken growled and leaned forward.

"That's enough you two." a hard voice said.

A third figure entered from the darkness. This one was big and burly, looming over Minohon. In it's hand it held a large hammer, held only by a gray skinned hand, tight as the muscles bulged from underneath The rest of the body was a gray skinned behemoth, the color of stone. An brown chest plate covered his body, save for an opening that revealed his rippling stomach muscles. Brown pants covered the legs, with brown metallic boots at the bottom. Lastly the creature's face was a stern ghoulish visage. An ogre right off the bat, with two upturned tusks jutting out from the mouth. The head was completely bare, save for being flanked by two dog like ears. Just as the other two knights, his eyes were fierce and red.

"Knights of the Shizenma shouldn't fight amongst themselves like this." the ogre spoke.

Pheoken sheathed his sword and returned to a calm position. "You should pick your squires better Sir Onihan."

A clatter gave away as Minhon dropped his horn and grabbed hold of Onihan's leg. "Oh Onihan-sama! Please forgive me!"

"Silence yourself Minohon. They merely caught you off guard." Onihan patted his squire upon the head.

"My how forgiving you are." said Yukiffu "Such grace and style despite your imposing frame."

"Er, thank you Lady Yukiffu." Onihan said, hiding his face slightly.

Just then, a soft tune played throughout the air. The other knights looked about and finally settled towards the top. Upon the roots a figure sat, thin and lithe. One leg dangled down revealing a green silk pant just slightly revealing violet skin. The upper armor was a chest plate, green colored and metallic. The same silk green outfit was wrapped around the arms, spiraling down revealing the violet skin held together by white beads. The creatures face was soft, not a blemish in sight. The eyes were as red as the other three knights, which belied the soft demeanor the creature presented. Curly green hair mopped his head and upon his back, was a pair of wings: fairy wings. Held in his hand, and to his mouth, the fairy held an ocarina.

"Playing another one of your songs Sir Yoseika?" Pheoken spoke.

Yoseika continued to play, ignoring all around him.

"My my, still the same as always." Yukiffu observed.

"He is truly at peace." Onihan observed as well.

Pheoken turned away with a "hmmph!" "Style, grace, all that matters in battle is strength!" he said whilst walking away towards the balcony.

"The humans that mill about the planet, and the animals that skitter about the ground, air, and sea, they must all be eliminated! So that we, the Tree Clan Shizenma can claim this world as ours! It is our right as the true heirs of the planet!"

That was the decree of the Shizenma, spoken through the voice of one of the Four Seasonal Knights. That was their goal, that was their reason for existence. And they wouldn't accomplish it by staying underground. A return to the surface was needed.

"Onihan! Send that cowardly squire back up there!" Pheoken ordered.

Minohon wasn't hearing it however. "But Onihan-sama! Look what they did to my horn!" he said holding up the broken piece.

"Worry not Minohon," Onihan reassured, "A quick stop to the smelter is needed."

"Smelter?" Minohon said with worry. And then he noticed Onihan brandishing his hammer. "Oh no..."

XXX

"Wooooooooowwwwwww!" Nami exclaimed, taking a deep long breath before she had spoken. The girl was positively ecstatic, warms spread all around as she spun, taking it all in.

Fujita was far more refined in how he observed things. "Amazing, so this is the realm of the Nature Dragons?"

"Very astute of you young lad." Oberon said flying into view. "This realm is specifically designed to remain in-between the five triiiibbbbesssss!" Oberon's speech became drawn out as something tugged against him, his beard to be precise.

"So cuuuuuttttttteeeeee!" Nami said as she tugged along the beard of the elderly dragon.

"Stop that! Let me go!" Oberon demanded.

"Wow! You must be so old!" Nami exclaimed.

"Yeah she sure got you pegged gramps!" Hinora's voice piped up from within her draconium. But in short time, the young nature dragon was out and about, flying through the air and showing off her skill in the air.

Upon seeing Hinora, Nami stopped what she was doing and strode over to her. "You're even cuter!" she exclaimed.

Hinora did a little flip in the air before coming to a full stop. "Naturally! It comes with being a woman!"

"Wait? A woman?" Fujita observed. Though he couldn't tell physically, the voice was a dead giveaway. "Your nature dragon's a girl?" he asked to Shinya.

"Yeah? You got a problem with that?" Hinora challenged.

"Well no it's just that I didn't expect a boy to...um well have a girl dragon."

"I felt the same way." Shinya muttered.

"Yeah but you're happy I'm me!" Hinora piped.

Though there was that break in the subject, Nami's excitement had yet to dim. "I can't believe it, I got to meet a Ryuushiger and a dragon all in the same day!"

"Wait? You mean you guys haven't met your dragons yet?" Shinya asked.

Both Nami and Fujita nodded. "Yeah, our Ryuu Kibas don't work." said Fujita.

The pair of them presented their Ryuu Kibas to the rest of the group, draconium and all.

"Hmm...very interesting." Oberon noted. "Though no doubt you two have been trained, I wonder if the same could be said for your respective dragons?"

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yes, though perhaps they are waiting for the right moment to reveal themselves." Oberon suggested.

Fujita threw up his arms, "Well that's helpful."

Nami looked down in disappointment, right into her draconium. "Come on dragon! Wake up!"

"Well honestly, I hope they stay asleep." said Hinora. "Last thing we need is another dragoness."

"What about you?" Nami said.

Hinora did another one of her flips and replied, "Well I'm all the lady this team needs...no offense." she apologized to Nami.

Shinya had remained mostly silent through most of it, but at last he felt compelled to speak. "Oberon, do I really have to team with these two? I mean they can't even transform."

"Now Shinya, I know this wasn't how we expected things to go, but the three of you are the last remaining hope this world has against the Shizenma. Together you make up the legendary team, the Yosozyu Sentai Ryuushiger."

"Well how can we be a sentai when only one of us has the skill?" Shinya presented.

That got Fujita's attention. "Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"You heard me." Shinya said.

Nami was also compelled to speak. "Now hold on! Just because you've been doing this bby yourself doesn't make you better than us!"

"Actually it kind of does." Hinora chimed in.

"That's enough Hinora. Look, I've been doing fine by myself, well me and Hinora, and you guys aren't ready."

Fujita had more to say, but then suddenly, a shiver ran down Hinora and Oberon.

"The Shizenma are attacking again." was all Oberon said.

And for Shinya and Hinora, that was all they needed to hear. Taking his Ryuu Kiba, he cut open a portal.

"Hey wait!" Nami called.

"Just stay here." Shinya directed before he stepped into the portal.

The portal closed behind him as he stepped inside, leaving Nami and Fujita alone with Oberon.

"That jerk!" Fujita exclaimed. "And he's supposed to be our leader?"

"He was a big meanie!" Nami also exclaimed.

A soft sigh escaped Oberon." Please don't judge Shinya too harshly." with a wave of his claw, another portal opened up, yet inside displayed something new. There was no bright light, but instead an image. Screams could be heard on the other side, and the city view came into sight.

XXX

Minohon roared as he charged at anyone he could find. Several people tried to get away only to be rammed by the minotaur.

"Heh ha! Stupid humans. You aren't fit to walk upon this beautiful earth!"

"You're one to talk!"

"What?" Minohon muttered.

Looking to his side, he noticed a red figure jump into view.

"Ryuushiger!" Minohon grumbled.

Sure enough, it was Shinya, or rather Ryuu Red. Brandishing his Ryuu Kiba, he looked ready to fight. "You ready for round two partner?" he asked Hinora.

And up from the Draconium, she replied, "Always."

Right away, Shinya transformed his weapon into it's sword form: the Blaze Sword. Then he charged forward, weapon at the ready. "Flame Strike!" he cried. He aimed right for the horn, oddly enough, it was still on, but he didn't pay it much mind, or even realize it until it was too late to change his actions.

 _THUNK!_

The dull sound came as Shinya stood on the opposite side. Yet, there was no clatter.

"What!?" Shinya exclaimed.

A short guttural laugh escaped from Minohon. "The same trick won't work again stupid! Take a look!" Jumping around, Shinya at last noticed the change in his enemy. Both of his horns had metal plates crafted into it. "Both my horns have been reinforced for strength! Now nothing can crack them!" With his new strength displayed, Minohon charged forward.

"Well, I guess I'll have to beat you the old fashioned way!" And Shinya also charged forward.

The two met face to face and began to fight. Sword against fists. That alone should have told who would be the winner, but it wasn't so easy. Shinya's sword struck against beast, but Minohon was quick to retaliate. He punched Shinya square in the chest and then to finish up, he rammed him hard. Shinya flew back before skidding to the ground. His sword clattered next to him.

"See? You may have caught me off guard last time. But this time I've got you licked!" Minohon boasted.

The squire expected to see the human lay down, to give up. Certainly there was a good gap between their power? He had simply been caught off guard, that was it. But to his surprise, the red warrior didn't stay down. Grabbing his sword, he propped himself up.

"No matter what. I'm not staying down!" he proclaimed.

Minohon snorted. "So be it!" and then he continued his assault.

XXX

"Wow. The monster seems much stronger than before." Nami noted.

"I guess he's fighting at full strength this time." Fujita also noted.

"Yeah, but Shinya's going to win right?" Nami asked.

Fujita shook his head. "Last time the monster ran away, this time he's at full vigor. I doubt he'd run this time." Crossing his arms, he confidently tossed his head back. "Kind of serves him right for going out by himself."

"Fujita! That's not a nice thing to say!" Nami chided.

"Well it's true. Acting like he's the only one who can handle this. Honestly I don't know how you worked with this guy." he said to Oberon.

The old dragon shook his head. "You judge Shinya too harshly. Despite what he may have shone, Shinya truly is a kind, spirited person."

Both Nami and Fujita looked to the dragon, and then to the screen. All the while, Shinya was fighting, putting all he could against the monster. Though Shinya was fighting bravely, he was getting smacked around by the monster. Yet, each and every time he fell, he could get right back up and continue fighting.

"Shinya has a lot of pressure riding on him. To his family to his bloodline, just as the two of you." Oberon said. "Yet he keeps pressing on. That is how a Ryuushiger fights!"

Nami and Fujita listened well and watched the battle unfold. They could have stayed, maybe should have, but they knew that would be selfish. Selfish and ruled by anger. Though they hadn't become fully fledged, they were still Ryuushigers. And Ryuushigers wouldn't leave another one of their own.

XXX

Shinya spun around as he was stricken again. The minotaur wasn't bluffing before. There was a clear difference in strength.

"It's useless! Why don't you just give up?" Minohon asked. Picking him up by the neck, he through Shinya far off.

That attack stung, as he didn't move right away. He wanted to get up, but he kept finding something bringing him down. He wasn't sure if he had just given up, or maybe he was being realistic. Part of him said if he was smart, he would stay down. But he didn't. He got right back up and stood ready to fight. And he wasn't alone.

"What the?" he said as he noticed two new guests beside him. "You two?" he said both to Nami and Fujita.

"Wait? Aren't you the two from before?" Minohon noticed.

"Yeah, you leave him alone you meanie!" Nami demanded.

"If you go through him, you go through us!" Fujita chimed in.

Shinya felt his weapon devolve back into the Ryuu Kiba. Hinora had given a lot of her strength to maintain that form. "I thought I told you guys to stay back?"

"Yeah like we're going to listen to that." said Fujita.

"You were in trouble, so we wanted to help." Nami added.

Shinya readied his weapon, "But he's too strong, and you can't transform."

"So what? We can't just leave you alone, and we won't give up!" Nami piped.

"Oberon said that was how a Ryuushiger fought and lived. And that's what we're going to do!" Fujita proclaimed.

Shinya was taken aback as the pair had come forth. This was a surprise to him, even after he had put down their lack of skills. Yet, here they were. Said exactly like a Ryuushiger. Suddenly, Nami and Fujita gave little gasps of shock. Holding up their Ryuu Kibas, they noticed their draconium was glowing. And then in a flash, something emerged. Two solid shapes. One blue, the other yellow, both with glowing yellow eyes, fairy wings, and two antennae on each body. It was obvious what they were.

"Greetings! Greetings! It's such a pleasure to meet you!" The blue nature dragon spoke in a feminine tone.

"Yo likewise." The yellow nature dragon spoke to Fujita.

"Woah! My Nature Dragon!" Nami exclaimed. "I'm Nami!" she added excitedly.

"It's a pleasure Nami, my name is Sea Dragon Tribe Knight Mizami." The blue nature dragon greeted.

"How's it going? I'm Land Dragon Tribe Knight Tsuro." The yellow nature dragon greeted.

"Fujita." Fujita greeted.

The two nature dragons looked toward Minohon and their eyes grew serious.

"Shizenma, you will cease your wrongdoings!" Mizami declared.

"It's time to kick some butt and go home heroes!" Tsuro proclaimed.

In a flash, the two dragons vanished into the draconium. Both Nami and Fujita stared at the weapons, awe in their eyes.

"Guys...transform!" Shinya proclaimed.

Holding their Ryuu Kibas high, the pair shouted, "Ryuu Valor!" A flash of blue and yellow shone brightly as their respective elements covered their bodies. For Nami, water flowed all around her, and as for Fujita, it was sand. The respective elements solidified into full on suits, and then lastly into helmets. Another flash signified the transformation's end. Most of the detail of the two costumes were the same, save for colorization: blue for Nami, and yellow for Fujita. Same white belly, gloves, boots and belt, and the same gold chest symbol and belt buckle. And at their sides were their Ryuu Kibas. Exactly the same, save for the skirt on Nami's uniform.

"Wow! I'm a Ryuushiger!" Nami said pumping her fists.

Fujita looked himself over and felt his hands against the helmet. "Incredible."

"Big deal! The three of you can't stand up against me!" Minohon boasted.

"Get ready you two, I expect the hard fight is about to come." Shinya directed.

"Wait! First we have to do our roll call!" Nami piped.

"Roll call?" Shinya repeated.

"Do we really?" Fujita said with a sigh.

"Come on guys! This is our first battle so we need to make our presence known." Nami explained.

Both boys were uncertain about this whole thing, but they admitted to themselves it seemed appropriate."

"All right. I'll start." Shinya said, finally relenting. Sheathing his weapon, Shinya crossed his fists and brought them out all while announcing himself. "Dragon of the skyward flames! Ryuu Red!"

Full of excitement, Nami was next. "Dragoness of the serene sea! Ryuu Blue!"

And lastly, Fujita. "Dragon of the vast land! Ryuu Yellow!"

And then it was time for the clincher. "The mighty fangs of the dragon tribes! Yosozyu Sentai! Ryuushiger!"

Just then, a great explosion rocked behind them as they all posed.

"Uh what was that?" Fujita asked.

"Don't ask me." Shinya replied.

"Oh never mind about that, we pulled it off." Nami reassured.

"Enough of this!" Minohon roared. "Naegi Hei!"

Right on cue, the wooden foot soldiers rose up from the ground, all while crying, "Naegi!"

"Everyone. Let's go!" Shinya directed.

Brandishing their Ryuu Kibas, the three Ryuushigers charged forward, as did the Naegi Hei. The sound of clashing blades sounded out as the two forces collided. The multi colored trio struck at their wooden combatants. Though the Naegi Hei were numerous, the Ryuushigers were skilled.

"Ryuu Kiba! Flame!" Shinya cried sending a flurry of fire towards a horde.

"Whoa! How do we do that?" Nami ask.

"Just concentrate!" Shinya said as he resumed fighting.

Just concentrate? Not much to go on. But they did it anyway.

Nami and Fujita concentrated, focused, and then they found themselves compelled to speak.

"Ryuu Kiba! Splash!" Nami shouted, sending out a torrent of water. The water struck against the Naegi Hei, defeating them.

"Ryuu Kiba! Sand!" Fujita shouted. On cue, sand shot forth and struck against the wooden foot soldiers.

More fell and the rest were easily handled. Minohon watched this all with uneasy eyes. He had brought them out for protection, but they were falling one by one. And now he was alone. And he didn't like that. Not even his reinforced horns were giving him any confidence.

"Everyone! Let's combine our power!" Shinya shouted.

Bringing their Ryuu Kibas together, they focused their energies, and the elements of Sky, Sea, and Land came together.

"Ryuu Kiba! Trinity Force!" they all shouted at once.

Fire, water, and sand all came together and spiraled toward Minohon. The minotaur fearfully stammered and shifted in his place. But it was too late considering how fast the attack was. A great explosion rocked the area and when the dust cleared Minohon was on the ground motionless, a burn mark upon his chest.

"All right! We did it!" Nami proclaimed.

Even Fujita and Shinya had to express their joy. So far, it was a victory, their first. And it felt good.

XXX

Onihan grumbled lightly. "Minohon was fallen." he stated.

Yukiffu put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my."

Pheoken turned around, facing the balcony. "It was expected."

Despite this setback, there was one who didn't feel any disappointment, no he still held an important task. Sir Yoseika played his flute, and played it well. As he did, the tree rots above began to glow and a great power resonated throughout the room. The other knights felt it, and it found its way to the human world.

XXX

"What's that sound?" Fujita noticed the music.

Shinya and Nami heard it as well. And they weren't the only ones who heard it.

"Hmmm?" Minohon muttered, eyes fluttering open as he suddenly felt something growing within him. It was power. Rising to his feet, he snorted and stamped his hooves. A bright glow enveloped his body and in a flash, he shot straight up, high into the air, and modified in size. He was now a giant, looming over the three Ryuushigers.

"He-He grew!" Nami stuttered.

The three Ryuushigers stumbled as Minohon stomped towards them, laughing all the while.

"Just calm down everyone!" Hinora's voice spoke up from her draconium.

"Yes. Hold up your draconium aloft." Mizami explained.

"What?" Shinya questioned.

"Don't question her. Just do it!" Tsuro ordered.

The three Ryuushigers turned their Ryuu Kibas upside down and held the pommels high.

"Now shout come forth Dragon Titans!" Hinora directed.

"Dragon Titans?" Shinya questioned. Another stomp from Minohon told them not to argue.

"Come forth Dragon Titans!" the trio shouted.

A bright light, a rainbow trio of red, blue, and yellow spread forth, high into the sky. Within the light, the three nature dragons emerged. But their forms didn't last as they too grew and shifted. When the light settled, the Ryuushigers gazed at their partner's new forms.

Hinora now looked like a traditional European dragon. A metallic red color with a black plating below her.

Mizami bore resemblance to a sea serpent. She was perfectly lithe save for the small turtle shell upon her back. Her ski nwas the same metallic shade as Hinora's, save for being blue. Then there were her sea green claws.

Tsuro was the oddest looking of them all. At most, he bore resemblance to a draconic horse. Four hooves, a short tail, with two horns spiring up from a draconic face. He was a metallic yellow, while his hooves were black.

Suddenly, the three Ryuushigers found themselves flying through the air and heading right towards the Dragon Titans. As soon as they neared the heads, they vanished and found themselves in a new realm. It was dark, save for lights mirroring their respective colors. And at the center was a platform.

"Where am I?" Shinya asked. The other Ryuushigers held the same sentiments. But it dawned upon them there was an indentation in the platform, as if something had to be inserted. There was only one thing. Taking their Ryuu Kibas, they inserted the blade in with the pommel facing upward. Each Ryuushiger placed a hand and right away, their vision changed. They could see the towering buildings, and they could see Minohon before them.

"This feels, incredible!" Shinya exclaimed.

"It's like we're one with our dragons!" Nami added.

"Is this really the result of our bond?" Fujita asked.

"Enough talk! Let's fight!" Tsuro exclaimed.

And they were off. The three dragons charged (or flew in Hinora and Mizami's case)

"Whatever! I'll smash you!" Minohon declared, charging forward himself.

The first to act was Mizami. "This will cool him down." she said forming a circle. Right as she did, a bubble formed. It swept over the field and struck Minohon.

"Yikes! That's cold!" he cried.

"Yo! Let me take this one!" Tsuro proclaimed. He rode right up to Minohon and rammed both of his front hooves upon his chest. And then, he brought them down causing a tremor. Minohon stumbled backwards before falling right on his rear.

And lastly it was Hinora's turn. "Hey ugly? How about a face full of flame!" Hinora boasted before sending out a stream of fire. It burned against Minohon's skin and set him ablaze. "All right. Enough of this. Let's finish him off!" Hinora proclaimed.

The three dragons came together and their bodies began to glow. Inside, their partners concentrated all of their might against their draconium and they felt that power rise. And when it reached its peak, the bodies of flashed and formed into a solid multi colors ball. The ball shot forward like a billiard and hit Minohon square in the chest. The ball bounced back and reformed back into the three dragons.

"This...can't...be!" Minohon shouted before he fell over and exploded.

The dragons let out a triumphant roar which echoes throughout the city. The people below watched with awe and amazement, especially with one woman in green.

"Now that's a shot!" she said as she took pictures with her camera.

The very same feeling could be felt by a boy in black. "Incredible!" he exclaimed.

And that's the general gist of how everyone felt. It was the first victory of the Ryuushigers.

XXX

The three Dragon Titans transformed back into their normal forms, and the Ryuushigers had gone back to their civilian attire.

"We did it!" Nami exclaimed happily hopping up and down.

"Indeed we did Nami. I look forward to working with you more." Mizami added.

"So you up for more rumbles?" Tsuro asked Fujita.

Fujita thought for a moment before answering. "Count on it."

Shinya was the next person to speak, but someone beat him too it.

"Well now that we're all settled, there are some things we have to hash out." Hinora spoke. "First off, I'm top dragon around here."

"And what just makes you top dragon hmm?" Mizami spoke with a hint of a challenge.

"Well, first off, I'm royalty, where as the rest of you are simply knights. And since my partner is Ryuu Red, technically that makes me the leader of all of you." she said to the other two dragons.

"I aint taking orders from you!" Tsuro piped.

"That's right. We are all equal here! And we don't need some spoiled little royal pain telling us what to do!"

"Royal pain!?" Hinora blurted. "I aint no royal pain! I am the utmost in draconic grace and beauty. I rock! I rule! I'm the best! So there nyaaaaaa!" She said as she pulled down one of her eye lids.

Shinya merely sighed and shook his head. "This isn't going how I thought it would." he muttered. But he knew there was nothing he could do. This was the start of a new team, and he would have to except it.

And so, the Super Sentai team walked off, uncertain of what the next horizon would bring.

To be continued...

A/N: Okay. Story time. A long time ago, I wrote a little fan entitled Yosozyu Sentai Ryuushiger. I wrote about two chapters in before I decided I didn't like it and promptly deleted it. However, I didn't want the idea to go to waste, so I decided to start it over from scratch. I think I did a much better job on it than the previous version. The chapter did run long though. About 21 pages. That's a lot for me. Well I plan on sticking with this version of Ryuushiger, though I must admit, updates may or may not be a little slow. I write plenty of other things on this site and beyond, and if the Ryuushiger chapters run about as long as this one, then it may take a while. But I will keep going and hopefully I can churn out something good. Well enjoy, review, and see you later!


	2. Chapter 2

"Since time began, the world has been guarded by the Nature Dragons. The Three Great Tribes of Sky, Sea, and Land, and the two Guardian Tribes of Forest and Steel. Together these five have kept the sanctity of this world in check. From the light of nature we thrive. But lurking in the darkness, are the Tree Clan Shizenma. Demons born from nature itself. They believe themselves the rightful heirs of the planet, while viewing humans and animals as parasites. For years, these two forces have been at odds, but eventually this escalated to a war. The threat of the Shizenma proved too much for the Nature Dragons to handle on their own. And so, the five tribes came together and chose five humans to bond with five nature dragons. They became the first Yosozyu Sentai Ryuushiger. The Ryuushiger and their dragon partners fought against the Shizenma and in the end, they were successful in sealing the Shizenma back into the earth. Yet sadly, the warriors of forest and steel lost their lives. And so today, the descendents of the surviving three warriors, and the descendents of their dragon partners now come together today."

And with that said, Oberon was at last finished.

The three humans, Shinya, Nami, and Fujita listened well, as did their dragons, Hinora, Mizami, and Tsuro. And then Hinora yawned.

"Yeah yeah gramps we already heard know this stuff." the dragoness replied in a bored tone.

Mizami swiftly turned to her sky tribe comrade. "Princess Hinora! You should show the elder more respect than that."

Then there came another yawn, this time from Tsuro. "I dunno Mizami, that story was kind of dull."

"Sir Tsuro!" Mizami said aghast.

The sea nature dragon was then lowered down as Nami grabbed hold of her. "There there partner! I personally liked the story!"

Mizami let out a sigh. "Well thank goodness, I'm glad somebody has the decency to show some respect."

Despite the blatant disregard for his story's importance to Nature Dragon (and Ryuushiger) lore, Oberon couldn't help but chuckle. "My, the innocence of youth. Trust me young ones, when you get older you will appreciate stories and their role in life. But this brings us to the present." The old dragon gestured to the rest of the group. "You did well in your first battle as a team, but the trials head can only become more strenuous. So I believe a bit of training is in order."

"Training?" the warriors and dragons of sea and land said at once.

Oberon fluttered above high in the air. "Fujita, Nami, Tsuro, Mizami, your skills still need refinement. You have access to your elemental powers, but you have yet to unlock the form change into your higher weapon forms."

The higher weapon forms, just like Shinya's sword.

"You mean our weapons can transform like that too?" Nami asked.

"That is correct." Oberon answered. "Any Ryuushiger can channel their elements into a physical representation."

"Well in that case. A little training probably wouldn't hurt us." Fujita concurred.

"Yeah I'm game!" Tsuro concurred.

Nami and Mizami both had the same thoughts. Shinya was a lot more unreadable and Hinora looked absolutely uninterested.

"Excellent! Now since you two are still beginners, you will be sparring against an opponent who's had more experience." Oberon said.

"Really? Who is it?" Nami asked.

Shinya merely stood in front and said one word, "Me."

 _Chapter Two: Ryuu Gattai! Ryuu Knight!_

And so the three Ryuushigers stood transformed. Shinya on one side, while Nami and Fujita on the other. All had their Ryuu Kibas ready, as were they.

Oberon fluttered to the side, away from all the combatants. "Now...begin!" the old dragon announced.

All three opponents rushed each other. Blades clanged as they drew close, Shinya taking the lead in attacking. Nami and Fujita fumbled a bit, but did their best to keep up. And as they did so, they were finding it increasingly difficult to keep their steps up. Shinya swung in horizontal and vertical strikes, causing his teammates to either parry or dodge. It was a difficult fight to say the least. But then Shinya decided to step it up.

Taking his Ryuu Kiba, he focused his energies and in a flash, it transformed into its sword form. He swing once and a stream of flame shot out. Nami was so nervous that she dropped her Ryuu Kiba.

"I'm sorry!" she piped.

Fujita backed away, not wanting to get burnt.

"Now, focus your energies you two! Focus on your Ryuu Kiba and feel the energy flow!" Oberon instructed.

Nami and Fujita did so, but were finding it near impossible to gain their weapon forms. They thought and concentrated, but nothing came of it.

"It's no use!" Fujita bemoaned giving up.

"Yeah! It's too hard!" Nami whined.

Oberon and Shinya both let out a sigh. Though Shinya was the first to speak. "Oberon, are you sure they're ever going to be ready?" he asked.

Oberon fluttered in front of the group. "Perhaps a rest is in order?"

The two newbie Ryuushigers were quite happy to hear that news. Shinya merely sighed and shook his head. They were still fresh, that much he could tell. The Ryuushigers detransformed back into their civilian forms. As they did, their nature dragons emerged from their draconium.

"Told ya Shinya and I are the best!" Hinora boasted. "Really I don't know why you two even bother?"

"Hinora!" Shinya chided.

"What? I'm just telling the truth." Hinora defended.

Shinya opened his mouth to speak, and then looked over at Nami and Fujita. "They just need work is all. You can't expect them to be perfect on the first go."

"Shinya is correct Princess Hinora." Oberon concurred.

The dragoness crossed her arms, knowing she was outweighed in opinion. "Well I'm still the best dragon. So there!"

Mizami let out a growl. "Great. Out of all the dragons in the Sky Tribe, we had to get stuck with a spoiled brat."

Hinora heard that and flew right towards her. "Well better to be me than some overstuffed Sea Tribe dork!"

"What did you just call me?!" Mizami demanded.

"Dork!" Hinora reiterated.

That made Mizami red in the face. "Why you cheeky little."

The two dragons butted heads, and upon contact, steam began to rise upward.

"Yeah yeah bring it on splashy." Hinora dared.

Tsuro flew above the two females whistling as he did. "Oh cat fight, cat fight!"

Fujita yanked his dragon partner down while Nami attempted to calm Mizami.

All in all, another day in regards to the team of Yosozyu Sentai Ryuushiger.

XXX

Deep in the Shizoku realm, the Naegi Hei gathered, all at the base of Yggdrasil Castle. They looked up high, awaiting word from their leaders, the Knights of the Four Seasons. The one to arrive was Sir Phoeken.

He stood at the balcony, swords at his side and head held high. "Today is a day of destiny!" he began, boldly and to the great crowd. The Naegi Hei listened well, weapons at their sides. "For too long we have stood dormant, trapped and sealed beneath the earth's crust! Now the seal has broken and we can reclaim this world as ours!"

"Naegi!" The Naegi Hei cried, weapons raised high.

"But first! We will obliterate the Ryuushigers! They will fall by our swords!" Phoeken raised one of his swords high to the sky and the Naegi Hei mimed him.

"Naegi! Naegi! Naegi!" The cries all chorused together. Forming into one voice.

Phoeken sheathed his sword and returned inside.

"You're just riling them up." said Lady Yukiffu.

"They need the encouragement." Onihan added.

Phoeken huffed. "Hmmph! It will encourage them to be useful for once!" The phoenix knight was stern as ever. "That last battle was a disgrace!"

Yukiffu sighed, "I must agree with you there. It certainly wasn't a victory for us."

"Yes. These new Ryuushigers might prove a challenge." Onihan concurred. "Especially Ryuu Red."

Out of all the Ryuushigers, they had noticed that Ryuu Red was the most experienced of the Ryuushigers. He was the leader, the representative of the lead dragon clan. The very essence of fire.

"He must be extinguished." Onihan jammed hit the floor with the stick of his hammer. On cue, a seed dropped to the ground, right into Onihan's free hand. "I call upon Yggdrasil, the source of life, progenitor of the Shizenma." The seed began to glow and hum. "I call upon the spirits that reside within." The seed pulsed, vibrated as life began to overtake it. "Oh squire! Come to me!"

The seed flashed with a fierce light and floated in the air. The seed pulsed and hummed and something began to form, with the seed at its core. First came the arms, and then the legs And then the light exploded and solidified.

"Squire Ifrihono!" the creature bellowed.

Standing before the three knights was a creature with orange skin. Exposed thighs and biceps, but the rest was covered in black armor, on the chest, lower arms, and shins. The head was exposed, a great horned demon with amber colored hair spilling downward upon the back. This was Squire Ifrihono.

"How may I serve you Onihan-sama?" Ifrihono asked.

"Go to the surface, and draw the Ryuushigers out." Onihan ordered.

"As you wish!" and with that said, Ifrihono was gone in a flash.

Phoeken "hmmphed" again, "Sending out another one of your squires to fail?" he asked.

Surprisingly, Onihan wasn't the least offended. "You judge too harshly Sir Phoeken. I am merely applying strategy. If Ryuu Red is the most powerful of the Ryuushigers, then Ifrihono will prove quite useful."

And so the next battle, was underway.

XXX

Upon the surface, things were peaceful, people were going about their business and overall it was a nice day. The events of the previous day were still a far cry to what was happening now. Yes, things were that peaceful. That is until something emerged. Right from the ground, something came. Upon seeing it, the people burst into screams and began to fled as the creature began emitting flames from its breath.

"In the name of the Shizenma! This world will be conquered!" the demon cried as it continued its attack.

XXX

Back within the dragon realm, Oberon, Hinora, Mizami, and Tsuro each felt a chill wind upon their neck.

"The Shizenma are attacking." Oberon stated.

To the three Ryuushigers, that was their cue to suit up. Their dragons vanished into their draconium and the three Ryuusigers twisted them, opening up the blades.

"Ryuu Valor!" The all shouted and on cue, they transformed into their Ryuushiger forms.

Taking the dracomium ends of their weapons, they cut a line into the plane and stepped through the light. Before they knew it, they were at the sight of the Shizenma attack. There they saw a demon in orange and black spitting out flames and making an overall ruckus.

"Shizenma!" Shinya shouted. The demon halted its attack to notice three heroes in red, blue, and yellow. "We won't allow you to rampage any longer!"

Striking a pose, Shinya declared, "Dragon of the skyward flames! Ryuu Red!"

Doing a similar pose, Nami declared, "Dragoness of the serene sea! Ryuu Blue!"

And last but not least, Fujita did the same, "Dragon of the vast land! Ryuu Yellow!"

The trio then did outstretched their free palms and said, "The mighty fangs of the dragon tribes! Yosozyu Sentai! Ryuushiger!"

The demon tilted his head. "Ryuushiger? Well whatever. I'm going to finish you all! Naegi Hei!"

On cue, the wooden foot soldiers emerged from the ground. "Naegi! Naegi!" they cried.

And right on their cue, the Ryuushigers rushed into battle. They slashed their way through the Naegi Hei, utilizing their elements.

"Ryuu Kiba! Flame!" Shinya cried sending out a flurry of fire.

"Ryuu Kiba! Splash!" Nami cried sending out a spurt of water.

"Ryuu Kiba! Sand!" Fujita cried mixing up a whirlwind of sand.

The three attacks struck at the wooden soldiers causing them to explode. Ifrihono was taken aback slightly as the Naegi Hei were defeated so easily.

"Now it's your turn!" Shinya declared. "Form Shift!" Shinya's Ryuu Kiba shifted and changed into its sword form. With his blade in hand, Shinya charged forward. Fire ignited upon the blade and Shinya slid forward.

"Flame Strike!" he cried, striking against the monster.

Standing on the opposite end, he had expected that to be the end of it. But strangely, it wasn't. The fire still was set ablaze but the flames did no harm. Then, they got smaller. They sank or rather absorbed into the demon's body.

"What!?" Shinya exclaimed.

The demon beat his chest giving off a satisfied sigh. "That felt good."

"Why you!" Shinya wasn't one to give up and struck again.

Fujita, who had been watching, figured out right away what was happening. "Wait stop!" he called, but it was too late.

Shinya struck again, fire blazing upon the blade. He struck multiple times and each time the fire would be absorbed. This confused and enraged Shinya all the more and he continued his attack.

"Shinya! You need to stop!" Fujita called.

Shinya jammed his blade deep inside the monster's gut and he sent the flames forward. "Just need more." he said as he applied more force. All the while, the monster took it all in. And that didn't stop Shinya.

 _"Shinya stop!"_ Hinora's voice within his mind.

And that's what made Shinya stop. Withdrawing his sword, he stepped a few feet backwards. The demon patted its chest, quite pleased with himself.

"Ah! I thank you! That felt refreshing!" Ifrihono said.

"Shinya get back! He absorbs fire!" Fujita warned.

Shinya did as he was told but Ifrihono was faster on the draw.

"Allow me to express my gratitude!" With a mighty breath, he breathed forth a stream of fire towards the three Ryuushigers. The fire engulfed them sending sparks everywhere as they fell to the ground. Ifrihono prepared to fire again when suddenly, he made a belching noise. Smoke wafted forth from his mouth, rising high into the air. "Ugh. I ate too much. I need a break." and with a flash, he was gone.

Nami tilted her head to the side. "Well that was convenient.

XXX

"That cowardly little!" Phoeken was in a rampage. He had watched the battle above and he wasn't too pleased. "Your squire ran!" he accused towards Onihan.

Despite that, Onihan remained calm. "Fear not. For he is merely cooling down."

And to the left sat Ifrihono, standing in a pool and dousing himself with water. Steam rose as he exhaled.

XXX

Shinya put more force into each thrust. The fire flared as he danced it around. Now power such as this was hard to control, if left unchecked. But in the proper hands, it was a handy tool. And none was safer in the hands of Ryuu Red. Yet, he didn't feel that way right now. After what had happened, he wasn't so sure of himself anymore.

"Need more!" he told himself.

Inside the draconium, Hinora put all her energy in,"Woah! Shinya! Easy there!" But frankly, she was having enough. With a jolt of light, she emerged forth from the draconium. "Come on man, you're burning me out." she exclaimed with a huff of smoke.

"Come on Hinora, we can't stop!" Shinya urged. And without another word, she was sucked back into the draconium, but then she quickly emerged again. "Hinora!"

"No! I'm done!" Hinora protested.

All the while, Nami and Fujita were still watching.

"He's been at it since we got back." Nami noticed.

"And she's getting agitated." Mizami said, noticing Hinora's demeanor.

"Shinya? Maybe you should give it a rest?" Nami suggested.

Shinya was hearing none of it and continued to practice with his Ryuu Kiba, even without Hinora powering him.

"I just have to keep going. You saw what happened, he overloaded on fire. So if I keep feeding him he's bound to burn out again." Shinya reasoned.

Even Fujita had to admit, that plan did make sense. But the key problem lied in the execution.

"Shinya. You can't be sure of that." said Fujita.

"Yeah. The dude probably just had a fluke is all." Tsuro conjectured.

Still, Shinya wasn't hearing of it. He would get stronger. Even if it killed him.

"Honestly. I don't know why you're being so stubborn." Fujita said with a shake of his head.

"I'm not stubborn. I'm determined." Shinya countered. "I have to get stronger."

"Look you don't have to do this alone. We're all in this together." Nami reminded.

And that made Shinya stop. "Look I appreciate what you're doing, but you wouldn't understand what this means to me."

"Well we can try. We're a team." Nami said.

Shinya wanted to answer, but found the words were impossible to get out. But that was put on hold as all three dragons sensed something.

"Shizenma!" they all said in unison.

Sheathing his weapon, Shinya looked with determination in his eyes, "Duty calls."

And the three of them were off. Ripping a hole in the fabric of reality they entered through it and found themselves back at the city streets. And there standing before them was Squire Ifrihono.

"So you've returned." Ifrihono said.

Brandishing their Ryuu Kiba's, the trio held them aloft and shouted, "Ryuu Valor!". In a flash, they were all transformed into Ryuushigers. Though they were all ready to fight, Shinya was the first to fight.

"Shinya wait!" Fujita called.

But Shinya wasn't listening. Taking his weapon, it transformed into the Blaze Sword and he was ready. As soon as he neared the demon he slashed at him repeatedly. Ifrihono took it all, partially out of confidence, but partially because he could take the pain.

Shinya decided to kick it up a notch so he turned on the flames. They licked against Ifrihono's body. Shinya increased it all the same again, but before his eyes, the monster absorbed it.

"Shinya stop! That's only going to make him stronger!" Nami cried.

And to his surprise, Shinya stopped. He knew his method wasn't working, best not to make it worse. So Shinya continued to attack again, swinging his sword with full force, but then. Ifrihono grabbed hold of the blade.

"Now it's my turn." said Ifrihono.

The monster then breathed a stream of flame right back into Shinya. The Ryuushiger fell backwards as he spun and the sparks flew. Upon the ground, Shinya struggled to get up, but he was finding his attack's had no effect. It was times like this he wished he was a different element.

"Fujita! We have to do something!" Nami declared.

Staring at his Ryuu Kiba, Fujita decided. "You're right. Even if we haven't gotten our weapon forms yet, we still have to try."

Brandishing their Ryuu Kibas, the pair charged forward weapons raised.

"Ryuu Kiba! Splash!"

"Ryuu Kiba! Sand!"

Both attacks flowed toward Ifrihono, and just as before, he took them. But Nami and Fujita didn't end there. They kept going firing off their respective elements.

"Guys. It's no use." said Shinya.

"That may be. But we aren't giving up!" Fujita declared.

"Right! We won't stop and neither should you!" proclaimed Nami.

Shinya watched with awe as both his teammates fought, pressing all of their elemental powers together in hopes of taking the monster down. Then with a roar, Ifrihono banished away the elemental streams.

"It's useless. Your weak attacks have no effect upon me!" Ifrihono boasted.

"We don't care! We're going to keep trying!" Nami exclaimed.

"That's right! We'll never give up! That's what being a Ryuushiger is all about!" Fujita chimed in.

Suddenly, something then happened. The draconium of Nami and Fujita each began to glow. Holding their weapons up in confusion, the two were then blinded by a blue and yellow glow. When the light died down, their Ryuu Kiba's had changed. They were no longer the dagger like shapes, but instead had metamorphosed. Nami's Ryuu Kiba had changed into a long spear, blue in color with a wave like pattern at the blade. Fujita's had become an axe, yellow in color with a rocky formation around the edging.

The pair couldn't believe it. They had finally achieved...

"Your weapon forms!" Shinya exclaimed.

Yes, indeed they had. Their sheer determination had ignited the transformation.

"Wave Spear!" Nami proclaimed.

"Rock Axe!" Fujita proclaimed.

Ifrihono stepped backwards, uncertain of how to respond towards this new development. But he still held his confidence. Surely these two wouldn't prove any difference in their strength. With their courage, Nami and Fujita charged forward. Raising their weapons high, they brought them down upon Ifrihono. Striking horizontally and vertically, they managed to send him back a few feet.

"What the!" exclaimed Ifrihono.

Taking her spear, she swung it in an arc. "Aqua Stream!" Nami called. The water splashed against Ifrihono who immediately sparked and gave off steam.

With his axe, Fujita struck the ground. "Critical Quake!" he called. On cue, a great fissure formed in the ground, and when it arrived at Ifrihono's feet, several rocks arose striking him and sending him flying in the air before falling back upon the ground hard.

Getting to his feet, Shinya brandished his own weapon. He watched as Ifrihono arose and noticed upon his abdomen, there was a wound. And that's when he got an idea.

"Everyone. Let's attack at once, aim for the wound!" he said and charged forward.

Weapon ready, he charged forward and as soon as he neared, he inserted the sword into the open wound. With energy within him, he shot the flames forth. Normally this would be just what Ifrihono needed, but Nami and Fujita joined in with their weapons. They joined them at the tip and shot their own respective element energies forth.

As the force of the trio joined together, Ifrihono felt very different inside. The fire he felt and it soothed him, but the combination of water and earth doused and gave a new feeling. And it wasn't pleasant. The trio then removed their weapons and stood back. Sparks flew from Ifrihono, multicolored as he felt the trio of elements overfill him to the brim.

"I...can't...take...it!" he growled.

"Okay. Let's finish him!" Shinya declared.

Charging forward, he swung his blade and slid to the other side. Nami did likewise with her spear as did Fujita with his axe. Soon, all three of them were on the opposite side of the monster who gave a final cry as he collapsed and exploded.

"We did it!" Nami cheered.

Shinya and Fujita said nothing, but felt the same as their teammate.

Before they could fully celebrate, something zipped past them. Or rather, flew past them. It landed just at the body of the fallen monster. It was clad in green armor and held violet skin with curly green hair. Behind its back were a pair of fairy wings.

Placing a hand to the fallen beast, the fairy spoke. "Alas, poor Ifrihono. He gave all he could muster, but their strength was far greater."

The three Ryuushigers could sense something from the fairy, and it wasn't a good feeling. "Who are you?" Shinya asked.

The fairy arose and addressed the three Ryuushigers. "Melodious as the spring. I am Sir Yoseika, the knight of spring. One of the four knights of the Shizenma." said the fairy. "And you are the Ryuushigers."

Just hearing he was from the Shizenma, that was enough for the the Ryuushigers to put up their fighting stances.

Yoseika looked to his fallen comrade, staring at it with remorse. "Alas, you shall be avenged. I shall give you new life." He then brought something to his lips. The Ryuushigers could see it was an ocarina. As soon as his lips touched it, a melody began to play. It was soft but with a somber feeling. The Ryuushigers recognized it as the music from before. Back when Minohon fell. The melody surged through Ifrihono's body. Something started to pulse within; it was a heartbeat. At last, the monster's eyes opened up and then his body rose up. A great glow covered it and he shot right up, grew to a giant.

The fairy knight looked to the Ryuushigers. "Take care Ryuushigers." And then he fluttered his wings and flew off.

Ifrihono stomped towards the Ryuushigers, chuckling all the while.

"This is bad!" Fujita proclaimed.

"He's coming right towards us!" said Nami.

"We need to even the playing field." Shinya suggested.

Their weapons devolved back into the Ryuu Kibas, and held them aloft.

"Come forth Dragon Titans!"

Three streams of light shined force from their draconium, red, blue, and yellow. They formed into a rainbow and within them their Nature Dragons traveled. They grew and shifted until they became their Titan forms. The three Ryuushigers leapt into the air and faded into their dragons. Soon they were within the mental scape of their dragons. Joining their Ryuu Kibas with the platforms, they were now ready to fight.

"Take this!" Ifrihono shouted. He breathed out a stream of flames towards the three dragons. The fire licked them causing them pain, but not enough.

"Look like's he's mad." Shinya said.

"Well considering we killed him it makes sense." Fujita added in.

Nami held tightly against her Ryuu Kiba, using the hilt akin to a steering wheel. "Should we just do it like before?" she asked.

A good question, but the trio got their answer.

"Shinya." Hinora piped.

"Nami." Mizami piped.

"Fujita." Tsuro piped.

The three Ryuushigers listened to their dragons.

"This guy's not going to go down easily just by ourselves." said Hinora.

"We need to step things up!" Tsuro said.

"Concentrate, focus your energies into us and then something wonderful will happen." Mizami instructed.

The three did so, focusing their energies into the draconium. On the outside, the three dragons began to glow, much to Ifrihono's surprise.

Hinora was the first to rise, her body folding in into almost a square. Her belly was face up and upon the upper chest was the claw symbol of the dragon tribes. Her tail folded up upon the back, wings folding in.

Mizami was next. She broke apart right between the turtle shell upon her back. Her maw opened up and out came a black colored hand. On the other end, her tail tip folded back allowing another hand to come out.

Tsuro was last. He folded in place, spreading out and almost thinning as he formed a pair of legs. His head right at the waist. All three came together. Hinora forming the chest and torso, Tsuro forming the legs, and Mizami forming the arms. Lastly, a red colored head with a metallic face emerged from Hinora. It held two frill like appendages which functioned as "ears". The formation had formed, and the three Ryuushigers felt compelled to shout out.

"Ryuu Gattai! Ryuu Knight!"

The Ryuushigers found themselves in a new realm. It was the same black realm as when they were in their respective dragons, Each of them stood side by side. Shinya in the center, Nami to his right, and Fujita to his left. Their respective platforms were right underneath them and above them were a triangular formation of red, blue and yellow. This was the legendary combination.

"This is incredible." Shinya said with amazement.

"I've never felt so powerful." Nami chimed.

"I think this evens the odds." said Fujita.

Outside, Ifrihono still held on a brave face. "This doesn't change a thing! You still can't beat me!" He breathed flames towards the metal warrior. Ryuu Knight walked forward, the fires licking its body and kept going. As soon as it neared Ifrihono, it gave a mighty punch right in the creature's face. Then followed up with another punch and another and another.

Meanwhile, back within the dragon realm, Oberon was watching intently. "They did it! They actually did it!" the old dragon said with pride. Suddenly he felt a chill. A feeling had swelled up inside the realm and centered on a black box on the corner. "Is it? Can it be?" Oberon said in amazement.

Back on the battlefield, Ifrihono and Ryuu Knight were trading blows. And inside the three Ryuushigers were using all of their might in the fight.

"We're actually evenly matched!" Shinya said.

"Yeah, and now it's time for the finisher!" Hinora's voice echoed throughout the chamber.

Holding it's hand aloft, it summoned down a giant broadsword. Taking it, Ryu Knight slashed against Ifrihono's chest.

"Take that meany!" Nami chided.

"He certainly deserved it." Mizami added.

"But I think it's about time we finish this." said Fujita.

"Right!" Tsuro added.

Channeling all of their elemental energies, the trio joined it all within the sword. Then with a mighty slash, Ryuu Knight struck Ifrihono. He flew back, landing on his back. He then got up, sparks flying and his body convulsing.

"Looks like my flame has been doused!" he gave a final cry as he fell back and exploded.

Ryuu Knight put its arms down, striking a stoic pose. The Ryuushigers had won again.

XXX

Back within the dragon realm, the Ryuushigers were content with themselves.

"Score another win for us!" Nami boasted.

Shinya had to silently agree, this time was starting to come together. And in some way, he was proud of it.

"The Shizenma don't stand a chance." Fujita added in.

"Ah Ryuushigers!" Oberon's voice called to the trio. "Congratulations on another victory, but I have some outstanding news."

"What kind of news Oberon?" Shinya asked.

Oberon then gestured into a nearby box. "Over here. I sensed their pulse today during your fight. Opening it up, the Ryuushigers were in for a sight. Even their dragons emerged from their draconium. Within the box was something they hadn't expected, but they knew it well. It was a pair of draconium: one green, the other black.

A/N: Got this done. And there we have it, chapter 2. I gotta say, I sometimes wonder if I am pulling off the Sentai feel or not. And judging from the ending, it looks like we will be having two new Ryuushigers soon. Enjoy and read!


	3. Chapter 3

The day had gone on long within the city. All residents were winding down and had their own businesses to attend to. Each window held their own story, and the story in question centered on an apartment window. Inside it was dark. Not because the resident wasn't home; they were home but preferred to have things dark. Mainly because she was in her darkroom. It was a simple darkroom. Above, pictures were lined up, drying after being recently developed. All of them entailed one thing: Ryuu Knight. Though the resident didn't know the name, that was only known to the readers of this tale.

But what should be known, was that the resident was a woman. A woman clad in green. She wore a simple beret atop her head, a newsboy cap actually. She felt it fitting to her character.

"There we go. Nice and easy." she spoke to herself. She removed another picture and hung it. The girl smiled to herself. "Now this is a scoop."

And with that pleased remark, she called it a day. The morning would bring in new possibilities for her, and once she revealed her scoop, she would make it closer to the big leagues.

XXX

"What?" the three Ryuushigers said in unison.

"Did you say?" Hinora piped in.

"That?" Mizami piped.

"The warriors of Forest and Steel?" Tsuro piped.

"Are reviving?" all three dragons chimed in unison.

Oberon nodded. "That is correct young dragons. Like I said, I sensed their pulse today."

"But Oberon? I thought you said that the two warriors died?" said Shinya.

"Yeah, if their dead then they don't have descendents to inherit their power." Nami added.

Fujita was rather surprised that she figured that out so easily. "What she said." he simply said, wanting to add his own two cents in there.

"Yes." Oberon remarked sadly. "That is indeed true, but there is something about the tale that you do not know." The old dragon fluttered into the air, mind going deep in thought. "After their deaths, the dragon partners of the Forest and Steel were besides themselves with grief. They had grown close to their human partners and felt like they had lost a piece of themselves. The warriors of the two guardian tribes were strong in spirit and it were those very spirits that endured. For you see, the two dragon partners believed that their partners would reborn if ever the Shizenma were to return."

"Reborn?" Shinya repeated.

"Oh wait! You mean like reincarnation!" Nami chimed in.

Fujita was surprised again. Apparently Nami was smarter than she looked.

"Correct. And in anticipation of that day, the two dragons put themselves into suspended animation, to await for the day their partner's souls would return to them." Oberon concluded.

The Ryuushigers and their dragons let this process in their minds for a bit, and they all came to the sudden realization.

"More Ryuushigers!" Nami exclaimed.

Fujita shook his head. "Well duh."

"And that means more dragons too!" Nami also piped.

"Again, duh." Fujita added.

Nami merely gave him a chiding look but ignored it all the same.

"I just hope we don't get any other females. I mean I'm all the female we really need, but I don't think I could stand another female like her." Hinora gestured to Mizami.

A vein twitched upon the sea dragon's forehead. "Well excuse me! Frankly I think that this team needs more than one female. And honestly I shudder to think of what this team would be if it only had you as it's sole feminine influence." said Mizami.

"Oh yeah? Well personally I think I'm better stock than you! I'm royalty!" she said with pride.

"I may not be royalty but my mind is certainly fresher than that pampered plop of gray matter you possess!"

The two dragons butted their heads against one another. Upon contact, steam rose from the spots they butted. Each one tried to overcome the other but both were equal.

"Okay okay that's enough you two." Tsuro said getting in-between the two girls. "As much as cat fights are fun to watch, we gotta act like a team."

The two girls parted ways and returned to their partner's sides.

"That was a bit out of character for you." said Fujita.

Tsuro shrugged. "Eh whatever. I just wanted to say something smart."

"Well well, I think it's all for the best that we get some rest for tonight." Oberon suggested.

The Ryuushigers and their dragons all agreed and they all retired for the night. As they did so, little did they know that the new day would bring in new possibilities. They were soon to be a team of five, and this was still a new development for them. After all, they were still a fresh team of three. Would they really be up for adding new members? But they supposed that would have to wait until it happened. As the Ryuushigers, they had to be ready for anything. And this was one such a thing. But for now, they rested, and the night went on, until morning banished it away.

 _Chapter Three: The Forest Breeze. Ryuu Green!_

XXX

It was a bright new morning for the newspaper. Everyone inside was doing their own part to ensure that the city got the info on what was happening. Each one had their own mission, and the same applied to one girl clad in green. Her name was Hana Sakura. Or just Sakura. What set her apart was the newsboy cap atop her head. It was her signature and what marked her as one who was full of gaining a scoop.

Today was the day, she told herself. She told herself that for a long time, but she knew that today was the day for sure. In her arms she carried a portfolio. It was precious cargo for her, and she just had to deliver it. She made her way through the building before she came to the main office. There she would meet with the editor. She stood in front of his office table and presented the portfolio to him. Opening it up, a plethora of photographs were presented to him. All of them depicting a giant multi colored robot doing battle with a fiery demon. Another set of pictures depicted three giant metal dragons doing battle with a minotaur. These were scoops she told herself. And these would lead her to a stable career. These are...

"Not what I'm looking for." the editor said.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. "What?"

"You heard me. I was looking for a scoop but this isn't what I'm looking for." continued the editor.

Sakura still couldn't believe her ears. "What do you mean!? These are high quality pictures!"

"High quality or not. A giant metal man isn't what I'm looking for." The editor rose to his feet and spread out his arms. "I'm looking for a certain pizazz ya know? Some new charm that will draw in readers. Bring me something like that, and then I'll be impressed."

Sakura wanted to argue this further, wanted to tell him this was the scoop he was looking for, but she put away her pictures and took the portfolio. Her trek outside the building was hardly full of hope.

"Well this is just great." she muttered to herself. "I bring him a scoop and he tells me it's something he isn't looking for. How can you not think giant dragons is a scoop! I ask you!" she cried to the heavens. Yet, she should have come with that expectation. She had come in with numerous "scoops", yet none of them had made her part of the newspaper. It was disheartening, but even more so with the fact she was always interested in being a reporter, ever since she was a little girl. Where the other girls played with dolls, she was busy with a notebook and a pen. She had big dreams, big dreams indeed, but now they seemed so far off.

Things couldn't get any worse.

Suddenly a loud scream pierced the air as people came running the opposite direction. As she looked ahead, she saw something that made her want to take a snapshot. There were wooden soldiers, all of them spreading around, weapons raised and crying out "Naegi!". Snapshot worthy, the true snapshot was behind the soldiers. At first glance, it looked like a giant jellyfish. Not just a jellyfish, but shaped like a man. Two legs and two arms. The head was shaped like a jellyfish with a similar pattern upon the chest and stingers spreading all over.

"Jelly!" the creature cried "Jelly! Jelly!"

Sakura looked at the new creature, camera in hand. While the people ran, she was too entranced by it.

"I gotta take a shot of this." she muttered, preparing her camera.

"Wait!" someone cried.

Sakura put down the camera and looked towards the new sight. Three sights to be exact. Three figures appeared from nowhere. They were clad in red, blue, and yellow. And what was noticeable were their helmets, which were shaped like dragons.

"Dragon of the skyward flames! Ryuu Red!" cried the red warrior.

"Dragoness of the serene sea! Ryuu Blue!" cried the blue warrior.

"Dragon of the vast land! Ryuu Yellow!" finished the yellow warrior.

The three of them did an individual pose. "The mighty fangs of the dragon tribes! Yosozyu Sentai Ryuushiger!"

"Ryuushigers eh? I heard about you from my knight. I am Squire Jellysanoo." the jellyfish monster said.

Dropping their pose, the red warrior tilted his head to the side in a confuse manner. "A jellyfish?"

The blue warrior was likewise confused. "The first one was a minotaur, and the second one was an ifrit. How does a jellyfish fit in with the mythological theme?"

The yellow warrior pondered for a moment, before coming to a conclusion. "Well Susanoo had a jellyfish serving him, then he shattered his bones as punishment. So I guess this creature fits the theme if I guess.

"Enough of this! Naegi Hei attack!" Jellysanoo ordered.

"Naegi!" the wooden warriors cried.

All parties closed in to attack, ready and willing to fight. The Ryuushigers brandished their weapons. The Naegi Hei responded in kind and their weapons clashed.

Back and forth they went bit by bit and force by force. It was a true fight.

"Ryuu Kiba! Flame!" Ryuu Red cried sending out a flurry of flames. It sparked against the wooden warriors who fell backwards and exploded.

"Ryuu Kiba!" both the yellow and blue warriors cried at once. Taking both of their weapons, they held them upward and shot them forth.

"Splash!" cried Ryuu Blue sending out a spurt of water.

"Sand!" cried Ryuu Yellow warrior sending out a spray of sand.

The attacks mixed together but instead of forming mud, they spiraled together and struck against the wooden foot soldiers.

"All right!" cried the blue warrior.

The yellow warrior was silent but it was clear he still held the same sentiments.

The red warrior pointed his weapon towards Jellysanoo. "Now its your turn!"

Jellysanoo looked nervous but kept his ground. "You don't scare me!"

In a blaze of flame, Ryuu Red's weapon weapon transformed into a flame patterned broadsword. He charged forward ready to strike until...

"That's perfect!" a voice said followed by a bright flash

Ryuu Red nearly dropped his weapon as the flashes continued. In-between flashes, the red warrior managed to see what the source was: a camera. And it was being held by a woman in green.

"Good shot! Keep it up! Give me more!" she said as she continued to take pictures.

"Huh? What?" Ryuu Red said confusedly.

Both Ryuu Blue and Yellow were confused as well. "Is this for real?" Yellow said to Blue.

"I think so?" Blue replied, scratching the side of her helmet.

"Wait wait! Hold on!" Red said as he tried to stifle the shots. Not willing to take it anymore, he grabbed hold of the camera and held it tightly.

"Hey hold on!" the green girl protested. But her cries fell upon deaf ears.

"Look, enough with the pictures okay? If you couldn't tell we're busy." Red chided as if he were speaking to a child.

The green girl hardly looked offended, but she still looked disappointed. "Geez I'm sorry. I just wanted to get a good scoop."

"Scoop?" Red questioned. And then he noticed something, the monster was gone. "Hey where did he go?" Red gently pushed the girl aside and looked everywhere.

"He must have fled when you were talking to that girl." Yellow realized.

"Do you think he got far?" Blue asked.

"I don't know, Hinora? Can you sense him?" Red spoke the the red orb in the pommel of his weapon.

"No I can't but-" a voice piped up from the weapon.

This surprised Sakura but it only perked her intrigue even more.

"Right!" Shinya interrupted whatever the young dragon was about to say. "Let's head back to base and wait till he shows himself again."

"Right!" the other two Ryuushigers chorused.

Taking their weapons, they slashed open a hole into space which they traversed through. When the opening closed, they were gone. Sakura stood there dumbfounded. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. The one thing she regretted was that she didn't take a picture when she had the chance. However, she still had some pictures of the red warrior himself, and that was something. With camera in hand, she rushed off to develop her pictures.

XXX

"Well? How did it go?" Oberon asked.

Shinya untransformed and ran his hands against his head. "It was going fine until some noisy reporter type snooped in."

"Reporter type?" Oberon repeated in a questioned tone.

"Yeah you know? Someone with a camera. Was taking shots of me and everything." Shinya remarked with disappointment. The disappointment of course reflecting on the lost Shizenma monster.

"Very strange for her to pop up like that." said Fujita, himself also feeling disappointed that the monster got away due to the girl's influence."

"She did have a nice hat." Nami chimed.

Fujita only sighed in exasperation towards his teammate's sentence.

"Yeah! But that girl was special!" Hinora said suddenly popping up.

Shinya looked at her questionably. "Special? Special how?"

"That girl had the scent of dragons on her!" Hinora claimed.

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

"Yeah. I know you humans couldn't smell it, but that girl held the same mark of a Ryuushiger." Hinora added.

Oberon pondered that for a moment and then he realized. "One of the reincarnated warriors!"

That got everyone's attention. Shinya grabbed hold of his dragon partner shaking her slightly. "Why didn't you tell us this before?" he asked.

Hinora pushed herself away from her partner and crossed her arms. "Well if you hadn't interrupted me, maybe I would have said something." she said with a defiant pout.

Ignoring that, the Shinya cut a hole to the outside world. "Come on! If we were able to sense her-"

"Hey! What do you mean "we"?" Hinora cut in,

Shinya shook his head and continued. "If Hinora could sense her, then so can the Shizenma!"

That alone was enough to alert the team. And so without another word, the Super Sentai team entered the portal and began their search. Oberon was left alone to ponder the results of this search. He just hoped the Ryuushigers got to the girl in time.

XXX

Sir Phoeken was furious. Flames licked at his feathers and he nearly brandished his swords. "You were in battle and you fled!?" he bellowed to Squire Jellysanoo

"Yes, most peculiar." said Lady Yukiffu. "I picked you out especially and sent you to the surface to cause chaos."

"But Lady Yukiffu-sama! Something happened that I just had to report to you!" said Jellysanoo.

Yukiffu tilted her head in confusion. "A report?"

Jellysanoo nodded. "Yes. In the middle of battle, a human stepped in and her scent was driving me crazy!"

"Clearly your squire is too busy ogling human females." Phoeken said in further disgust.

Only slightly embarrassed about her squire's words, she allowed him to continue. "Explain."

"Well it's hard to describe, but her scent wasn't like the other humans. It was kind of like the Ryuushigers."

"That's impossible! There are no other Ryuushigers!" Phoeken reminded.

"But Phoeken-sama! I know what I smelled." said Jellysanoo.

The ground rumbled with Onihan's footsteps. "Hmm. Perhaps this is something we shouldn't ignore?" the ogre suggested.

Yukiffu considered it for a moment, before finally settling. "Very well. Jellysanoo, I want you to eliminate this girl!"

"That I can do maam!" he said before teleporting away.

Pleased with her squire's obedience, Yukiffu still had to wonder. "Do you really think this is something we should concern ourselves with?" she asked her fellow knights.

Phoeken still was up in the air about that comment, but Onihan held thoughts he wanted to share. "After loosing the war, I've learned never to take things to chance."

That alone was true. The great war between the Nature Dragons and the Tree Clan Shizenma. Both sides had lost and both had learned. If this girl truly did become a danger, then they would snuff her out. This was a war that the Shizenma would certainly win this time around.

XXX

Sakura's apartment was quiet and still. As soon as she had entered, she had quickly gone to work. She went about developing her film. The process was routine for her. It was something she always did, and she was quite good at it. After doing it for a while, she settled the pictures to dry. Gazing at them proudly, she just knew something.

"This is going to be a scoop." she said to herself.

And she believed that with all of her heart. The editor would have to accept this pictures. And if he didn't, she wouldn't know what to do. No, it wouldn't do to think like that. She had good pictures here and she would prove it. But first, she was getting a might thirsty. The walk from the newspaper and to her apartment was thirsty work. So she headed into the kitchen to get a drink. Taking a glass, she turned the faucet and expected cool refreshing water to come out. But there was nothing.

"What?" she muttered. She turned it again and once more nothing. She did it again and again but every time no result. Did the building shut off her plumbing? I mean she knew she was a little behind on her bills, but certainly she still had time before they shut them off?

 _GRRRRRNNNNNN,_ came a creak. It was coming from the faucet. Leaning in close, she listened again for any sign of the sound. _GRRRRRREEEEEEENNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDD,_ the sound went again. She listened in closely, curiosity overweighing her conscious.

"Jelly." something squeaked out.

"Huh? Jelly?" she muttered.

Just then the faucet began to rumble and shake. The creaking and the groaning rumbled against her eardrums. And amidst the rumbling, she could see the faucet was shaking fiercely. Sakura backed away in fear as something began to drip. It was long and a cyan blue, squeezing out of the faucet like slime. Sakura stepped back as the slime dripped down and solidified into a large shape.

"Surprise Jelly!" the slime spoke as it gained a shape.

"You!" Sakura exclaimed for she recognized the shape. It was the jellyfish creature from before!

"I knew I'd find you Jelly! Now you're mine! Prepare to-Ow!" Jellysanoo cried.

The cry of course came from the kick Sakura gave to the monster. And again, and again, and again.

"That's enough!" Jellysanoo cried and with that cry he shot forth several stingers at the girl.

Thankfully she moved out of the way, but told her enough that the monster was someone to not be trifled with. So she did the next best thing in this situation: she ran. She bolted right for the door and pumped her legs as fast as she could.

"Hey wait Jelly!" Jellysanoo cried after.

XXX

"Are you sure she's over here?" Shinya asked.

The Ryuushigers and their dragons had been searching for a while. They followed the trail that Hinora's nose led.

"I'm sure all right! My nose knows the way." Hinora bragged.

"But where are we?" Nami asked. "We haven't been to this part of the city before." In fact, they hadn't had time to explore much since they arrived.

"Help!" a cry rang out across.

Everyone looked up towards a large apartment building.

"That girl's scent, it's coming from up there!" Hinora pointed.

And that was where they would have to go. Hinora returned to her draconioum and the three of them went running. As they ran, they noticed something green coming down. It was far off but it was there. And then they noticed a familiar cyan dot. And that made them run even further.

Sakura went down stair by stair, hoping to get away from the monster. She had the distance, she would certainly outrun him. Just had to keep going. Just keep going and she would make it. She could see the bottom approaching fast, and before long, she reached it.

"Made it!" she said.

She had made it to the bottom and no monster in sight. Now all she had to do was keep running and...

"Jeeeeelllllllllyyyyyyyyy!" something cried from above.

Sakura stared up and noticed a figure falling to the ground and with a bounce, it hit. Or rather tumbled.

"Ow owowwowow. Shouldn't have done that." Jellysanoo chided himself. Hurt as he was, he was quick to rebound and stared at his intended victim. "Don't bother running. No matter where you go I'll catch you." Jellysanoo boasted.

"Hold it!"

Jellysanoo halted and turned around. "Say's who!?" he demanded.

Sakura looked behind and noticed three people in matching jackets, albeit differently colored.

The one in the center, the one in the red jacket boldly looked to the monster. "We do."

Taking three jewels, they each held up familiar weapons, ones that Sakura could recognize. "No wait. You aren't?" she said in disbelief.

Taking their jewels, they inserted them into the pommels of the weapons and twisted them in opening up the blades.

"Ryuu Valor!" they shouted in unison. Upon the utterance, a trio of red, blue, and yellow lights enveloped them, and when it cleared there stood the Ryuushigers in their place.

"You again!" Jellysanoo declared. "You are done meddling in my affairs!" he said while charging forward.

The Ryuushigers did the same, bearing their weapons. Or rather their weapon forms. They weren't taking any chances and were going right in for the kill.

"Woah!" Sakura exclaimed. She didn't know they were capable of this. If she wasn't to awe stricken, she would have been taking pictures now.

As soon as they neared the jellyfish monster, the three Ryuushigers struck and stood on the opposite side. Jellysanoo stood there shocked for a moment.

"Go see if she's okay." Ryuu Red told Ryuu Blue.

"Right." Ryuu Blue nodded. While her two teammates continued to fight, she went to attend to Sakura. "Are you alright?" she asked. Sakura nodded. "Good, just leave this to us." Seeing that her job was done, Ryuu Blue went back to battle.

"Take this!" Jellysanoo cried. Raising his fingers out, he shot forth several stingers striking against the Ryuushigers.

Sakura stood there, watching it all, intently so. Why was she? She didn't know what about the battle was drawing her in, but something was. It was so strange, it was as if she had seen this before. Long ago, in a dream she had.

"This feeling." she muttered. "In my heart." right on cue, her heart began to palpitate. Each beat brought back something further. She could see a battle, just a flash. Back then there were other warriors, just just the three. There was a black one, and a...why couldn't she see the other one? Certainly there was a fourth. After all there were five...tribes. She couldn't just sit here. The more she watched the more she wanted to join in. "I want...I want to fight? Why?" she asked herself. And she was just about to get her answer.

Just then, a bright green flash lit up the area causing all combatants to stop. The light shrank down, becoming orb sized. On instinct, Sakura held out her hand and the light fell into it. The light died to reveal a green orb with a reptilian eye in it. Suddenly she felt something in her other hand. Looking at it, she noticed a small fang like dagger, much like the ones the Ryuushiger's held. Only difference was that the gold on it was colored bronze.

"I think..." her voice trailed off as she held the weapon in her hand. "I think I've held this before."

"Bingo." a voice spoke up. It was male and suave, and coming from the orb. The orb glowed with a green light and out something came. Sakura cocked her head back in shock at the sight. It was a small green fairy dragon. "Why hello there honey. Nice to see you again."

"Look! It's a nature dragon!" Ryuu Blue exclaimed.

"Nature dragon?" Sakura repeated.

"Bingo Honey. My your mind is still as sharp as ever." the nature dragon said. Flapping his wings, he fluttered around the girl observing her. "Well I must say the new body is a slight improvement, but I kind of miss the old."

"Wait. Do you know me?" Sakura asked.

The dragon stopped fluttering and floated in front of Sakura's face. "I see your memories aren't intact. Well to answer your question yes I do know you. A previous you that is. Though you don't remember, my name is Juekan, knight of the Forest Tribe.

"Forest Tribe. What are you talking about?" Sakura asked another question.

"Look I know you have questions, but right now those guys need your help. Look just insert the draconium into the pommel, twist it in and shout "Ryuu Valor!", the rest should just come to you naturally." Juekan explained.

Insert? Ryuu Valor? That sounded so familiar, and she felt compelled to do what the dragon said. "Right!" she said.

Nodding, the dragon disappeared into the orb. "Show time honey."

Sakura inserted the orb into the pommel. Upon twisting it, the blade opened up. Holding the weapon aloft, she shouted the phrase, "Ryuu Valor!" Right away, a bright green light enveloped her. She felt an overwhelming surge of energy. Within the light, something swirled around her. It was wind, but within it contained an assortment of leaves. The leaves swaddled against her body, forming into something. Within a flash of wind and leaves, it gave away revealing Sakura's new form. She now stood in a green spandex. Her outfit strongly resembled Ryuu Blue's outfit, right down to the skirt. The only difference was that everything that was gold on the core three Ryuushiger's costumes, was bronze on Sakura's outfit.

"This is...this is incredible!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What? Another one?!" Jellysanoo also exclaimed.

"Woah, green?" said Ryuu Yellow.

"Amazing." said Ryuu Red.

"Yahoo! We have another teammate!" Ryuu Blue cheered.

Sakura felt the surge coursing through her. She felt compelled to speak. "Dragoness of the forest breeze! Ryuu Green!"

So it was decided, Ryuu Green was her name. And it was time for Ryuu Green to show her stuff. With the surge within her, she bore her Ryuu Kiba forward toward Jellysanoo. "All right jelly face! I'm coming for you!" Taking her weapon, she charged forward, as did Jellysanoo. As soon as he was close enough, he fired his stingers towards Ryuu Green. As they flew, Ryuu Green swatted at them with her Ryuu Kiba. But that wasn't all she tried.

"Ryuu Kiba! Breeze!" From her blade came a brisk breeze accompanied by a torrent of leaves. They struck at the monster he sparked from the attack. Taking that moment, Ryuu Green began slashing at him with her Ryuu Kiba. Up and down, right and left.

"Go Ryuu Green!" Ryuu Blue cheered.

Jellysanoo took all the hits, but he couldn't take it anymore. "S-S-Stop it!" he then fired his stingers at point blank range at the green warrior. She flew backwards skidding across the ground.

"Hey are you alright?" Ryuu Yellow asked.

"Hang in there." Ryuu Red checked.

Ryuu Green rose to her feet and lowered her weapon. "Yeah, I'm fine, but you guys can jump in any time you want."

Just then, the weapons of the Ryuushigers began to glow their respective colors.

"Our weapons?" Ryuu Blue observed.

"They feel different." Ryuu Yellow also observed.

Ryuu Red felt the new power and then he looked towards Ryuu Green. Looking to his sword, he understood what it entailed.

"We've obtained a new power." Ryuu Red announced. "Guys, just follow your hearts and take my lead." he announced to his comrades.

The other Ryuushigers looked at their weapons and they too understood what to do. Taking his axe, Ryuu Yellow threw it in the air where it floated. Just then, the blade part split in two becoming flat, and the handle twisted down forming into a gun handle. Taking his sword, Ryuu Red through it where it connected with the axe landing perfectly on top of it. Lastly, Ryuu Blue took her spear. The pole part folded in until it was nothing but a stick with a blade on top. Throwing it, it landed right on top of the blade. The new weapon floated down, right into Ryuu Red's hands. Gazing at the new weapon, Ryuu Red could feel the power. The combined strength of all their elements. Well minus Ryuu Green's that is.

"This is...the elemental shooter!" Ryuu Red declared. Jellysanoo shuddered in fear at the new weapon. Ryuu Blue and Yellow placed their hands open Ryuu Red's shoulder. "Elemental Shot! Fire!" they all spoke in unison. A tri colored beam of red, blue, and yellow shot forth and struck against Jellysanoo.

"Jelly!" the monster cried before falling down in an explosion.

"We did it!" Ryuu Blue cheered.

"Woah! That was incredible!" Ryuu Green exclaimed.

Yes, indeed the victory was theirs. Yet, somehow, they knew it wasn't enough.

XXX

Lady Yukiffu nearly dropped her staff in shock. Her squire defeated? This was inconceivable, she was certain she had picked out the right one for the job.

"Damn those Ryuushigers! It wasn't enough we had three of them and now we have four?!" Yes the first battle was lost, but there was still the next round. Unfortunately, they wasn't in her department. "Sir Yoseika!"

Sitting above upon his branch perch, Sir Yoseika brought his ocarina to his lips. "Alas fair warrior, you have fallen, let me grant you new life." And so he played his melody, and it vibrated all the way up to the surface.

XXX

"Wait? That music?" Ryuu Green said.

Sure enough, there was music and it was swirling all around them. The music centered upon Jellysanoo's still body. Only now it wasn't so still anymore. He arose, awake, and now fully rejuvenated. But that wasn't all.

"Jelly!" Jellysanoo cried as he grew up until he towered over the Ryuushigers.

"Woah! He just shot up like a rocket!" Ryuu Green said in shock,

"It was expected," Ryuu Red said as his weapon and the others returned to their Ryuu Kiba forms. "Everyone! Let's go!"

"Right!" Ryuu Blue and Yellow chorused in unison.

"Um right?" Ryuu Green meekly said, mostly confused as she didn't know what to do.

"Come forth Dragon Titans!" the three core Ryuushigers cried.

"Dragon Titans?" Ryuu Green repeated.

A trio of lights shot forth from the draconium. It formed into an incomplete rainbow and in it were the three nature dragons. As they rode the light, they grew and formed into larger states; metallic and grand. The three Ryuushigers jumped up into their dragon's titan forms, fading inside them.

"Hey? How come you can't do that?" Ryuu Green asked Juekan.

"Just be patient honey. Our time will come." Juekan reassured.

Reassuring as it was, Ryuu Green had felt a little left out. Oh well, better to watch at this point.

The Dragon Titans began to change, alternating and some even breaking apart. "Ryuu Gattai! Ryuu Knight!" As soon as they spoke, they now stood as the Ryuu Knight.

"Take this!" Jellysanoo shouted shooting out his stingers.

The metal warrior took the attack, walking through the sparks. Ryuu Knight simply walked up to Jellysanoo and delivered a swift punch to the monster. The impact made a bouncing noise as Jellysanoo's body took the force of the attack. It still hurt though.

"Ow!" Jellysanoo exclaimed. He then attacked with more stingers but still held the same result as before.

Ryuu Knight delivered more punches and then finished off with a particularly nasty one.

"That's it! Give him a left! And a right!" Ryuu Green cheered below. She really wished she had her camera while she was transformed.

"It's time to finish this!" Ryuu Red said from within Ryuu Knight. Raising it's hand up, a sword appeared in Ryuu Knight's hand.

Charging it up with elemental energy, the Ryuushigers all shouted. "Draconic Slash!" And then they slashed forward against Jellysanoo's body.

"Well I tried my best and failed! Jeeeelllllllyyyyy!" he said before falling back in an explosion.

And that was it, the battle was won.

XXX

The Ryuushigers returned to their base triumphant. Only now they had someone new in tow.

"So this is your base huh?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, it's home." Shinya responded.

Sakura suddenly began taking various pictures before finally Fujita took it away.

"No pictures please. We're trying to keep this place a secret." the young man said.

Disappointed as she was, Sakura complied. But her attention turned to what was flying towards her.

"Greeting young lady. I am Oberon, sage of the Sky Dragon Tribe. Now you have a lot to learn and-ugh!"

Sakura grabbed hold of Oberon's beard, tugging on it. "Wow. You must be pretty old."

"Let go!" Oberon said firmly pulling away.

"Heheheh, age sure hit you Oberon-san." Juekan said as he emerged from his draconium.

Oberon straightened out his beard, though he was certain the girl had taken out a few strands. "Still the same as ever Juekan." he said with slight indignation.

"Heh, nice to see you too." he then looked to the other three dragons. "So these are the descendents eh?" fluttering over to them he observed them carefully. "Hmm, you're still just kids."

"Hey I aint no kid!" Hinora insisted.

"Actually we are." Tsuro added.

Hinora merely crossed her arms and turned away.

"Well you two ladies come and see me when you're grown up" Juekan said wit ha wink.

"Oh my." Mizami said with a blush.

All of this was something that Sakura still had to take in, but she had one question to ask. "So, do I have to wear one of those jackets?" she asked.

A/N: And our team has gone from three to four. Funny note, when I was planning out this story initially, I had originally planned on the team starting with four members. Well as much as the team has gotten together, we still have one more Ryuushiger to recruit. Well not counting the sixth ranger. Read and enjoy!

Oh and PS. If you could be so kind, please check out the poll on my front page. I'm holding votes as to what my next sentai team should be about?


	4. Chapter 4

"Kenta! Kenta! Kenta!" the crowd cheered. Well a small crowd. Really only a few people. And they were more like a gang. Rival gangs that is. Two opposite sides that opposed each other with every fiber of their beings. On one end stood a young man, a juvenile delinquent. And his opponent was another one. Their fight was something only between them. Their reasoning was a whole other matter. It could fill a whole book. But for now, it was a matter of pride.

The two opponents rushed at each other punching and hitting one another with great force. It didn't take long before the other person was on the ground. Kenta stood victorious.

"Kenta! Kenta! Kenta!" they all cheered.

Kenta took it all in, priding himself. He was the best, and he wouldn't be beaten.

With a confident smile, he basked in the glory they gave him. And then that smile quickly faded. A breeze brushed past, and as soon as it did, Kenta fell down holding his gut as if someone had punched it.

"Kenta! Are you okay!?" they all asked him.

They all crowded around him with concern.

The breeze ended with a skid as something flew past.

"Come on get up man!" they urged. "Yeah it's time for round two."

Kenta tried to get up, but in the end didn't bother. "I-I-I can't!" he said before collapsing.

The thing that had skidded grunted in approval before zipping out and away, high into the sky. One of the thugs turned around feeling the updraft of wind. As he did, he noticed a single white and gold feather fall to the ground.

 _Chapter 3: Tempered Steel! Ryuu Black!_

XXX

Sakura looked herself over. Her new outfit was still something to get used to. She was now dressed in the same white shirt as the other Ryuushigers and a matching green jacket. The only difference was that her dragon claw symbol was bronze. Fitting as it went with her Ryuushiger outfit. Overall it wasn't so bad. Frankly she still preferred her regular outfit though.

"Looking good honey." Juekan said as he fluttered about.

"You really think so?" Sakura asked.

"Definitely." the forest tribe dragon complimented.

Sakura felt an arm fling around her shoulder. "Yeah, now you look like one of the team." Nami cheered.

Sakura grinned at that. Ever since she had joined, Nami had been a source of positive emotions. She was still up in the air about Shinya and Fujita. Frankly both men hardly seemed like they carried so much emotions. Both were so serious. A sharp contrast to their dragons. Sakura found that she liked the two dragons. Hinora was full of life, a little stuck up but full of spunk. Fujita seemed like a dragon of action. Not to day Mizami or Oberon had their strong points, but really Hinora and Fujita held more life to them. Then there was her dragon. Frankly she was still uncertain about how her dragon really was. Though she wondered why he called her "honey" all the time? Was he flirting with her?

"Well it's good to see our newest member has been acclimatizing herself." Oberon said fluttering above. "But we can't relax just yet. The Shizenma are still active and we still have one more Ryuushiger to find."

That was right. The last Ryuushiger. They were so entranced by receiving a new member that they had forgotten they needed to bring their team number to five. Five seemed right anyway.

"Yeah but where are we supposed to find the next Ryuushiger?" Fujita asked.

That was a good question. They had found Sakura by chance, so who's to say they wouldn't get lucky again?

"Well let's just hope we find him or her before the Shizenma do." said Shinya.

That worry was always on their minds.

XXX

"AAAAACHOOOOO!" the young man dressed in black sneezed.

A girl walked past him giving a disgusted face. "Eww, cover your mouth."

The boy wiped his mouth and quickly put some hand sanitizer on. Either he was getting a cold, or someone was talking about him.

"Hagane!" the boy stood to attention.

"Yes boss!?" he said at the ready.

"We got a delivery ready and we need it out pronto." his boss ordered.

"You got sir! I won't let you down!" Hagane said with confidence.

His boss didn't look too convinced. "I should hope so because I'm done giving you chances. If you screw this up then you are going to be sorry."

Hagane gulped. "Don't worry, I got this in the bag."

Hagane was given a bag filled to the brim with food, and gladly took it in his hands. Heading outside, he took a bike and placed the food in the attached basket. Undoing the bike lock, he was soon off. Yes, Hagane was a delivery boy. That was his role and honestly he wasn't very good at it. He wasn't sure what it was, but something just didn't go right for him. One accident after another, but he wouldn't screw this job up. No not after so many mistakes.

He peddled along the road, making sure to dodge the people that milled about. All the while the food jostled in the basket.

 _"Okay. Got to keep a straight steady pace."_ Hagane thought to himself.

And maintain it he did, to the best of his ability. He kept going when all of a sudden, he heard sounds. He came to a sudden halt as he noticed a huge throng of people were coming towards him.

"What the?" he muttered.

The screams grew ever closer as did the people, and before Hagane could act, he was overcome by the sheer onslaught of people. He toppled over as they ran by him. When it was clear enough, he got to his feet rubbing the sore spots.

"Ow." he moaned. He checked the food seeing that it was still in it's bag. Probably toppled over and mixed up now, but it was still there. As soon as he got to his feet, he was suddenly hit again. "Ouch! Hey watch it!" Hagane whined.

The man who hit him was dressed in a suit befitting a Japanese salary man.

"What are you doing standing around?!" the man said.

"Huh?" Hagane said.

"There's a-" the man's voice trailed off when something impacted against the ground.

The man turned around and his face turned dead white. When Hagane took a gander, he too held a look of dread. For standing before them, was could only be best described as a monster. It was an upright bird. That was the first description that could be given. A strange upright bird that stood on two talons. It was covered in brown and white feathers, two golden claws for hands. A suit of golden armor adorned its chest and spreading back was a pair of feathery wings. A golden glint hung in its eyes, settled in an eagle like head. But behind, one could see a lion's tail. It was a griffon. That is the only animal it could be.

The griffon monster stared down at the salary man who got to his feet ready to run.

"Run run run little worm." he squawked.

The man was about to do just that, when suddenly, the griffon delivered a swift punch to his chest.

"Let your will begone!" the griffon screeched.

The man suddenly went stiff before finally falling to the ground limp. Hagane watched this all with shock and immediately went to his fellow human.

"Hey man what's going on! We gotta get out of here!" Hagane urged.

The man simply looked at him and said, "What's the point? We just mill about the earth and for what?" He returned to himself and wallowed in his newfound self pity.

Hagane was speechless. It was as if this creature's claw had drained the man entirely of his self drive.

XXX

Phoeken chuckled to himself, enjoying this particular turn of events.

"So your squire has the ability to take away a creature's will?" asked Lady Yukiffu

"That is correct." Phoeken answered. "His very claws are honed to pierce a person's spirit." With a flap of his wings, he turned to his fellow knights. "This will surely be our victory!"

XXX

Hagane backed away from the creature, fear within his eyes. "Stay back!" he cried.

The griffon creature did no such thing and advanced forward.

"Hold it right there!" a voice called from behind.

Both Hagane and the griffon creature came to a stop as they noticed the four figures that assembled. Four figures each clad in matching jackets, each a different color: red, blue, yellow, and green. Two men and two woman. And in their hands they each held a dagger. Also, around their neck they each held a colored orb, matching the same color as their jackets. Taking the orbs, they inserted them into the pommel of the dagger and twisted it in. The blades opened up and holding them aloft, they shouted to the sky.

"Ryuu Valor!" they shouted, and in a flash of light, their bodies began to change. And when that light died, the four figures were adorned in jumpsuits.

"The Ryuushigers!" the griffon creature proclaimed. Flapping his wings, he took off towards the new arrivals.

Hagane watched the figures with awe. "The Ryuushigers?" he questioned.

The griffon creature landed further until he was standing before the heroes. "Greetings Ryuushigers. I am Squire Gurime. Shizenma's number one warrior!" he boasted.

"We won't allow you to do any more harm!" Ryuu Red proclaimed.

"Yeah so you better give up now!" Ryuu Blue added.

"Give up? Ha! Never! Bring it on!" Gurime challenged. The squire charged forward.

"Looks like it's showtime." Ryuu Yellow said brandishing his weapon.

The rest of the Ryuushigers followed in suit, save for Ryuu Green who said, "Wait! I didn't get a chance to say something cool!"

And Sakura never did for they were fresh on the battlefield. All four Ryuushigers charged forward, weapons ready. Gurime charged towards them, claws bared and ready to strike. "Take this!" he cried, slashing forward.

The Ryuushigers struck as well. Sparks flew on opposite sides as the opponents stood on opposite sides. Then they went right at it again, fighting with one another, neither overtaking the others. Hagane watched this all with curiosity. This was like a childhood dream come true, actual superheroes, right here before him! And they were fighting a monster.

The red warrior was the most prominent in attacks. He was definitely the leader. Blue and yellow were close behind. Green was faltering a bit. And then he noticed that she had a slightly different costume than her teammates. Just a slight difference.

"Wow." Hagane said. His hand went to his heart and he felt something stir. Something about this felt so familiar. The warriors of red, blue, yellow, and green, and he was seeing this all through his eyes.

Just as they were fighting, suddenly, the red warrior stopped. Something sparked within him and that was where Gurime found his opening. He struck against the red warrior but that alone left him open to the other three warriors.

"Ryuu Kiba!" they all shouted.

"Splash!"

"Sand!"

"Breeze!"

All three attacks struck at once and then the red warrior found his ground again.

"Ryuu Kiba! Flame!"

The fire joined in with the rest of the attacks and soon managed to knock Gurime down.

"Damn you!" Gurime shouted. "I'll retreat for now! But you haven't seen the last of me!" And with that, Gurime flew off.

The four warriors stood dumbfounded over what had happened.

"Well that was anticlimactic." said the green warrior.

"Sometimes they aren't all wins." said yellow.

"Yeah he may have snuck off but we'll get him!" Blue piped.

Red held his weapon, flipping it around until the pommel faced him. "Did you feel that Hinora?"

"Yep! The scent of a dragon."

If Hagane didn't know any better, then it sounded as if the weapon had talked. He was so lost in his awe that he got to his feet and ran towards them

"Wow! Wonderful! You guys were awesome!" he exclaimed happily. Running over to them, he nearly tripped but managed to regain his footing. He looked to the red warrior with wide eyes, much like an eager child meeting their hero. "So you guys are actual superheroes?"

"Well you could say that," said the blue warrior. "Were the Yosozyu Sentai Ryuushiger."

"Yosozyu Sentai Ryuushiger?" Hagane repeated.

Just then, the weapon of Ryuu Red suddenly began to move rapidly. It went up and down and then to Hagane. A sound was coming from the pommel. It sounded like sniffing.

"What is it Hinora?" Ryuu Red asked.

The pommel turned around, as if it were looking at the red warrior.

"I can smell it. The scent of dragons on this guy!" the pommel spoke up in a female voice.

All the other Ryuushigers turned to Hagane in dumbfounded fashions.

"What? This guy?" Ryuu Yellow asked.

Hagane looked to the group confused. "What?" he muttered.

Then to Hagane, everything happened in a blur. The other Ryuushigers cut open a path of light where they entered through. And before he knew it, he was standing in a new realm. The Ryuushigers destransformed, back into their civilian forms. The moment they did, four mini dragons emerged from the pommels of their weapons.

"Are you really certain he bears the scent of dragons?" the blue dragon asked.

The red dragon, Hinora as she was called flew in front of the blue dragon. "Hey! My nose knows alright!"

The yellow dragon flapped in front of Hagane, "Kind of scrawny if you ask me."

Then the green dragon bumped into him. "Oh he just needs some training that's all.

Hagane watched them awe stricken. He had never seen creatures such as this before. But that was nothing compared to the one who appeared before him. It was another red dragon like Hinora, only this one held an aged color complete with a beard.

"So this is the boy eh?" the dragon asked, hovering around him.

"Um yeah. I'm Hagane." Hagane greeted with a hint of nervousness.

"Yes, the scent of the dragons is all about him. He is definitely the reincarnation of Ryuu Black."

"Ryuu Black? Hagane repeated. He suddenly felt an impact against his shoulder.

"That means you're a Ryuushiger like us!" Nami said happily.

"A Ryuushiger? Like you?" Hagane stated in a confused tone.

"Well he catches on fast." Fujita said with sarcastic wit. This earned him an elbow in the side from Nami.

Hagane got to his feet, dusting himself off and looking around to his future teammates. "I mean this is all so sudden. I'm not sure if I am hero material."

"That remains to be seen." said Shinya. "But one we test out your abilities we should see your true worth."

Hagane took on a nervous shift of body upon hearing the dreaded word. "Test?"

Before he knew it, he was brought to his feet again and handed something. It was small, and black in color. An orb with a dragon's eye within it.

"What's this?" Hagane asked.

"That's your draconium." Oberon exclaimed. "Inside your dragon partner is awaiting to be awakened."

"You mean there's an actual dragon in there?" he asked.

"Yep! Just like us!" Hinora said flying into view

"Only he's more of the mature variety, like myself." Juekan chimed in.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Hinora asked with offense.

"Nothing to concern yourself with honey." Juekan said before flying off.

Hagane just stood there holding the orb in the palm of his hand. He was memorized by the sheer beauty of it. Inside he felt something, it was small, and deep, but it was there. Something was in there, it just needed a prod to escape. Still though...

"So what do I do?" asked Hagane.

"Concentrate. See if you can summon up the dragon." Shinya instructed.

Hagane looked to the orb and nodded. "Okay."

He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He focused hard, but he didn't know exactly how to go about it. "I don't feel anything." Hagane complained.

"Just keep trying." Nami urged.

Throwing his hands down in frustration, Hagane pocketed the orb. "Look I just can't do it okay!"

"Hey come on. Calm down." Sakura soothed. "Look I understand where you are coming from."

Sakura's words were put on hold as suddenly a chill ran down the spines of the nature dragons. "Shizenma!" they all shouted.

"Shizenma?" Hagane repeated.

"All right show time!" Sakura cheered.

"Let's go everyone." Shinya directed.

They were all about to leave before Sakura came to a stop. She looked behind her and noticed Hagane looking rather torn.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm going to stay with Hagane." said Sakura.

The other three Ryuushigers looked at her, but nodded. There wasn't time to waste and they couldn't dally.

Taking their weapons, they cut a hole in the boundaries of reality and stepped through. Now the two other Ryuushigers were alone, but they were not yet a full team.

XXX

The people screamed and ran as Squire Gurime struck al in his past. Those he hit became tired and worn, loosing their will to fight or even flee.

"Will begone!" the squire shouted as he punched another human. Once that punch was delivered, the human fell down flat on his back.

"What's the point?" he muttered.

Gurime was dedicated in his mission. These were his orders and he would see them through.

"Stop Shizenma!"

The griffon monster turned around to see three figures coming towards him.

"You again!?" he exclaimed.

The three warriors held aloft their weapons and shouted, "Ryuu Valor!". And in a flash of light they transformed into Ryuushigers.

"Hey? Weren't there four of you?" Gurime noticed.

"It will take only the three of us to take you down!" Ryuu Red boasted.

Gurime brandished his claws and cocked his head back. "We shall see." And then he went in for the attack.

XXX

"I can't do it!" Hagane cried, throwing his arms up in defeat.

Sakura stood by watching everything. Hagane had been trying to release his dragon ever since the others left. He had tried and tried but so far nothing.

"Come on man you just have to keep at it." Sakura urged.

"Easy for you to say. You already have your dragon." Hagane said noting Juekan's presence.

"Indeed she does little man, but doing nothing isn't going to free your partner." Juekan observed. Hagane simply groaned in defeat. "I think we may have a dud honey." he said aside to Sakura.

"Oh hush up you." Sakura pushed her dragon away and went to Hagane. "Look I understand how you are feeling."

"No you don't!" Hagane cried.

Sakura considered that for a moment before answering. "Okay, maybe I don't. Really it didn't take me long to to summon up this guy." she directed to Juekan.

The groan from Hagane indicated that her comment made him feel worse.

"Just the story of my life." Hagane bemoaned. "I try but it never seems to be enough."

Sakura's face suddenly lit up as she fully realized what Hagane just said. "Okay. Now that is something I can relate to." Placing an arm around the boy, she continued. "I've tried to break into the photography business for a long time, and I keep getting passed aside. I try and nobody seems to care."

Hearing that made Hagane light up himself. "Really?"

"Yeah, trust me."

That alone made Hagane feel much better about everything. And with that confidence, he found himself trying again.

"Oh dear!" Oberon's voice interrupted them momentarily.

Looking to the elderly dragon, they noticed a window of sorts had opened up, and behind it lay an image of the outside world. Within it, they could see the other three Ryuushigers fighting Gurime. And from the look of it, they were loosing.

"It appears they need your help." Oberon stated gravely.

Sakura was divided on what to do. Her first reaction was to head out there, but then there was Hagane. He still needed help.

"Let's go!" Hagane declared.

"What?" blurted Sakura.

"They need our help!" Hagane said, but glanced down at the orb.

"But you haven't awakened your dragon yet." reminded Sakura.

"I know." Hagane stared down at the orb with a far off expression in his eyes. "But I still have to try!"

That was enough for Sakura, and it would have to be so for Hagane.

"All right. Let's go!" Sakura said.

Taking her Ryuu Kiba, she cut a hole into the air and opened up a portal. A portal that each of them jumped through. Oberon watched with a concerned look in his eyes. But here he had some hope.

XXX

Gurime delivered a hard punch into Ryuu Red's gut sending him flying a few feet. Ryuu Blue and Yellow stood by their teammate weapons raised.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are! You can't beat me!" Gurime boasted.

"Even if that's true! We won't give up!" Ryuu Blue shouted.

Gurime scoffed and was about to strike again when...

"Ryuu Kiba! Breeze!" A gust of leaf laced wind brushed past the the Ryuushigers and towards Gurime. The monster took the attack sliding back a few feet. The other Ryuushigers looked back to see Ryuu Green and Hagane.

"You brought him?" Ryuu Red questioned.

"But he hasn't transformed yet." Ryuu Yellow noted.

"I know," Ryuu Green said as she walked up to join her teammates, "but I couldn't just leave him behind."

"So there's four of you now? Well like I said, it doesn't matter!" Gurime boasted.

The Ryuushigers were just about to say something when suddenly, Hagane stood out in front. "Don't forget about me!"

This took Gurime by surprise. "You? Hey wait. I remember you. You were that human who escaped me."

"Escape this!" Hagane shouted and broke out into a run.

"Hagane!" Ryuu Green shouted.

Yet, it was too late. Hagane was far ahead and running towards the monster. Rearing his fist back, he prepared to punch the monster. He thrust his fist forward, ready to connect with the face, but then he was stopped.

Gurime held the fist in his claw, without so much as an effort.

"Is that really it?" Gurime rhetorically asked.

Hagane struggled in his grasp. "I'm just getting started!" Hagane boasted.

The Ryuushigers watched unsure of what to do. Part of them wanted to help, while the other half wanted to watch and see how this developed.

"We should do something or he's going to be killed!" Ryuu Blue exclaimed.

She was about to rush off before she was stopped by Ryuu Green. "Just hold on, I think he's got this."

Gurime tried to move Hagane, but slowly as he did, he found that it was becoming increasingly harder.

"Why don't you just give up!?" Gurime demanded.

Hagane struggled in the grip, but he just wouldn't budge. "I won't! Not in a million years!"

Suddenly, Gurime broke his fist away and slugged it right into Hagane's stomach. The poor boy flew and landed upon his back.

"Hagane!" several of the Ryuushigers shouted.

Hagane lay on the ground writhing in pain. He could feel the monster's attack coursing through him, sapping him of his will to fight, to go on. He was just about to give in, could feel himself doing so, when suddenly, something stirred. He felt something inside him still burning, breaking away at the demonic force overtaking him.

"I won't! I can't!" he told himself.

He had been given a chance to change his life. A childhood dream come to life. He wouldn't let this monster's magic do him in. As he struggled, he suddenly found his vision changing. He could see the colored warriors before him: red, blue, yellow, and green, while he looked down at himself. He saw the same white gloves but the arms were black spandex. Opening his palm he saw the black orb in his palm. He felt something stirring within and he knew he needed to give it a final push.

"I won't give up!" he proclaimed loud and clear.

And before Gurime could move, a bright flash filled the area. It was coming from the orb. The flash died away and in its place appeared a small black nature dragon.

"Woah!" Hagane said in awe.

The dragon floated there, eyes focusing upon the boy on the ground.

"Attention!" the dragon spoke in a grizzled male voice. "Front and center!"

Hagane immediately got to his feet, arms at his side and face slightly startled. "Yes sir!"

The dragon floated around the boy examining him. "So this is the body you reincarnated in eh?" he came to a stop right in front of his face. "I gotta say I would have picked an older body but whatever. I'll have to make do. Do you remember my name?"

Hagane shook his head. "N-N-No sir."

"Well the name's Steel Tribe Knight Kinzon." the dragon greeted.

"Hagane." Hagane greeted.

Just then, Hagane felt something materialize in his hands. Looking down, he could see it was the same weapon as the Ryuushigers.

"Enough talk! Time to transform!" Kinzon ordered.

Hagane stood to attention and inserted the draconium into the pommel twisting it in. The blade opened up and Hagane held it high.

"Hagane! Shout Ryuu Valor!" Ryuu Green shouted.

"R-R-Ryuu Valor!" Hagane shouted. A great light washed over him. It was metallic as if light was glinting off a sheet of metal. The light formed around his body solidifying and creating a suit. When the light died, everyone gazed at Hagane's new form. He was dressed in a similar manner to the male Ryuushigers. Only his primary color was black. He still held white on his costume and he also had a bronze chest symbol and belt buckle, just like Ryuu Green's.

"Woah! I did it!" Hagane, or rather Ryuu Black shouted. And then he notice something. "Hey where did my dragon go?"

"Hey this is no time to gawk! Get in formation!" Kinzon's voice spoke up from the draconium.

"Oh! R-R-Right!" Hagane said as he shifted in place and found his way to formation.

"Hey welcome to the team." Ryuu Green said slugging him on the shoulder.

"Yeah welcome!" Ryuu Blue piped.

"A little quick if you ask me." Ryuu Yellow nitpicked.

"Enough! Look! He's finally coming to his senses." Ryuu Red pointed.

Gurime had watched everything with awe but soon he realized the folly of his decision. "Wait! I didn't do anything!? I could have done something! Oh I hope Phoeken-sama isn't watching!"

"Everyone! Let's go!" Ryuu Red shouted to the others.

"Right!" Blue, Yellow, and Green chorused in unison.

They all looked to Black who upon noticing all the eyes upon him, nodded. "R-R-Right!"

Now all five Ryuushigers were assembled. It was time for a roll call.

"Dragon of the skyward flames! Ryuu Red!"

"Dragoness of the serene sea! Ryuu Blue!"

"Dragon of the vast land! Ryuu Yellow!"

"Dragoness of the forest breeze! Ryuu Green!"

"Dragon of the tempered steel! Ryuu Black!"

"The mighty fangs of the dragon tribes! Yosozyu Sentai Ryuushiger!"

Gurime shuddered with anger and spread out his arms. "So you think you can take me eh? Well how about this?! Naegi Hei!"

On cue, the wooden foot soldiers emerged from the ground and sprang up. Weapons raised and given their rallying cry. Taking their weapons, the Ryuushigers joined in to fight, and the Naegi Hei did the same.

The Ryuushigers slashed and dashed their way through the foot soldiers all the while metallic clangs rang out.

"Ryuu Kiba! Flame!" Ryuu Red shouted. The fire spread and hit several of the Naegi Hei. But Ryuu Red continued and transformed his Kiba into the Blaze Sword. "Flame Strike!" he finished up with a slash of flame which ended the lives of the wooden soldiers.

Likewise, Ryuu Blue and Yellow transformed their weapons into the Wave Spear and Rock Axe respectively.

"Aqua Stream!" Ryuu Blue shouted shooting out an arc of water towards more of the soldiers sending them to their doom.

"Critical Quake!" Ryuu Yellow shouted creating a fissure in the ground. Several rocky spikes arose sending the Naegi Hei flying.

That left Ryuu Green and Black. Although Black looked nervous.

"Okay...What do I do!?" Ryuu Black panicked.

"Just follow my lead." Ryuu Green calmed. Taking her Ryuu Kiba, she focused all of her energy into the weapon. "Ryuu Kiba! Breeze!" A flurry of wind and leaves blew forth striking more of the soldiers.

Ryuu Black quickly understood and focused. "Okay! Got it!" Charging his weapons with energy, he unleashed it upon the Naegi Hei. "Ryuu Kiba! Shine!" From his blade a light emanated forth and shone upon all of the foot soldiers.

In short order they fell leaving only Gurime.

"Uh oh!" Gurime panicked, but he quickly regained himself and prepared himself to fight. The three main Ryuushigers looked ready, but the two newer ones stepped forth.

"Leave this guy to us." said Ryuu Green.

"Yeah!" Ryuu Black piped.

The two stood ready, but Gurime hardly looked threatened. "Just the two of you? What can you do?"

Green and Black were not ready to give up just yet. They were the newest recruits to the Ryuushigers and they would certainly prove it. They gripped their weapons tightly and focused. It was a different kind of focus. Not gearing up for an attack, but something else entirely. That focus went entirely into their weapons Juekan and Kinzon felt it too, and they reflected upon it.

The Ryuu Kibas glowed a green and black light and then in a flash, they altered shape. Ryuu Green's split in two until they were a pair of green fans patterned after leaves. Likewise, Ryuu Black's split into a pair of silver and black colored claws.

"Look! Their weapon forms!" Ryuu Blue shouted.

"Leaf Fans!" Ryuu Green proclaimed.

"Uh...Metal Claws!" Ryuu Black also proclaimed.

The Ryuushigers watched as their newest members now held their weapon forms. And in a instant, the pair were on Gurime. Before the griffon could react, they slashed at him with their twin weapons. Green did wide flowing motions while Black struck horizontally and vertically.

"Ouch! Hey!" Gurime cried.

Once they finished with their attacks, they prepared for their next move.

Flowing in a circular motion, Ryuu Green gathered up the wind and leaves and whipped them up into a whirlwind. "Leaf Tornado!" she shouted sending forth the whirlwind. Gurime was lifted high into the air while the leaves slashed at his body. He fell with a _thump_ and lay there for a few moments before rising up.

Now it was Black's turn. Though he had only been a Ryuushiger for a short time, he just knew the names of the attacks. "Metallic Slash!" he said slashing his claws against the monster in a rapid motion. The attack was enough to send Gurime twirling upon the ground.

"They got him! Not to finish him off!" Ryuu Red proclaimed.

Taking their three weapons, the Ryuushigers combined them together.

"Elemental Shooter!" they cried together. Aiming at the monster, they focused their energies and unleashed it. "Fire!" The trio elements of sky, sea, and land joined together and struck against Gurime. A great explosion of red, blue, and yellow shot forth and when it cleared, Gurime was blown into pieces.

"Alright! We did it!" Ryuu Black shouted.

But the rest of the Ryuushigers were not so confident.

"Trust me. It's not over yet." said Ryuu Green.

"Huh?" Black questioned.

"I think we probably should back up." Ryuu Green suggested.

XXX

"Alas, Gurime has fallen." Sir Yoseika lamented.

Bringing the ocarina to his lips he began to play his tune.

"I shall grant you new life."

XXX

"Where's that music coming from?" Ryuu Black asked.

Green recognized the music well and immediately pulled Black away. "Come on! We gotta move!"

"Why? What's going to happen?" Black was confused, but soon he got his answer.

The pieces of Gurime began to move and rose into the air. They encircled around as the music took hold. Coming together they began to glow a yellow light and in that light a shape formed. And that shape began to grow and grow until it towered over everything.

"Whoa! He's back! He's big!" Ryuu Black exclaimed.

"That's right. So let us handle it." said Ryuu Red.

Transforming their weapons into their Ryuu Kibas, they held the pommels up and shouted. "Come forth Dragon Titans!"

A rio of lights shot forth from the pommels and in it the nature dragons rode it. They grew in size and altered in shape until they now became their Titan Forms. The three Ryuushigers leapt into their respective dragon's heads and entered their mind scape. But they were not done yet.

"Ryuu Gattai! Ryuu Knight." they cried as the titans came together and formed their combined state.

"Whoa! This is incredible!" Ryuu Black shouted. But it dawned upon him. "How come we don't combine too?" he asked.

Ryuu Green simply patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure our time will come."

They just simply had to wait.

Back in the battle, Ryuu Knight faced off against Gurime.

"So you're big and metal now! Big deal!" he proclaimed as he rushed forward. He geared up his fist and prepared to punch.

"Now to take away your will!" he shouted. But as he punched, the metal giant put its arms together blocking the attack.

Gurime looked up to see a fist coming his way, hitting him square in the beak. The battle was going well, but now was the time to finish it.

Raising up it's hand, a broadsword appeared in Ryuu Knights hand. Gurime saw this and got to his feet. But with a swipe of its sword, Ryuu Knight aimed for Gurime's claws. They shattered and broke off and fell to the ground.

"My claws!" Gurime exclaimed in horror.

But Ryuu Knight wasn't finished yet. "Draconic Slash!" The Ryuushigers cried together and struck against Gurime's body.

As the attack took hold, Gurime couldn't help but proclaim, "Looks like my will was the one who was lost!" he shouted while falling back, exploding into nothing.

The battle was won.

XXX

"That was incredible!" Hagane said leaping around. "Wonderful! Awesome! Stupendous!" the boy was aloft with joy as were the other Ryuushigers. This had been another victory for them. And no one felt it more than Hagane. "You guys were great! We were great!"

The light mood was suddenly cut by a swift black shape. "Stow that talk! We still have to whip you into shape!" Kinzon declared.

"Um what?" Hagane said in disbelief.

"You heard me. Your work was sloppy! That's the problem with youth, too much slacking!"

"Sounds like you got a real character for a dragon." Sakura noted. Extending her arm out, she offered a handshake. "But welcome to the team."

Hagane quickly grabbed it eagerly. The other Ryuushigesrs quickly joined with Red staying behind arms cross and stoic looking.

"Geeze, learn to lighten up will ya." said Hinora.

"Kinzon is right, he does need more training." Shinya reminded. The others broke away as their leader approached. "Now that there's five of us, the Shizenma should step up their attacks."

There was that, and they all knew it. But something else was ringing in someone's mind.

"My job! Oh my gosh! I completely forgot!" Hagane suddenly said.

Quickly he rushed off while the other Ryuushigers chased after him. In all the excitement, he had completely forgotten about his job. Certainly his boss wouldn't be too mad.

XXX

"YOU'RE FIRED!" came the boss's reply.

Hagane stood there dumbfounded for a moment, before silently accepting. As he turned around he wondered aloud one thing. "I wonder if being a Ryuushiger is a paying job?

A/N: This took longer than I wanted, but I finally got it down. I hope you have all enjoyed this. Now like I said, updates on this may be slow. To be honest I am kind of planning the episodes as I go along, which means I have to pick what type of monster and their ability. Making an episode is pretty hard. Well, now that the last two Ryuushigers have gained their weapon forms, that just leaves their mechs. Don't worry, all good things come to those who wait.


	5. Chapter 5

The human world. A vast sight to behold. Towering buildings, people milling about. But what was noticeable, was their machinery. Strange chariots that moved without horse, electronic wonders to keep them entertained. Truly mankind had developed far than in years past. But the thing about technology, is that one could become reliant upon it. And in that lay a weakness.

"Look at them." said Sir Phoeken. "Truly pitiful."

"Yes." Lady Yukiffu chimed in. "Too wrapped up in their little lives to care about their surroundings."

"Completely reliant upon their machines to do everything for them." Phoeken added. "Mankind is truly worthless."

"My how could creatures such as these be the dominant race upon the planet? Let alone why would the dragons choose them to bond with?" Yukiffu wondered.

Footsteps made them turn around as Onihan came into view. "There in lies their weakness, and we should exploit that." He looked aside and thumped his hammer upon the ground. "That's where you come in."

"Ta da!" Suddenly a strange creature hopped into view. "It's me!" the creature was garbed in a violet cloth jacket with brown baggy pants and open toe sandals. He had green skin with black splotches and long ears. Two large blue eyes and a wide smile answered back at Onihan. A pair of work goggles lay above and two open finger gloves were upon the hands. At his belt lay a tool bag. "Squire Guremtsu reporting for duty!"

Onihan nodded in approval. "Go to the surface and cause havoc."

"Okay!" Guremtsu cheered and zipped out of there.

"Him? He hardly looks battle worthy." said Phoeken.

"Where he lacks in strength, he makes up for it with his handiwork." Onihan explained. "Guremtsu has a way with machines."

And so the Shizenma were at it again, ready to cause harm to the human world.

 _Chapter 4: Come alive! The two Titans emerge._

XXX

The camera snapped as another picture was taken. Bit by bit a new picture was added to the library and the more she did it, the more Sakura liked it all the same.

"Great shot." she told herself. She was just about to take another shot before someone jumped in the way.

"Cheese!" Hagane cried.

The picture snapped in place as the image was taken.

"Hagane! You messed up the shot!" Sakura cried.

"Hey I was just messing around. Don't worry about it." Hagane reassured.

"He's right honey. Don't be so rigid." Juekan said materializing into view.

Hagane grinned. "See, even your dragon thinks I look good."

"Disgraceful! Acting like a toddler that's what you are?" Kinzon said as he also materialized. The black dragon fluttered around nipping at Hagane's head.

"Hey knock it off old man! I'm just playing around!" Hagane complained.

"Old man! I'll have you know I am in the prime of my life!" Kinzon said and continued to nip at his partner's head.

"Come on leave him alone! It's perfectly fine! I'll just take another picture, it's alright." Sakura said trying to break up the fight.

Juekan flapped in front of her and shook his head. "It's no use honey, Old Kinzon has always been too wooden for his own good."

"Who asked you to butt in?!" Kinson turned his attention to Juekan and began arguing with him.

The quartet began arguing amongst themselves while another double set of trios watched.

"Are you really sure about them?" Shinya asked with an unsure glance. Although Sakura and Hagane had become full members of the Ryuushigers, he still wasn't entirely sure about them

"Oh come on Shinya. Just give them a chance." Nami said before giving her ice cream a lick. It had been a nice treat for all of them. Save for Sakura who was too busy with her camera and Hagane had no money.

"I must concur with Nami." Mizami said. "They may lack the proper channels Ryuushigers must go through, but they contain the spirits of one." Mizami of course meant that literally and figuratively.

"I kind of have to agree with Shinya though. We've trained for this our whole lives, while they just got drafted into it." said Fujita.

"But they have Juekan and Kinzon right? Those guys are old pros." Tsuro reminded.

They did have that. Even if Sakura and Hagane were rookies, there was still their partners to lead them through it. There still remained one last opinion on the matter, and that belonged to Hinora.

"What do you think Hinora?" Shinya asked. No answer followed. "Hinora?" And then he looked to his side and noticed something: his ice cream was gone. Or rather, it was around someone's mouth.

"Hinora!"

Hinora looked up from the ice cream, her face smeared with chocolate and vanilla. "Hey, this stuff is pretty good." she then let out a small burp, exemplifying her satisfaction.

"Where do you get off eating my ice cream?!" Shinya snapped.

"Hey it's your fault for not getting me any. Besides you weren't eating it!" the dragoness defended.

"Yeah but that doesn't give you the right to do that!" Shinya countered.

"Well what do you expect from a royal brat?" said Mizami.

A puff of smoke snorted from Hinora's nostrils and she turned her attention to Mizami.

"Eh stuff it you." Hinora snorted.

"Well honestly it's unladylike to even burp without saying excuse me." Mizami reminded.

Just then, Hinora flapped up to Mizami and burped right in her face. "Excuse me." she added nastily.

Mizami began to fume with fury. "Why you. That's unforgivable!"

"Oh quit being so dramatic!" said Hinora.

"I am not being dramatic!" I am being a proper lady.

"Proper lady my claw! I'm more of a lady than you are!" Hinora countered.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

And so another argument broke out, with Shiny and Nami acting as mediators for their two partners.

"You know?" Tsuro said to Fujita. "I'm not sure who to root for."

Fujita sighed and shrugged and watched as the argument unfolded.

XXX

"Okay!" Guremtsu said as he dashed into view. He gazed down at the city, teeming with life and activity. "Let's get down to business." Reaching into his tool bag he pulled something out. It was small and circular, brown in color with bits of metal sticking out. "Time to get started!" he proclaimed. "Tool stamps! Go!" he shouted as he through down several of the stamps upon the ground. They landed upon cars, upon phones, and even a young boy's game device.

"Huh?" the boy said as he tried prying off the stamp, but to no avail. "What is this?"

Guremtsu tossed them about, doing a little jog as he did. "Well that's enough for now." he said, "But it's time to go!" he said before zipping off.

XXX

Hinora and Mizami were continuing their argument with no end in sight. Shinya and Nami attempted to quench their partner's fury but to no avail. Just when it seemed as if the fight was about to reach its zenith, a breeze brushed past the dragons. This could only mean one thing.

"Shizenma!" they all cried at once.

Their human partners knew very well what was at stake and getting together, they nodded and rushed off. But to where, they did not know.

"Okay? Does anyone realize we don't know where the monster is?" Hagane asked.

"Hey don't worry! My dragon senses will hone in on him and we'll take him down!" Hinora boasted. "I mean it's not like he'll pop up right in front of us."

"Ta dum!" a voice trilled as someone jumped into view.

Upon first glance, it appeared to be a gremlin, at least so they guessed, but they knew a creature such as this could only be one thing.

"Well there this spot looks good. I guess I'll start and-"

"Shizenma!" Everyone cried.

That startled the creature who turned around to see the five humans. "Eh yeah so?" And then he noticed what was flying near the humans. "Ah! Dragons!"

Shinya looked the the others and brandished his Ryuu Kiba. "Everyone. Let's transform!"

"Right!" Everyone chorused.

The dragons returned to their draconium and the Ryuushigers inserted them into their Ryuu Kibas. Holding them high, they shouted out their transformation phrase.

"Ryuu Valor!" they all shouted, and were bathed in the light of their transformation. When the light cleared, they were in their Ryuushiger forms.

"Ryuushigers!" Guremtsu exclaimed. "Well you're too late. I've already spread my work around and all I have to do is wait."

"What do you mean by that?" Ryuu Red demanded.

"Like I'm telling you!" Guremtsu said pulling down one of his eyelids and sticking out his tongue.

The Ryuushigers brandished their weapons and dove forward. Seeing this, Guremtsu reached into his tool pack and pulled something out.

"This will do the trick. Saw blade!" he cried and swung his weapon just as the Ryuu Kibas connected.

The metal clashed against each other, igniting the battlefield. Both sides were easily parrying, but the gremlin managed to get a few good hits in.

"Ha! See! I'm the master when it comes to tools!" Guremtsu boasted. And then came the flash. "Huh what?" he muttered as he gazed about, trying to find the source.

"Just hold that pose please." Ryuu Green said as she brandished her camera in hand. "Just sit there. Don't move." she took picture after picture trying to capture the right moment.

The other Ryuushigers watched this and Red was the first to throw up his arms in frustration.

"Ugh! What is she doing?" he asked.

"Taking pictures it looks like." Ryuu Black said.

"Perfect! You're doing great!" Ryuu Green complimented.

"Oh thank you." Guremtsu said with a slight flush to his cheeks.

After snapping another picture, Green turned to her comrades. "Sorry guys, but I just couldn't resist. And one more." she said snapping one last picture. "There done! You're a good model."

"Well I try." Guremtsu said rubbing the back of his head. "Reaching into his tool pack, he pulled out something and stuck it against the camera. "And here is a little gift for you. It should really spice up your camera. Bye!" And in a flash he was gone.

"Hey! He got away!" Ryuu Blue noticed.

"We let ourselves get distracted." Ryuu Yellow said.

"Well one of us did." Ryuu Red said dejectedly.

Ryuu Green turned to her comrades, smiling sheepishly underneath her helmet. "Aheheh. Ooops."

XXX

"That was stupid!" Shinya chided.

"Look I'm sorry." Sakura apologized.

"You just had to take pictures and look what happened!" Shinya continued.

"Come on Shinya don't be so harsh." said Nami.

Shinya groaned and gave up. Sometimes he wondered if this team would ever truly fit.

"Though you gotta admit, she got some good pictures." said Hagane, who was trying to remain positive.

"Thank you." said Sakura. She was glad one of her teammates were able to see the artistic genius of it all. Once she got these developed, they would look great. She wondered if this realm had a dark room? Or at least they could get one installed.

"Very peculiar. What is that thing on your device?" Oberon asked.

Sakura looked it over. "I don't know. The monster put it on." She examined it and found that she couldn't remove it no matter how hard she tried. "It's stuck on there good."

"Here let me see." Fujita offered.

Taking the camera he tugged on it tightly but it would not come off. Then all of a sudden, in his grip, he dropped it. But it did not fall, for as it fell, it suspended in mid air and floated upwards. Everyone watched in awe as this strange magic worked. But that awe changed as something emerged. From the camera came twin streams of film. They reached out and wrapped themselves around Fujita's neck.

"Fujita!" Everyone cried.

Fujita struggled and pulled with all of his might, but help did come. Emerging out of his draconium, Tsuro bit down hard upon the film and tore it apart.

"You alright?" the dragon asked his partner.

Rubbing his neck, Fujita answered. "Yeah."

The camera continued to float, until the little mark the Shizenma monster deposited suddenly began to glow. And from it, something shot out of the lens of the camera. They were laser blasts going all over the place. Everyone dodged as the camera floated around blasting all it could find. This went on until at last someone was able to put a stop to it.

"No!" Sakura cried.

But it was too late. Taking his Ryuu Kiba, Shinya slashed hard upon the camera sending it to the ground. Then to add to it, he stepped on it. The light from the Shizenma mark died as well as the camera.

"My camera." Sakura said kneeling down and examining the damage. Her breath fell silent and everyone looked at Shinya.

"What?" was all he said.

"Don't you think that was a bit too far?" Nami asked.

Shinya looked absolutely floored. "Oh come on! I did what I had to do. Shouldn't we concentrate more on the implications?"

"Implications?" Nami repeated.

"Shinya's right." Fujita added. "If that monster has planted these all over the city." He didn't need to continue anything. The implications were enough.

Suddenly a chill ran down the dragon's spines, and they all knew what that meant.

XXX

Screams rang out throughout the city streets. Panic was everywhere. And as this went on, laughter danced about. Guremtsu did a little jig as the chaos ensued. The marks were doing their work. Everything was coming alive. People were trapped in their cars as they produced smoke, entrapped by their seat belts. Watched gripped tightly upon their wrists and game systems became a torrent of wires and electricity.

"Machine revolution!" Guremtsu proclaimed. "You humans are too reliant upon your machines, so see how you do when they turn against you!"

"Shizenma!"

Guremtsu turned around and noticed five figures coming towards him. Figures that transformed with the phrase "Ryuu Valor!"

Standing before him were the Ryuushigers.

"You again?!" Guremtsu exclaimed.

"Shizenma! Stop this chaos now!" Ryuu Red ordered.

"Never!" Guremtsu defied. "All this lovely chaos will please my lord Onihan-sama!"

Ryuu Red and the other Ryuushigers were prepared to attack, when one stepped forward.

"My camera." Ryuu Green stated lowly. "Transforming her Ryuu Kiba into her fans, she held them forward and charged all while shouting, "Unforgivable!"

Guremtsu could see the anger in her stance and could sense the incoming pain geared towards him.

"Uh Nagei Hei!" he called.

On cue the wooden foot soldiers emerged and charged towards the green warrior. As they clashed, Ryuu Green was in full force, sending out spurts of wind and leaves.

"Look at her. It's like she's a whole different person." Ryuu Blue noted.

"Yeah ever since Shinya destroyed her camera she's just let her rage boil over." Ryuu Black added.

Ryuu Red winced, he looked down and then to his comrade as she took on the Naegi Hei. Then gripping his Ryuu Kiba tightly, he transformed it into the Blaze Sword.

"Come on. Lets get in there." and then he charged forward.

The others followed in suit transforming their Ryuu Kibas into their weapon forms, and charged forward as well.

Green fought with all of her might but despite that, the Naegi Hei continued to to pounce and swarmed over her. She braced herself for whatever came next, but suddenly, a curst of flame swarmed over the wooden soldiers along with a blast of water, a tremor of earth, and then a clash of metal.

The Naegi Hei parted away as the four Ryuushigers came together.

"Are you alright?" Ryuu Red said offering his hand.

Green looked at it for a second before she took it heartily. "Yeah. I guess."

"Come on, all at once!" Ryuu Red shouted.

"Right!" the rest of the Ryuushigers shouted.

"Dragon of the skyward flames! Ryuu Red!"

"Dragoness of the serene sea! Ryuu Blue!"

"Dragon of the vast land! Ryuu Yellow!"

"Dragoness of the forest breeze! Ryuu Green!"

"Dragon of the tempered steel! Ryuu Black!"

"The mighty fangs of the dragon tribes!"

Striking a pose with their individual weapons, they finished. "Yosozyu Sentai Ryuushiger!"

And then they were off. They fought the Naegi Hei altogether each using their respective elements. The Shizenma soldiers were relentless, but soon they fell before the might of the dragon warriors. With them all dead, they now turned to the main course.

"Uh oh!" Guremtsu whimpered.

The five warriors charged at once and as Guremtsu prepared his Saw Blade, it met with Ryuu Red's own.

"Flame Strike!" Ryuu Red shouted, striking the gremlin square across the chest.

"Aqua Stream!" Ryuu Blue shouted sending a splash of water from her spear.

"Critical Quake!" Ryuu Yellow added as he created a ground tremor.

"Leaf Tornado!" Ryuu Green cried creating a whirlwind of leaves.

"Metallic Slash!" Ryuu Black cried finishing off with a series of slashes.

Guremtsu fell backwards in a flurry of elements. But the Ryuushigers were not finished yet.

Ryuu Red, Blue, and Yellow combined their weapons together to form, "Elemental Shooter!"

Reverting their weapons forms back to their Ryuu Kibas. Ryuu Green and Black each shouted. "Ryuu Kiba!

"Breeze!"

"Shine!"

And along with that fired the Elemental Shooter.

The attacks combined with the elemental blast and struck against Guremtsu. The gremlins exploded with a cry and fell down.

Meanwhile throughout the city, all the stamped marks fell off, and the machines everywhere fell silent.

The battle had been won, for now. There was still one round to go.

XXX

Sir Yoseika sensed the fallen Squire.

"Alas, he has fallen."

Bringing his ocarina to his lips, he played his tune, and the music flowed to the upper world.

XXX

Guremtsu's eyes opened up and he felt the music pour through him. He rose up and as the Ryuushigers saw this, they knew what was coming.

In a flash of light, Guremtsu grew taller until he was a giant.

But the Ryuushigers did not panic, for they knew what to do.

Raising their pommels high, Ryuu Red, Blue, and Yellow shouted, "Come forth Dragon Titans!"

Emerging from their draconium and transformed into their Titan forms. But they did not stop there.

"Ryuu Gattai! Ryuu Knight!" the Ryuushigers shouted as their dragons combined.

They materialized into the mental scape of Ryuu Knight and stood at the ready. Moving forward, they charged towards Guremtsu who pulled out something from his tool bag.

"Whacker Hammer!" taking his huge weapon, he ran forward.

Just as he neared, Ryuu Knight summoned its sword and slashed forward. The metal cut right through the wood and the hammer fell in half.

"What? Uh Saw Blade!" Guremtsu announced pulling out his signature weapon. And as he clashed with Ryuu Knight's sword it broke apart. "Oh come on!"

Inside Ryuu Knight, the Ryuushigers watched and observed.

"You know he really ought to take better care of his tools." said Fujita.

The other two had to agree.

Guremtsu stamped his feet throwing a mini tantrum. "This isn't fair! I won't let you win!" Spreading out his arms, he shouted. "Naegi Hei!"

Upon the ground, Ryuu Green and Black watched as something emerged from the ground.

"Look!" Ryuu Black shouted.

Both Ryuushigers looked to see the Naegi Hei emerging. Brandishing their weapons, they prepared the fight. But the Naegi Hei did not come. Instead, they gathered together.

"Naegi!" they all shouted as they emerged by the tens upon tens. They pressed their bodies together as they all rose up and formed.

The conglomeration of Naegi Hei grew taller until they formed a new shape.

"Treant." their new form shouted in a deep bellowing tone.

Indeed the name was very coinciding with the appearance of a tree. A brown giant tree with leafy branches for a crown and arms with two open black eyeholes and a crooked smile.

"Woah!" Ryuu Green shouted.

Above, Guremtsu pointed a finger at Ryuu Knight. "Go get them!" he ordered.

Treant charged forward and slammed its branches upon Ryuu Knight. Again and again until Ryuu Knight slashed forward with its sword. Yet as Treant backed away, Guremtsu saw an opening.

"Saw Flail!" He whipped out a long chain with a buzzsaw blade attached to it. It wrapped around Ryuu Knight pinning both of its arms together.

Inside, the the three Ryuushigers tried to pull free.

"It's too tight!" Ryuu Blue said.

"We can't break free!" Ryuu Yellow added.

Red felt the same way but said nothing. As did their dragons.

"Oh goodie! They're pinned!" Guremtsu giggled. "Now let em have it!" he ordered to the Treant.

Treant obeyed and struck against Ryuu Knight. All the while Ryuu Knight attempted to break free. But to no avail. All the while, Ryuu Green and Black watched it all.

"They're getting beaten!" Ryuu Green proclaimed.

"What are we going to do?" Ryuu Black asked.

Just then, their draconium began to glow.

"Honey." Juekan's voice spoke up.

"Boy!" Kinzon's voice also spoke up.

The two Ryuushigers gazed at their draconium.

"I think it's time we stepped into the show." said Juekan.

"Yes! Bout time we got off our rears!" said Kinzon.

Suddenly, twin beams of light shot forth from their Ryuu Kibas: green and black. And inside were Juekan and Kinzon. They grew and altered in shape and when they emerged they revealed their Titan forms.

Juekan now looked very akin to a beetle. He had to overall shape, green with bronze edgings giving off a wood vibe. He had a large horn shooting up from his draconic head. Kinzon now looked very akin to a tiger, black with silver stripes and claws. Yet the head was still draconic.

"Woah!" Ryuu Green declared.

"Incredible!" Ryuu Black added.

Suddenly they found themselves flying upwards and into their dragon's heads.

"Like what you see honey?" said Juekan.

Ryuu Green looked about the realm, mostly black, but with a green sphere above. Her Ryuu Kiba was inserted inside a pedestal. The same could be said for Kinzon's realm, which held a black sphere.

"Wow." Ryuu Black said as he noticed his surroundings.

"Stay sharp boy!" Kinzon ordered.

"Uh right!" said Ryuu Black.

Hands upon their pedestals, the two Ryuushigers sprang into action. Outside the two dragons charged forward, heading straight towards Ryuu Knight. Well Kinzon was, Juekan had another target. Leaping up, his wings fluttered and he leapt towards Treant. As he fluttered, a great breeze brushed past and several razor shark leaves shot forth hitting the tree monsters. Then to finish things off, he rammed Treant with his horn.

Kinzon leapt up and slashed his claws against the chains, and that alone was able to free Ryuu Knight.

"Look! Their Titan forms!" Ryuu Blue noticed.

"So they have." said Ryuu Red.

Both Juekan and Kinzon stood ready while Treant loomed over them.

"You guys take care of the other one!" Ryuu Green directed.

"Yeah we got this!" Ryuu Black reassured.

And they were off. Ramming and slashing against the tree monster. While this was going on Ryuu Knight turned to Guremtsu and continued to slash at him with their sword.

The fight between Treant, Juekan and Kinzon continued for a bit before the two dragons joined together and began to spiral. From it, a torrent of leaves and metallic light shot forth and struck against the tree monster causing it to fall and explode. Guremtsu gaped in shock as he watched his minion die. Now it was time to finish things.

Raising their sword high, Ryuu Knight swung down for their signature attack. "Draconic Slash!" And it came down and with it Guremtsu's end.

"Now who's going to repair me?!" Guremtsu cried as he fell and exploded into nothing.

Ryuu Knight struck a pose as Juekan and Kinzon roared at it's side.

The battle had been won.

XXX

"I'm sorry." Shinya apologized. "I should have found another way than destroying your camera."

Sakura stared as Shinya bowed. That alone made her smile.

"You don't need to apologize. You did what you thought was right." Sakura said.

Shinya looked up and nodded and smiled.

"Oh wow you can smile." said Hinora.

That comment made Shinya frown again.

And started a series of laughter amongst the rest.

"Man did you see us! We were so great!" Hagane cheered.

"Yeah. Now that we've all unlocked our dragon's Titan forms." cheered Nami.

It was true, as the sun was setting, they knew that they were growing stronger by the day.

"But I was wondering. Do I have to buy a new camera myself? Or do you guys want to chip in?" Sakura asked.

"I'll do it!" Nami immediately said.

"No. It's my responsibility."

"Yeah but I want to help." Nami insisted.

"But I was the one who destroyed it." Shinya insisted.

"Yeah but I really want to bond with her." said Nami.

"It's not your responsibility." Shinya said.

And so the two argued with Sakura looking sheepish at what she had unintentionally started.

Meanwhile, Tsuro looked to Fujita and said, "You want to stop this or should we let them work it out?"

A/N: Okay. Got this done a little faster. This is a tad shorter than my last chapter and it probably wouldn't make a full episode, but I think I did a good job.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was shining brightly upon the Japanese scenery. Not a single cloud hung in the sky. Everyone went about their business, all having their own stories. And one story lay above the city. High upon a building, someone watched all the activity below.

"My my, such busy little mice." Lady Yukiffu exclaimed as she watched all of the activity mill about. And then she looked up to the sky. "And such a clear day. It would be such a shame to mess that up, wouldn't it?" A stroke of laughter crossed her and she firmly held onto her staff. Ramming it against the ground, she shot a beam into the sky. On cue, several clouds began to form and the sky was growing dark. "I think this will spice things up."

Yes, the knight of Shizenma would certainly enjoy this game. All she had to do was wait until the snow fell.

XXX

It was another fine day in the city, and the Ryuushigers were enjoying this little off time. Well Nami was. She as shopping around a local bookstore.

"Are you sure you don't have it?" She asked.

"I'm sorry miss." The shopkeeper apologized, "Would you like to leave your number in case in comes in?"

Nami let out a sigh. "No that's fine. I'll just check back later." She was certain the dragon realm didn't have any phone numbers.

Defeated, she walked out and pouted to the open air.

"Don't be so disheartened Nami." Mizami said materializing out of her draconium.

"I know Mizami, but I really wanted this book." Nami lamented.

One little fact to know about Nami, was that she was a huge fan of fantasy novels. She lived fantasy, breathed fantasy. It had been that way ever since she was a little girl, but her favorite fantasy subject were dragons.

The Dragons of Lumeria: her favorite book series. Not very popular in circles, but it had it's following. And she followed every book that came out. She had come to the store in the hopes of buying the latest book, but sadly, that was not to be. Oh well, there was always next time. And next time she would be sure to snatch up the book.

Yet still, she wished something would happen to bring her out of this funk.

"Hey! How about we surprise everyone with a delicacy. You humans have sweets in your world correct?" Mizami suggested and asked.

Nami thought about it, and nodded with a shrug. "That could be fun. There's a cake shop nearby and-" her voice trailed off as she felt something upon her nose. It was a small prick but cool to the touch. It sent a shiver all the way down her body, and with it came a sneeze. "What the?" She muttered.

Then she felt another prick. And another, and another, and another. At last she was compelled to look up. There coming from the gray sky, was snowfall.

"Wow! It's snowing!" Nami exclaimed.

Mizami hovered up, staring up at the sky. A small snowflake fell upon her nose causing her to shiver.

"Indeed it is." Mizami noted.

Part of this seemed natural, while the other half found this unnatural. Nami just had one thought.

"I have to tell everyone!" she exclaimed, and rushed off.

XXX

 _Chapter 6: It's a snowstorm! Emerge Ryuu Monk!_

"Snow you say?" Fujita said.

"Yeah I'm serious!" Nami piped.

The other Ryuushigers were in a state of disbelief as their perkiest member shared the news. It was surprising. Despite the fact they were still technically in season. Though the harshness of winter had passed and was easing into spring, the remnants remained.

"Snow? What is it?" Tsuro asked.

"Can you eat it?" Hinora also asked.

"No of course you can't! It's well um." Mizami scratched her head as she tried to ascertain what snow was.

"How can you not know what snow is?" Shinya asked.

A soft chuckle turned his attention to Juekan. "You'll have to excuse the children, but it never snows in the dragon realm, and they haven't stepped outside of the realm since they hatched I imagine.

"Snow is a phenomenon that occurs when the weather is cold." Oberon explained.

"Yeah I caught a glimpse of it back during the war." Kinzon said with a hint of nostalgia in his eyes.

Yes snow was a sight to behold. It could blanket an area in mere seconds, covering it all in a diamond dust. It was beautiful, and was a delight to those who hadn't experienced it before. The same applied to the young dragons. And as young as they were, they all agreed on something. Coming together, they murmured to one another until their decision was unanimous.

"We want to see the snow!" Hinora, Mizami, and Tsuro exclaimed together.

Juekan chuckled. "My my the exuberant excitement of youth."

"Unruly if you ask me." Kinzon scoffed.

But it was something that everyone wanted to see. Snow could make anyone old feel young at heart. And so with a non split decision, the group left to partake in the snow.

XXX

Though snow was fun, not everyone felt the same way. To others, it was a bother, a bother that needed to be swept up. The only ones who were pleased were the children, and all around the group could see children playing in the snow.

"Wow. Sure makes you feel young doesn't it?" Hagane said. Though for him, that was partially true due to him being the youngest member of the group.

"Yeah." Sakura replied, hands in her pockets and watching her breath hit the air.

Though the ones who were having the most fun were the dragons. They flew about, digging in the snow and tossing it about.

"Brrrr!" Hinora chattered. "Man. Didn't expect it to be this cold!" she griped.

"Eh quit your complaining. It's refreshing!" Tsuro said as he dove in and leapt up with a shiver.

"Quite interesting." Mizami exclaimed. "It actually freezes then falls to the ground? No maybe? But is that it?" The blue dragoness was examining, attempting to make sense of a natural phenomenon.

Even Shinya had to chuckle at the sight. "Amazing. They experienced the unknown and they're excited about it."

This little action took everyone by surprise. "Did Mr. Grumpy just laugh?" Nami asked.

Seeing what he just did, Shinya shut his mouth and shook his head.

"Oh this I gotta see!" Sakura exclaimed.

Everyone gathered around Shinya, crowding him and making him feel rather uncomfortable.

"Hey what's everyone doing?!" Shinya cried. "Get away!"

"So he breaks away from the stoic act and comes get all cagey." Sakura chuckled.

Everyone else had to laugh, and it made Shinya all the more embarrassed. But as this embarrassment was racking him, he felt something brush past his neck. It was a breeze. It sent a shiver down his spine and then out of nowhere came a soft sneeze.

"Woah. The wind is starting to pick up." Fujita noted.

Indeed it was. The breeze was soft at first, but soon it began to pick up. All the while, the snow began to blow and soon brushed against their face.

Shinya winced as he felt the snowflake hit his eyes causing him to blink. "What the?"

"Brrrr!" Nami said rubbing her arms together. "It sure is getting colder."

Fujita tossed his head aside, moving his ponytail to the other side. "This seems unnatural."

"What makes you say that?" Hagane asked.

Fujita looked to the clouded sky. "Look at those skies."

Above, the gray clouds were starting to turn black, large and cumulonimbus clouds spreading and overtaking the view. With it came more wind and snow. Overall as it came forth, the formally pleasant scenery was now starting to become turbulent. The dragons noticed this as well. Their play halted and they emerged from the snow.

"Well that fun didn't last long." Hinora pouted. Her inner heat caused the snow flakes upon her to turn to water and drip down her scaly red back. A small flake landed upon her nostril and she snorted a plume of smoke to the air.

"I certainly had hoped to experience more." Mizami complained.

"Yeah it's a bummer!" Tsuro griped.

Juekan and Kinzon fluttered towards the younger dragons.

"Just wait until winter comes." Juekan reassured.

"This is no time for griping! We got problems!" Kinzon alerted.

As the snow began to spread, it swirled about them going down to their feet. Quickly the Ryuushigers rose out and looked about. And that's when it hit them. The snowstorm grew more fervent and became a fierce force.

"The storm's getting worse!" Sakura alerted.

"That's not all!" Shinya added in.

The snow burst upwards and from it came a familiar sight.

"Naegi!" the Naegi Hei cried, raising their weapons high.

The Ryuushigers stood together and knew what they needed to do. Taking their draconium, they inserted them into the pommels of their weapons.

"Ryuu Valor!" the shouted as they raised their weapons high into the air.

The light of their respective elements coated them and in their place were their costumed forms.

"Dragon of the skyward flames! Ryuu Red!" Shinya shouted.

"Dragoness of the serene sea! Ryuu Blue!" Nami shouted.

"Dragon of the vast land! Ryuu Yellow!" Fujita shouted.

"Dragoness of the forest breeze! Ryuu Green!" Sakura shouted.

"Dragon of the tempered steel! Ryuu Black!" Hagane shouted.

"The mighty fangs of the dragon tribes!" They each struck a pose before they commenced with their battle. "Yosozyu Sentai Ryuushiger!"

With their battle cry announced, they charged forward, as did the Naegi Hei. Their weapons clashed against the foot soldiers. When the Ryuushigers caught a moment, they managed to slash against their chests. Though great in number, the Ryuushigers were better.

"So the Shizenma were behind this?" Ryuu Red asked.

"Looks that way." Ryuu Green said as she slashed against another Naegi Hei.

The warriors continued fighting for a time until something brought it to a halt.

"Ohhohohohohoho!" a noblewoman's laugh rang out.

The Naegi Hei and the Ryuushigers stopped their fighting and looked about for any sign of the source.

"What was that?" Ryuu Yellow asked.

Just then, a breeze blew past and something flew above them. It landed right at the opposite end and once it did, the Naegi Hei bowed respectively.

"What the?" Ryuu Black said in confusion.

"Who's that?" Ryuu Blue asked as she noticed the figure.

The figure stood up, carrying a snowflake staff and with light blue skin. She looked up at the assembled warriors, and beneath her veil she was smiling.

"So dragon warriors, we meet at last." she spoke.

Inside their dracomium, the dragons could sense something, and the Ryuushigers could feel it as well. But they were just guesses.

"Who are you?" Ryuu Red demanded.

The strange woman laughed again, hand to her mouth daintily. "Foolish humans, you and your dragon pets are standing before the greatest beauty in the Shizoku kingdom." With a twirl, she brandished her staff and planted it firmly in the ground. "As frigid as the winter, I am Lady Yukiffu, the knight of winter."

"Another Shizenma general?" Ryuu Yellow exclaimed.

Yukiffu laughed again. "That is where you are correct my little peach! No I must say it has become most annoying that you Ryuushigers have been interfering with our lovely plans."

"And what plans are that?!" Ryuu Green demanded.

"Why the eradication of all life on this planet of course." Yukiffu explained. "Animals, bugs, but especially you humans and dragons. You are all parasites to this planet, while we Shizenma are the true heirs of this world. We shall cleanse this world of your presence and take control!"

Ryuu Black scratched his helmet. "Wow, these guys are crazy."

"Like we'll ever let you get away with that!" Ryuu Blue declared.

The five Ryuushigers stood ready to fight. Yet Yukiffu hardly looked phased.

"Oh my. You're all so eager to fight it would seem." With a tap of her staff, a great upheaval of snow and wind emerged. The Naegi Hei were overtaken by it and frozen solid. Something emerged from the snow, bitter and ready for battle.

"Squire Yetbuki!" the creature shouted.

From the snow emerged a large white beast. Covered head to toe in white fur, save for the belly which was a cold blue. Armored bands lay around the legs and the arms and a metal choker lay around its neck. With a mighty roar the frozen Naegi Hei shattered.

The Ryuushigers stood aback by the display, but a little confused.

"Well that's a little impractical." Ryuu Yellow said.

"Yeah now he has no friends to back him up." said Ryuu Blue.

"Shut up!" Yukiffu-sama, make your escape, I'll deal with them!" Yetbuki roared.

Yukiffu stared at the assembled dragon warriors and bowed. "I'll take my leave now. I want to gather a good view of this scenery."

And with that said, she flew off into a ball of light.

"Don't let her get away!" Ryuu Green shouted.

Just as she was about to run after, she felt a tug at her side. She looked behind her to notice Ryuu Black.

"Wait Sakura. What about the others? Ryuu Black alerted.

"You two go after her!" Ryuu Red ordered. "We'll deal with him!"

Yetbuki growled and stamped his feet as he prepared to fight the three core Ryuushigers. That just left the two extra ones to go after the Shizenma commander. And that's what they did.

The group split apart as they went in separate directions. Red, Blue, and Yellow remained where they were, while Green and Black went in the opposite direction.

"Even if there are just three of you. You'll never beat me!" Yetbuki growled.

"We'll just see about that." Ryuu Red countered.

The three of them charged after weapons raised high. Yetbuki did the same only he had no weapon. If you didn't count his fists.

The Ryuu Kiba's slashed against the yeti monster and they did it in rapid succession. Yetbuki countered with his fists, landing a few good hits in there, but the Ryuushigers had more aces up their sleeves.

"Ryuu Kiba!" All three shouted in succession.

"Flame!"

"Splash!"

"Sand!"

The three attacks hit on all sides in a triangular position. And as they hit, Yetbuki grunted in frustration. Breaking their formation, they three Ryuushigers came together side by side.

"He's still standing." Ryuu Blue noted.

"We should switch to our weapon forms." Ryuu Yellow said.

"Good idea." Ryuu Red concurred.

The three prepared to alter their Ryuu Kibas in their weapons forms, but Yetbuki was faster.

"Oh no you don't!" he shouted.

From his mouth spewed forth an arctic blast of air. The air collided against the Ryuushigers The cold blast knocked them over as, but as they fell to the ground, they found that they were completely fine.

"What was that about?" Ryuu Blue asked.

"Don't know." Ryuu Red said. Yet as he said that, something seemed amiss. It felt as if something had snapped like a string.

"Guys look! Our draconium!" Ryuu Yellow alerted.

The trio looked at their draconium to noticed something alarming. Their draconium were frozen solid!

"Hinora!" Ryuu Red called. But no answer came from his dragon.

"Mizami!" Ryuu Blue likewise called.

"Tsuro!" Ryuu Yellow chimed in.

Yet just as Hinora, they were silent.

"Ha! Your precious dragons are sealed now!" Yetbuki sneered.

Without their dragons, they couldn't transform their Ryuu Kibas into their weapon forms. A disadvantage, but they still had to fight. And fight they did. Charging forward just as Yetbuki did.

XXX

"There she goes!" Ryuu Green shouted.

She and Black had followed Yukiffu for quite a while now. The little ball of light was leading them on a brisk chase.

"I know! Slow down!" Ryuu Black called after.

They were getting close to the city streets, and already they could make out the snow crowded streets. Everything had come to a halt, and anyone who wasn't inside was huddling together for warmth. All in all a whether worn city.

The ball of light floated above until it at last came to a stop. It descended upon the ground and solidified into the Shizenma knight of winter.

"My my you two certainly are persistent." Yukiffu exclaimed.

Both Ryuu Green and Black brandished their Ryuu Kibas and stood ready.

"Just stand and fight!" Ryuu Green dared.

"What she said!" Ryuu Black concurred.

Yukiffu held her staff, her face locked in contemplation. These two were beneath her, but still, she did thirst for battle.

"Very well." She finally accepted.

The Shizenma knight charged forward, weapon bared. Seeing this, the two extra Ryuushigers changed their Ryuu Kibas into their weapon forms and likewise charged. The weapons clashed together in a hard impact. Yukiffu was no slouch when it came to battle though, as she quickly parried all of their attacks and shot forth shards of ice at the two heroes. Ryuu Green and Black fell backwards as the attack hit, but they were quick to rebound. And as they stood up, they were ready. They charged forward and clashed against the Shizenma knight once again. And as they did, they got a few good hits in on them. But Yukiffu was able to easily defend herself.

"My is that all you can do?" She mockingly asked.

Ryuu Green and Black stepped backwards, but still kept their battle stances.

"We're just getting started!" Ryuu Green declared.

The knight was strong, and they were still unexperienced, but what else could they do? Then an idea struck Ryuu Green.

"Hagane!" Follow my lead!" Ryuu Green instructed.

"What?" Ryuu Black said in confusion.

Ryuu Green leapt back and spread out her fans. "Leaf Tornado!" She cried as she brought up a breeze.

The swirl of wind and leaves blew forth, but it did not head towards Yukiffu. Instead, it swirled around Ryuu Black.

"Huh? What the!?" Ryuu Black cried in alarm. He was thrown about in a circular motion, confused and a little frightened. "Are you crazy!?" He screamed.

"Just attack!" Ryuu Green shouted. "Aim for her staff!"

The attack swirled around the black suited warrior, but he was able to understand what his partner was doing. Taking his claws, he darted forth, his body still in a swirl of leaves and wind. When he was at a close enough range, he slashed wildly.

"Metallic Slash!" He cried.

The force of metal and leaves combined into one, and Ryuu Black was their conduit. Yukiffu saw this and raised her staff in panic. It took the brunt of the attack and upon contact, he split into two.

"No!" Yukiffu cried as the attack ended. She now cradled the remains of her staff. Looking at the two warriors angrily, she fumed. "Why you? This isn't over! You still must defeat my squire in order for this storm to end!" And with that said, she was gone.

Both Ryuu Green and Ryuu Black felt elated. They had fought against a Shizenma knight and had won. Well at least put the fight into a stalemate. But that only brought on the bigger fight ahead.

"Come on! We still have one more to go!" Ryuu Green declared.

Black rubbed the back of his helmet. "Can't we wait for a bit?" He asked. "Doing that attack kind of took it out of me."

But Green was hearing none of it and grabbed hold of Black. "Come on let's go!"

And the two were off to join their companions.

Yetbuki pushed the three Ryuushigers back. They had put up a good fight, but without their weapon forms, their Ryuu Kibas were just not enough.

"He's too strong!" Ryuu Blue whined.

"Yeah we can see that!" Ryuu Yellow responded.

Red was more firm in his stance. Despite the poor odds, he was still on his feet brandishing his weapon. "Come on! We can't give up!" Ryuu Red proclaimed.

Yetbuki was the only other confident one. "None of you can defeat me!" The monster boasted.

But nonetheless, the three Ryuushigers were still ready to fight. Charging up their Ryuu Kibas, they prepared their attacks.

"Ryuu Kiba!" They all chorused together.

"Flame!"

"Splash!"

"Sand!"

The three attacks flowed together and struck against the snow monster. The attack knocked him back, but he was quick to get up. And once he was up, he spewed forth a blast of cold air. That attack hit the trio. They felt the chill against their bodies, and if it not for their own resilience, they would have been frozen as well. As they fell, they noticed their frozen draconium. Inside their partners remained, unable to communicate, and unable to offer their power. Well most of their power anyway. So far their transformations were still intact.

"Ryuu Kiba! Breeze!" A sudden voice shouted.

A gust of wind blew through, leaves laced within them. The attack struck Yetbuki knocking him slightly off his feet.

"Ryuu Kiba! Shine!" A stream of light shot forth, joining the previous attack.

Yetbuki was slightly jostled by the attacks, but didn't loose his composure. Leaping into view were the other two Ryuushigers. As soon as they landed, they each delivered strikes against the yeti monster. But that wasn't all, for they transformed their Ryuu Kiba's into their weapons forms.

"Metallic Slash!" Ryuu Black cried.

"Leaf Tornado!" Ryuu Green also cried.

The two attacks mingled together striking against the monster repeatedly.

"Come on guys join in!" Ryuu Green shouted to her three core companions.

Ryuu Red, Blue, and Yellow tried to summon their weapon forms but couldn't. Looking to their frozen draconium, they understood the reason why.

"We can still fight!" Red cheered.

Taking their Ryuu Kiba's, they channeled their elemental properties. "Ryuu Kiba!" They all shouted.

"Flame!"

"Splash!"

"Sand!"

The three attacks mingled together and swirled about towards the monster. Taking the moment, Ryuu Green swirled her fans about.

"Leaf Tornado!" She cried.

The combined trio swirled about the leafy cyclone and moved onto the next step. Ryuu Green swirled the attack about moving towards Ryuu Black.

"Not this again." Ryuu Black sighed. But he knew this was the only other way.

The attack swirled around him, but it did not harm him. Channeling the energy into his claws, he called out his attack.

"Metallic Slash!"

Striking with all the elemental energy, the attack struck against Yetbuki. As it hit, the monster let out a loud cry as he fell back and exploded.

Black got to his feet again and found his view spinning. "Well...at least it...worked." He said before falling down.

XXX

"Ooooohhhhhhh damn them!" Yukiffu shouted as she now held her broken staff. She could feel the death of her squire and it didn't please her to no end.

"Calm yourself my lady." Onihan calmed. "Here. I'll repair your staff." The ogre said gathering up the broken pieces of his comrade's weapon.

That calmed Yukiffu a tad, but she wouldn't feel better until the Ryuushigers were destroyed. "Yoseika! Make him grow!" She ordered.

Yoseika bowed and began to play his ocarina.

XXX

"Hmm, the winter snow is still around." Ryuu Blue noticed.

"Well maybe it's going to take a while before the spell wears off?" Ryuu Green suggested.

Though their fight was over, they knew there was still more to it. And they could tell they noticed the telltale music. It floated upward and swirled around the remains of Yetbuki. They all came together and as they did, the monster's form grew. Soon it loomed over the Ryuushigers, towering high.

"Well this was expected." Ryuu Red sardonically exclaimed.

"We should use our titan forms!" Ryuu Yellow declared.

Red, Blue, and Yellow held their weapons aloft and all shouted, "Come forth Dragon Titans!" But nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Ryuu Blue questioned. Then they remembered their draconium were frozen. "We can't call our dragons!"

Red and Yellow were aghast at that notion, but they knew they were at a disadvantage.

"Then I guess we'll have to step in." Ryuu Green declared.

"We do?" Ryuu Black asked nervously.

"Oh stow it and quit acting like a wimp!" Kinzon ordered from within his draconium.

"Y-Y-Yes sir!" Ryuu Black stood at attendance.

A chuckle piped up from Ryuu Green's draconium. "Just say the word honey." Juekan said.

Holding their draconium aloft, the two extra Ryuushigers proclaimed, "Come forth Dragon Titans!"

Emerging from the jewels the forms of Juekan and Kinzon grew and altered into their Titan forms. Standing in Juekan's place was a dragon like insect, and in Kinzon's place was a tiger like dragon. Both Ryuu Green and Black leapt forward and disappeared into their dragons. Yetbuki stood at the ready, and breathed open a blast of cold air. Both dragons took it well and charged forward. They leapt up, horns and claws ramming and slashing respectively. But it only served to annoy Yetbuki.

"Is that the best you can do?" He asked.

Kinzon managed a laugh. "We're just getting started ya varmint!"

"Listen honey, Black, concentrate your energies into us." Juekan instructed.

Inside their dragons, Ryuu Green and Black concentrated hard and focused. Juekan and Kinzon could feel that energy rising, and when it was at it's peak, it came together.

Juekan and Kinzon rose up, and their shapes altered further. Juekan molded himself, coming undone and until he now resembled an upper torso complete with arms. Kinzon did the same forming together into legs.

"Ryuu Gatai! Ryuu Monk!" Green and Black shouted as the newly formed combination.

Yes, by all means this formation resembled a monk, bare fisted and a clear head. Inside, Ryuu Green and Black stood at their newly formed command post. It was similar to Ryuu Knight's, only there were two spots to place their Ryuu Kibas. And above them lay two orbs: green and black.

"Woah! We finally have our own giant robo!" Ryuu Black exclaimed.

"I know! This is incredible!" Ryuu Green cheered.

Both Ryuushigers held their palms over the consoles and concentrated.

"Let's do this!" They both shouted.

Outside, Ryuu Monk strode forward. Yetbuki saw this and breathed more ice. As soon as it neared, Ryuu Monk sidestepped and dodged it. Yetbuki breathed it again and Ryuu Monk dodged it as well. This went on until Ryuu Monk flash stepped all the way to the monster. Taking its arms it punched Yetbuki several times, then finishing off with a kick. Then lifting him up, Ryuu Monk threw Yetbuki across the city scape. But they were not finished yet. Inside, the two Ryuushigers focused their energies and readied themselves for the definitive blow.

"Ryuu Aura!" They cried as a green and black aura surrounded Ryuu Monk, then coalescing into an orb. Once it was ready, Ryuu Monk fired it right into Yetbuki. The attack struck against him and he felt the energy crackle around him.

"I'm defrosted!" He shouted before he fell back and collapsed, exploding into nothing.

The battle had been won. Ryuu Monk flexed and posed as it's job was done.

XXX

The Ryuushigers met up down below, watching as the snow melted away giving way green grass and city streets.

"Look! It's gone!" Nami proclaimed.

"With the monster gone, I guess the snow goes away?" Fujita said.

"I have to admit, Ryuu Monk came through for us in a pinch." Shinya said.

Suddenly, Juekan and Kinzon emerged from their draconium and fluttered between the human warriors.

"Ta da! Were we great honey?" Juekan asked.

"You were super great!" Sakura beamed, taking a quick snapshot of her dragon.

"You still have a long ways to go private! But good effort." Kinzon complimented.

"Gee...thanks." Hagane accepted, still feeling the criticism.

All were in a joyous mood, save for three. For three were not here.

"Hinora?" Shinya questioned.

Looking down at his draconium, he noticed that it was still frozen. The same applied to Nami's and Fujita's. Their dragons were still trapped.

To be continued...

A/N: Finally got this done. Took a long time but I managed to get it out there. And so we introduced a new mech combination. I know it probably would have been easier to have this as a five man team from the get go, but I wanted to try this. And I just realized, my bit with the dragons being frozen si very reminiscent of a Go Onger episode where the three main engines were rusted. Little fact, Go Onger was an inspiration for this fic. And that should give you hint to how I will handle the sixth ranger in this series when the time comes. Hopefully it won't take me a long time to get the next chapter out. But we shall see.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a lovely evening as the young couple strode over the bridge.

"So how did you like the movie?" The young man asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, it was fine." The girlfriend commented.

"Really? Just fine? I've been waiting all year to see that movie."

"It just wasn't my thing."

The two of them walked over the bridge, uncaring of what lay around them, only focusing on each other. They didn't even notice they were being watched. They had just reached the center of the bridge when suddenly there came a loud crash as something flipped from underneath it. It landed upon the bridge, thumping heavily. The young couple backed away in fear.

"What is that thing!?" The girlfriend cried.

Suddenly, the creature began to stomp its feet. "Oh I'm a troll! I hide under a bridge! And if you're not careful I will snatch you in a pinch!"

And with that said, the creature lunged forward, and the young couple screamed.

XXX

 _Chapter 7: Snatched! Come out Dragons!_

The night held its own worries for the Ryuushigers. Well three of them.

Shinya, Nami, and Fujita held their frozen draconium, inspecting it for any sign of opening. The opening to free their dragons that is.

"Well how about melting it?" Nami suggested.

"Remember? We tried it." Fujita reminded.

"Well, we haven't tried dragon fire yet." Nami said looking over to Oberon.

The old dragon ran a claw through his beard and considered it. "Well my fire isn't exactly up to snuff." Oberon admitted.

"Well we have to try something." Nami pleaded.

Seeing that they needed to try all of their options, Oberon flapped himself up and to the three draconium. "Well here goes." He took a deep breath and released all he could upon the orbs. Sadly, all they got were smoke and a few sparks. "Just as I feared. In my old age my fire doesn't have the potency it had in my youth."

"But you have to do something!" Nami pleaded again.

"Stop!" Shinya ordered. "There's nothing more we can do." He gazed down at his frozen draconium, letting out a weary sigh. "Hinora." He muttered.

A sudden hand fell upon his shoulder. "Hey relax, I'm sure we'll figure something out in the morning." Sakura comforted.

Juekan flapped beside her. "Yes, and I'm sure the kids are happy they have a little break."

"Still mighty careless that they let themselves get frozen." Kinzon grumbled.

"Well it's not like they could help it." Hagane said, feeling more sympathy towards the dragon's plights.

The rest of the night went like that, with the original three Ryuushigers contemplating what they would do with their dragons lost in a frozen state. But tomorrow was a new day. It was the dawn of **"** **Operation Dragon Thawing!"**.

And so they slept and in the morning things would become clearer.

Operation start!

XXX

Part 1: Boiling water.

The trio watched as the draconium boiled down in the water. So far nothing. Scratch that

Part 2: Grill.

Three orbs on the grill. They sat there absorbing the heat, yet no melting.

Part 3: Drawing a blank.

"Well that was a bust." Fujita griped.

"It's not like we had a lot of options." Said Nami.

Shinya crossed his arms and began to think. "We can't do anything by sitting around."

True, but they were out of ideas.

"Well when in doubt, a walk always clears things up." Sakura suggested.

And so that's what they did. They parted ways with the Dragon Realm and entered the world of humans. The day was pleasant looking but the Ryuushigers were on a mission. And that mission was to free their dragons. So many possibilities within this city, but they only needed one in order to free their draconic friends. The question was, what was it?

"Well we tried conventional heating and that didn't work." Reminded Hagane.

"Guess we'll have to try something different." Sakura suggested.

"Yeah Honey, but what?" Juekan asked.

The green clad girl thought for a moment. "I got it! Maybe it's an inner heat!"

"Inner heat?" The others repeated.

"Yeah. Like you need to heat yourselves up. And I know just the trick." Sakura disappeared off somewhere and returned with three bags: Wasabi Peas. "All you have to do is eat these and I'm sure you'll heat up in no time."

Fujita wasn't too sure and expressed it as such. "Um I'm not sure this is going to work."

"Well it's not like we have any better options." Nami replied.

Shinya reluctantly took a bag and opened it. "We have to try anything to free our dragons."

Nami and Fujita did the same to their bags and all three of them took a mouthful of peas and chewed. Yet the moment they did, their faces turned red and a great burning sensation rocked their mouths. The trio then fully looked at the bags and noticed in bold letters: **Chili Pepper Variety.**

Apparently, that was too hot. The trio began to fan their mouths as they attempted to stifle the heat.

"Eh! Too hot!" Nami cried.

Sakura realized her folly and looked for a solution. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Hagane! Get something for them to cool down!"

Hagane pointed to himself and hurried himself along shouting, "Oh right!"

Some soda or water would refresh them, or maybe some ice cream. So he quickly rushed off in search of relief for his friends. He kept going, searching for anything, but found nothing.

"Man where's an ice cream vendor when you need one?" Hagane asked.

"Don't ask me. You just need to put more effort in it!" Kinzon chided.

"Could you at least support me you know. I mean it's not like this job is easy." Hagane stopped for a moment, taking in his thoughts. "They're all counting on me. And I can't let them down." He just couldn't. Not after his reputation. Least at his old job.

"Come on pick up!"

Hagane halted as he heard a frantic voice. Looking ahead, he noticed someone, a young man clad in a white shirt and black pants. He looked as if he had come back from formal occasion. Hagane was curious, sensing this man's plight. And being the kind hearted soul he was, he walked up to him. Kinzon saw this and retreated back into his draconium.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked.

The man looked up from his phone, his face painted with panic. Upon seeing Hagane, his panic lowered down, blotting away like white out against paper.

"Oh...sorry. I look a mess." The man relaxed, trying to soothe out his problems.

"Wow. You look stressed." Hagane noticed.

The man ran his hair through his hair. "Stressed is an understatement. I'm lucky I haven't pulled out my hair after what happened."

"Wow. That bad?" Hagane asked.

A sigh escaped the man, his stress shrinking somewhat.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves? I'm Hagane." Hagane greeted, holding out his hand.

The man hesitated a bit, but took Hagane's hand. "Sho."

"So Sho, what's got you upset?"

Sho ran his hand down on the side of his pants. "It's my friends. They disappeared last night."

"Disappeared? You sure?"

"Yeah. They went to a movie, and we were supposed to meet up at my place afterwards, but they never showed."

"Well maybe they got preoccupied?" Hagane suggested.

Sho shook his head. "No, they're always pretty prompt." I think something happened to them. And that's not all. I noticed last night, my neighbor didn't return home from his jog. He's always on the dot. The same with my friends, I tried going to their place but no one was there, and I just called them now and nothing."

Hagane could feel the man's worry, but he wanted to alleviate it. "You should relax man, maybe they just got I dunno, tied up somewhere?"

Sho hardly looked convinced, still holding onto his previous worries.

"Sorry. I'm not too good at making others feel good. No real experience." Hagane sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"No, I appreciate it. Frankly I needed this in order to calm myself. But honestly I won't feel as relieved unless they show up."

Hagane was about to say something, when a series of screams interrupted his thoughts. Looking ahead he noticed people running as the telltale sign of wooden steps and cries of "Naegi!".

"Naegi Hei!" Hagane shouted.

Taking out his Ryuu Kiba, he charged forward, making sure to insert the draconium.

"Hey wait! What are you doing!?" Sho called after. Though he was no fighter, he wasn't about to let his newfound acquaintance go into the fray alone.

As soon as he neared, Hagane slashed against the Naegi Hei, following after in quick succession. The Naegi Hei were quick to parry and follow with their own attacks. Meanwhile, Sho watched this all with awe.

"Wow. He can fight." He said to himself.

Just then, one of the Naegi Hei delivered a massive kick to Hagane's chest, knocking him down.

"You idiot! Transform already!" Kinzon spoke up from his draconium.

Hagane knew transforming would probably give him a benefit, but wondered something. "Yeah but Sho is right there." He wasn't too sure if giving away his identity to a civilian would be a good idea.

The Naegi Hei congregated together, but just as quickly, parted away as something emerged from the ground. It was bulky with a gray body, leather straps situated around the body with black pants, slightly torn as horns extended from the kneecaps. It held a stringy mop of black hair with beady little eyes and a large bulbous nose.

"Squire Torasuna!" The creature shouted. Then he spotted Hagane and Sho. "Ah! More victims!" Then out of all the strangest things, he began to dance. "Oh I'm a troll! I hide under a bridge! And if you're not careful I will snatch you in a pinch!"

The Naegi Hei cheered as the troll did a bow.

"But. You're not under a bridge." Hagane pointed out.

"And was they song really necessary? I mean you came out looking all fierce and then you do that silly dance." Sho added.

Squire Torasuna turned a bright shade of red, either from embarrassment or rage. "What!? How dare you insult my singing and dancing skills!" Oh you are so going to get turned!"

"Turned? What do you mean?" Hagane asked.

"Oh you'll find out. Snatch!" The troll monster lunged forward, grabbing hold of Hahane and Sho.

He held them high, laughing all the while. "Now you two can be taken to processing where you will join the ranks of the great Shizenma!"

Before either men could say anything. Torasuna began to sink into the ground along with all of the Naegi Hei. And soon they disappeared from view. Before them lay a vast shadowy landscape. As they fell through they were still being held in Torasuna's grasp. They floated through aimlessly yet trying to find a point.

"Let us go!" Hagane shouted.

But Torasuna paid no mind. He just held them and laughed. But someone, wasn't going to stand for this. Out of his draconium, Kinzon emerged and struck against Torasuna's left eye. The troll let out a cry and released his prisoners. He floated through the void as did Hagane and Sho. Everything blurred and they all fell through. The next thing they felt was the sensation of the hard ground. It took a few moments before their vision adjusted properly.

"What happened?" Sho asked. He got to his feet as he noticed where he was at.

Hagane got to his feet as well, but noticed Kinzon was out of his draconium. "Thanks buddy."

"Buddy!? That's sir to you!" Kinzon shouted.

Upon seeing the flying lizard, Sho's face exclaimed in fear. "What the heck is that!?"

Hagane and Kinzon realized their folly, but figured it was too little to hide it. "Um...this is my dragon...Kinzon."

Sho leaned in close, examining the creature before him. "Is this real?" He asked, reaching out to touch.

"Hey watch your fingers!" Kinzon shot.

Sho retracted his hand, now realizing that the creature before him was real. "Just who are you?" He asked to Hagane.

Hagane was a little unsure of how to answer, but knew he couldn't beat around the bush. "I'm no ordinary human!" He declared. "Though I may appear so. I am secretly a member of Yosozyu Sentai Ryuushiger!" He proclaimed boldly, striking a pose.

Sho and Kinzon stared at him, especially Kinzon.

"What are doing?" The dragon asked.

Suddenly, Hagane felt very sheepish and embarrassed.

"So where are we?" Sho asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I don't know. I guess we should look around." Hagane suggested.

A simple plan, possibly unintelligent, but it was the best they could do at this point. And so that's just what they did. They wandered slowly though, taking care not to make a sound, but keeping a close eye out for everything. Everything looks like a massive cave, but they continued onward.

"Geeze. How far does this stretch?" Sho asked.

Hagane kept his ears open and replied. "No idea."

"I just hope my friends are okay." Sho said with worry.

"Don't worry. I sure they are." Hagane reassured.

"I just hope so. I mean ever since they became a couple they've been all over each other." Sho added. Hagane stopped to look at him strangely. "You know what I mean. It's just they've always been together. And sometimes I feel left out."

Hagane processed that for a moment. "I get that. But you have to trust your friends."

"I know that, but sometimes I just wonder if I even fit into their world?"

Hagane was about to answer when suddenly, his ears caught something. "Shh! I hear something."

Both men snuck in, leaning close against the wall. When they neared a corner, they slowly turned and caught a glimpse of what lay before them.

People, a large group of people lay huddled together, Naegi Hei surrounding them and at the.

"Let us go! What do you want with us!?" Someone asked.

"Naegi!" The Naegi Hei cried kicking down the questioner.

Hagane wanted to leap out of there and do something, but stopped the moment he noticed two large figures. The first one was Squire Torasuna, but the other one was someone he didn't recognize.

"I've gathered a large number Onihan-sama." Said Torasuna.

The large one, Onihan thumped his hammer and scratched his chin. "Excellent work my squire, you have done well."

"Just what do you plan to do with us!?" A woman asked.

Sho perked up upon hearing that voice. "That's Hana!"

"Is that your friend?" Hagane asked.

Sho nodded and continued to listen.

"Little human, just watch and I'll show you." Said Onihan.

Opening up his maw, Squire Torasuna spat out a seed which Onihan took. He then walked over to the group, Hana in particular and placed the seed upon her head. At first nothing happened, but in no time, vines began to sprout and spread all over her.

"What the!? What's happening!?" She cried, but before she could say anymore, the vines spread and covered her whole body.

"Darling!" Cried her boyfriend.

The vines crumbled away revealing in Hana's place, a Naegi Hei.

"Naegi?" Hana exclaimed as she observed her new form. When she fully realized what had happened, she bemoaned a loud, "NAEGI!"

Hagane and Sho watched this all with shock.

"Their turning them into Naegi Hei!" Hagane exclaimed.

"What are we going to do?" Sho asked.

Taking out his Ryuu Kiba, and holding his draconium, he put them together and shouted, "Ryuu Valor!" Looking to Sho he nodded an affirmation. "I'm going to stop them!"

He charged forward, weapon bared, but he didn't stop there. "Form Shift! Metal Claws!" He cried as his Ryuu Kiba changed into his twin claws.

The Negi Hei were caught off by surprise by the sudden Ryuushiger, but they quickly fought back, yet Hagane was fueled by rage, rage towards the sudden human transformation.

Cutting an opening, Hagane said to the trapped crowd, "Hurry, get out! Back towards the back!"

The crowd did so, quickly piling in as to get away. Ryuu Black turned his attention back to the Naegi Hei, who quickly countered by kicking him in the stomach.

"So a stray little pest has found his way into our web." The hammer wielding ogre said.

"Onihan-sama, that's the Ryuushiger from before!" Torasuna exclaimed.

"Sama eh? So you're one of the Shizenma big shots huh?" Hagane asked with realization.

"That is correct!" The ogre said pounding the end of his hammer. "As brisk as the autumn. I am the knight of autumn, Sir Onihan!"

Hagane tilted his head. "I'm noticing a seasonal pattern here." He said, based on what the starting three Ryuushigers told them of Sir Yoseika, and their encounter with Lady Yukiffu. Now all that was left was summer.

"Well it doesn't matter if you are a big shot, I am still going to beat you!" Ryuu Black declared.

Onihan calmly shook his head. "It matters not, our plan was simple, convert as many humans as we can into Naegi Hei."

"But why?" Ryuu Black asked,

"Because you humans are filthy, stupid, misguided creatures!" Torasuna proclaimed. "You would be better suited as Naegi Hei!"

That was all Ryuu Black needed to hear. All he wanted to hear. And all he could stand. "That's it! You're going down!" And he thrust himself forward.

XXX

"Where is he?" Asked Sakura.

After Hagane had left, all the Ryuushigers had waited patiently for Hagane to return to them. But after waiting a while, they had grown a tad impatient and thus went to look for him. They had walked around, using Juekan as a blood hound of sorts.

"Well this is where Kinzon's scent ends." Juekan said.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Positive honey."

"Well it doesn't look like anyone's here." Said Fujita.

The original three Ryuushigers still had raw mouths, but it they were no longer scorching. So far without any sign of Hagane or Kinzon, they were starting to grow worried.

"I wish Mizami could help out." Nami pouted, looking to her frozen draconium.

"If Juekan says they stopped here, then that's what we have to go on." Shinya declared.

Juekan sniffed the air. "Wait I smell something else...Shizenma!"

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yeah. The Shizenma were definitely here."

That got everyone's attention for they knew if the Shizenma were involved, that meant trouble.

"What if they captured Hagane and Kinzon?" Nami declared fearfully.

"How are we supposed to find them?" Fujita added.

Shinya began to think for a moment, before he had an idea. "Juekan, you can track them right?"

"You got it." Juekan replied.

"Well could you maybe track onto their location?"

Juekan thought for a moment, "Hmm. I don't know. I really don't know about it. But I could try. But I think it's going to take a lot of concentration and power."

Well there was four of them, technically eight, even if three of them were frozen and unable to communicate. But it was all they had to go on.

"Okay. Let's try it everyone!" Shinya declared.

"Right!"

Taking their draconium together, they pressed hard and began to concentrate. They coalesced their energies into a single place, and their minds sought out the ones they wanted. They felt something far off, the energy of steel.

"I sense them!" Sakrua proclaimed. Being one of the two guardian tribe Ryuushigers, Sakura's bond with him was especially great.

They concentrated hard and long and in time, a connection was formed. And when that connection was formed, they vanished.

XXX

Ryuu Black thrust himself forward, but Onihan parried him well. Torasuna joined in, slamming his fist against the young warrior. Ryuu Black fell back, landing upon his hack. The Naegi Hei quickly gathered, pinning him to the ground.

"You are still a young one, but you fought valiantly. I shall grant you an honorable death." Onihan thumped forward, raising his hammer high.

Ryuu Black gaped behind his mask, awaiting the final blow.

"Ryuu Kiba!" A chorus of voices shouted.

"Flame!"

"Splash!"

"Sand!"

"Breeze!"

The four elements came together striking against Onihan, knocking him back and shattering the Naegi Hei. Standing before the assembled were the four Ryuushigers.

"Guys!" You made it!" Ryuu Black exclaimed.

"Hagane! We're glad we found you!" Ryuu Blue cheered.

"Glad you guys came. They were capturing people and turning them into Naegi Hei."

This shocked all of the other Ryuushigers, but they knew what they had to do.

"Everyone! Let's go!" Standing together, the four became five. "Dragon of the skyward flames! Ryuu Red!"

"Dragoness of the serene sea! Ryuu Blue!"

"Dragon of the vast land! Ryuu Yellow!"

"Dragoness of the forest breeze!" Ryuu Green!"

"Dragon of the tempered steel!" Ryuu Black!"

"The mighty fangs of the dragon tribes! Yosozyu Sentai Ryuushiger!"

Taking her Ryuu Kiba, Green transformed it into her pair of weapons. "Leaf Fans!" She shouted.

Red, Blue, and Yellow, were still at a disadvantage when it came to the weapon department, but they still stood at the ready.

"Ryuu Kiba! Flame!"

"Ryuu Kiba! Splash!"

"Ryuu Kiba! Sand!"

The three attacks formed together and struck against the two Shizenma. With a mighty thrust, Onihan banished them away.

Next was Green's turn, she charged forward, slashing her fans around. Torasuna took the hits, but was clearly harmed from it. However, Onihan wasn't out of the battle, and with a might swing of his hammer, he slammed Ryuu Green across the field.

"Sakura!" The others cried, running over to her.

"Are you alright?" Ryuu Blue asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Green said getting to her feet.

"You all think you can handle the two of us? Don't make me laugh!" Torasuna boasted.

"It doesn't matter if we can't beat you! We're still going to try!" Ryuu Blue declared.

"That's right! We aren't going to let you do what you want!" Ryuu Yellow added.

Ryuu Red was about to say something, but Green beat him to it.

"Hey don't worry, you aren't handling this alone." Ryuu Green said, putting her hand upon Blue's shoulder.

Black did the same to Yellow. "Were a team after all."

Both Blue and Yellow accepted, and underneath their helmets they smiled. They felt a warmth spread over them, That warmth flowed from their bodies and into their draconium. Both Blue and Yellow could feel the power and looked down at their orbs. Little by little, the white color was fading, and cracks of their true form became clear. A last crack sounded out and soon, the draconium was freed.

"Your draconium!" Ryuu Red exclaimed.

Both Blue and Yellow held their draconium aloft, gazing happily at their freed partners.

"Mizami! Can you hear me!?" Blue hastily asked.

"Oh my, Nami? Is that you?" The dragoness asked from her orb.

"It is you!" Ryuu Blue happily cheered.

"Yo what happened? We were stuck inside our draconium. I was getting claustrophobic." Tsuro griped.

Ryuu Yellow chuckled, "I see you're back to normal."

Ryuu Red looked to his own draconium and saw it was still frozen. "Why did?" He wondered.

"What!? But how!?" Torasuna declared.

"This is impossible!" Onihan also declared.

"Impossible nothing! Our dragons are back and we're ready!" Ryuu Blue proclaimed.

"Now let's finish this!" Ryuu Yellow added.

"Form Shift!" They both shouted.

Their Ryuu Kiba's altered and soon took their shape.

"Wave Spear!" Ryuu Blue shouted.

"Rock Axe!" Ryuu Yellow shouted.

Both warriors brandished their weapons, but turned to Ryuu Green and Black.

"Go help the people! Get them out of here!" Ryuu Yellow instructed.

"We'll handle them here!" Ryuu Blue assured.

Both Green and Black nodded and ran back to join the captured people. Ryuu Red stood at the forefront, brandishing his Ryuu Kiba, while the others held their weapon forms.

"Let's go!" And the three leapt into battle.

XXX

"Sho!" Ryuu Black called.

Sho looked up, turning away from the his Naegi Hei transformed friend.

"Hagane?" He called up.

The rest of the people looked up, crying out, "Ryuushigers!"

"Is everyone okay?" Ryuu Green asked.

"Yes, but we've hit a dead end." Sho revealed.

There before them was a blank wall. No way in and no way out.

"I got an idea, why don't we try and teleport out?" Ryuu Green suggested.

"Teleport?" Ryuu Black questioned.

"That's how we found you. Juekan tracked your scent." Ryuu Green explained.

"Yeah but we have nothing to track...unless...wait a minute, this is where we came in when the monster teleported us in. Maybe there's like a break in the dimension?" Ryuu Black suggested.

"A break in the what?" Green questioned.

"Well it works in science fiction. Come on let's try it."

Ryuu Green and Black stood together as did the people, trusting their heroes. They concentrated hard, focusing their energies, thinking of the outside world and forming into their Ryuu Kibas, they slashed forward. In a slice, the open air became a portal. Every chorused their enjoyment as they piled out back onto the surface.

Sho turned around and looked to Ryuu Black. "What about you?"

"We've got to help our friends. You take care of yours." Ryuu Black instructed.

Sho nodded. "Thanks for everything."

Ryuu Black nodded in affirmation and went with Green back to their friends.

Sho piled inside, ready to help his friends and enjoy freedom.

XXX

"Aqua Stream!" Ryuu Blue shouted slashed out a stream of water from her spear.

The water struck Torasuna wetting him and injuring him.

"Critical Quake!" Ryuu Yellow struck the ground sending out a shockwave that jostled Onihan from his feet.

"Ryuu Kiba! Flame!" Ryuu Red shot out a stream of fire at the two monsters.

Both were struck by the fire, yet managed to stave some of it off due to it not being the full unleashed power. But the barrage of attacks didn't end there.

"Leaf Tornado!" A gust of leaf filled air blew threw, lifting the knight and squire high into the air.

"Metallic Slash!" Ryuu Black jumped up slashing with his claws at the two until they fell upon the ground.

All five Ryuushigers came together. Ready to fight against the Shizenma.

"Everyone. Let's try combining our Ryuu Kiba's together." Ryuu Red instructed.

Blue, Yellow, Green, and Black reverted their weapon forms into their Ryuu Kiba's and combined the tips together with Ryuu Red's.

"Ryuu Kiba!" They shouted, concentrating all of their energies into a single point. "Quint Force!" They shouted.

The combined energies of Sky, Sea, Land, Forest, and Steel came together and formed into a ball. It soared through and surged through Torasuna. In a massive explosion, one that knocked Onihan off of his feet, Torasuna fell down beaten.

Onihan couldn't believe that his squire had fallen. "Damn you Ryuushigers! You will pay for this!"

"Yeah yeah. Good guys win, bad guys lose." Ryuu Blue teased.

"Come on everyone, let's get out of here." "Ryuu Red ordered.

Taking their Ryuu Kiba's together, they concentrated their energies and slashed forward. In a flash, they were gone leaving Onihan alone with his defeated squire.

Back on the surface, the quintet of warriors dusted themselves off.

"We made it out!" Ryuu Black cheered.

"Yes but somehow I don't think we've seen the end of him." Ryuu Red reminded.

So far out of all of their battles, they knew what followed next.

XXX

Onihan stood by his fallen squire, hand placed against his chest.

"Onihan...sama...help...me." Torasuna beckoned.

The ogre felt sympathy towards his squire and wanted to help him. There was only one who knew how.

"Yoseika! Empower him!" He requested.

XXX

Yoseika heard the words of his fellow knight and nodded. "Alas, Sir Onihan's squire has fallen before the dragon warriors. Yet I shall grant him new strength."

Bringing his ocarina to his lips he played his tune.

XXX

Back in the secluded realm, Torasuna heard the tune and felt it coursing through his body. He felt himself lifted up and could feel his power growing by the minute. He began to grow and increase in size and soon found himself crashing through the ceiling of the realm. Onihan teleported away, back to the Shizoku Realm.

XXX

"Ryuushigers!" Torasuna bellowed.

From a hole in the sky, the troll materialized and landed right in front of the Ryuushigers.

"I'll stomp and trash you!" Torasuna declared.

"Why am I not surprised." Ryuu Red replied sardonically. He was about to raise his draconium aloft, but remembered that it wouldn't work.

"Don't worry. We got this." Ryuu Black reassured.

Raising their draconium aloft, Ryuu Green and Ryuu Black shouted. "Come forth Dragon Titans."

From their draconium, Juekan and Kinzon emerged and grew into their Titan forms. Green and Black leapt up and entered their dragons. But they didn't stop there. Juekan and Kinzon began to shift and change and transformed into the warrior capable of stopping Torasuna.

"Ryuu Gattai! Ryuu Monk!"

Standing before them all was the formation Ryuu Monk. Ryuu Monk made the first move, moving forward. Torasuna followed after, fists pounding against the metallic warrior. Ryuu Monk countered with a kick, then a punch. They kept going and going leaving Torasuna no time to counter.

"Let's finish this!" Ryuu Green proclaimed.

Charging up their power, they both shouted. "Ryuu Aura!"

The telltale aura formed and coalesced into an orb. Ryuu Monk launched it right at Torasuna. The attack surged throughout his body, crackling with energy until he could not take anymore.

Dancing on his feet, Torasuna said one final sentence. "Oh I'm a troll, but now I'm in a pinch." He sang before he fell over and exploded.

Ryuu Monk flexed. Victory was theirs.

XXX

Hana cried her eyes out. She hated this new form. But luckily, her boyfriend and their mutual friend Sho were there to comfort her.

"Don't worry dear. We're here for you." Her boyfriend comforted.

"That's right Hana. We're not leaving your side." Sho reassured.

Hana looked up with her blank eyes and if she had a proper mouth, she could have smiled. "Naegi." She said.

Suddenly, she felt weird all over. She felt her body beginning to shift and soon felt as if her skin was crumbling away. She felt against her face, and to her surprise, she felt the smoothness of her old skin.

"My face? My face! I'm back to normal!" She declared, happily rising up and hugging her lover and friend.

Hagane looked up at the sky and whispered. "Thank you Hagane." For her just knew the Ryuushiger were responsible for this.

XXX

"So how on earth were you guys freed?" Nami asked.

Mizami shook her head. "I don't know, I just felt the seal breaking and I was able to get free.

"Funny enough, I felt Kinzon's energy when I broke free." Tsuro realized.

Fujita at last got it. "I get it. Somehow our bond with Sakura and Hagane helped us break through the seal.

"Well now that the team is back together, we can go stomp the Shizenma!" Sakura declared.

"Yeah!" Hagane cheered.

"Not all of us." Shinya reminded.

In his hand he still held his frozen draconium. Hinora still lay trapped inside.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out, and I see I lost some readers while I was gone. Darn shame. Hopefully I can gain some more. The reason this took so long was a combination of lack of motivation and playing Resident Evil 7. I've also made some changes during the writing process. Originally I was going to have two sixth rangers, but I have decided to stick with just one. However, I am planning on a great deal of stuff. First off, I plan on there being a movie. Or rather a couple of chapters that act as a "movie". It will premier some time after the sixth ranger appears. Also I plan on there being a Returns Special at the end of this story, which will feature a seventh Ryuushiger. Hey, a lot of Returns Specials have been doing it. Well, enjoy this chapter and I'll see you next time.


End file.
